The Espers And The War For A New Home
by nutsofthechest
Summary: Driven from their homes, planet after planet, star after star. The Espers have lost hope, as the last Planet not controlled by humans was captured. But then the Espers found a new home one where all Espers of different races can live peacefully. But the Espers want their home back. Rated M for Gore, implied Lemons, Language. Percy/Luna
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**YEAR: 7002**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Esper: A human being born capable of using telepathy and other paranormal mental abilities.

Long ago it was only science fiction that had these people with special abilities in them. Such as flying or being able to transform into animals. Even the ability to have x-ray vision or have immense strength. Everything was possible in science fiction back them but then, but as the year 2050 hit everything changed to those science fiction tales.

It all started on an evening like any other just as the night sky covered America, the one place UFO's seem to land most often. But that day went unnoticed by many for they were asleep, the night was the night a meteor shower started up. The meteor shower was viewed by millions everywhere, it was supposed to gone on for one week. This event was called the fall of heaven since it looked like heaven itself was falling, millions of meteors burning up in the atmosphere daily.

Little did they know that some meteors did break through the atmosphere, and land in many different places around the world. These small meteors some no larger than a baseball carried a virus on them that went undetected for years slowly spreading across the planet affecting all it came in contact with. But the virus did not kill no instead it improved, the human race then began its first step true evolution.

Within 5 years the virus had spread to every human on the world but it stayed doormat for years. Newborns already having it in them the second they were conceived. The virus becoming almost a new none active chromosome in all humans. But then it happened, a solar flare like any other hit earth. Like normal the magnetic pull defected it with ease but with that solar flare giving off so much energy so close to earth the virus activated. The solar flare being the trigger for the virus, as the Great Change began.

But the thing was the virus only activated to certain genes that only 1 in 5 million had that is 1400 people. Any others that had the virus were not affected to it awakening, the virus simply died inside their system. Nothing else happened to them, but the people who were activated found out that they possessed these power they were static. But the thing was it was their blood line it was secluded to. No one else outside of it for the past 5 generations were not able to get it.

These people self-proclaimed themselves as Primordials, but then the humans found out about these people and their powers. Quickly the government came in and began capturing and killing them all. Slowly their numbers dwindled into the hundreds then the double digest until finally only 13. These 13 were the youngest of their family barely over the age of 16 and well hidden in the depths of the deepest parts of the amazon forest.

Their names were: Chaos, Order, Chronos, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Gaia, Uranus, Ourea, Pontus, Tartarus, and Eros. Each given names of the most powerful Greek gods that ever lived but they all shared a power thanks to Chaos. That power was immortality, Chaos himself had two powers. Creation and Golden Blood, Creation was simple power. The ability to create any substance and matter he wanted.

But Golden Blood was beyond rare power even by Esper terms, the ability to bestow immortality of age. But each power they knew was like a wager with the power, you pay the power something and it will act in return. The power of immortality giving was heavy on him, the power took away 5 years of his life each time. And giving it to 12 people he had aged into a 76 year old man.

But you can guess each other possessed the powers that their names matched. Chronos the control of time, Eros control over the basis of love and all emotions, and so on. But as time went on they grew to worry what would become of their race so what they did was flee earth. The year was 3000 and the managed to catch a space shuttle into the deepest reaches of space. They were the subjects of an expansion on a habitable planet on the other side of the Galaxy.

The planets name was Etholla and a little over 1 light year away, as they travel they began their mission. Their mission being was to kill all humans on the ship, all 20,000 of them. All it took was one night for them, with the power of Uranus and his control over air he suffocated them all I their hyper sleep. Gaia a more loving of them all protested against it but the majority vote was in Chaos's favor. As time went on and they disposed of the bodies in their beds they quickly made the massive planet habiting ship their home.

For the next 200 years they sat quietly listening to the loneliness of the massive ship. Chaos making his room the captain's quarters as his old body kept him not moving for days at a time. But as the time went on the loneliness got to some of them particularly Gaia and Uranus. In the vast deepness of space a child was born her name, Rhea as Gaia found it funny and suitable for the small child she held in her arms.

Thankful for a successful birth Gaia and Uranus treasured her like no other. Then another and another child was born in the deepness of space from the two. This went on for years until they had 12 beautiful children. Themis, Crius, Oceanus, Tethys, Mnemosyne, Iapetus, Clymene, Coeus, Phoebe, Hyperion, Theia, Kronos, and Rhea. The called them this new generation the Titans as to fit with the Greek mythology that they were named after. By then Erebus and Nyx also had many children almost too many to count all possessing an ESP like all the others.

But as they landed in the faithful year that Helios, Selene, and Eos were born, Hyperion and Theia being the mother and father. As well as Asteria and Leto were the children born from Coeus and Phoebe that year as well. But during that year the Primordials and their family began to settle on the surface many more children were including. Promethius, Epimetheus, Atlas, Menoetius all children of Iapetus and Clymene.

At the same time Nyx and Erebus and all their children seemed to disappear into the darkness of the world. Using their powers to create a world of darkness underground, each child blessed with immortality thanks to their parents having it. Tartarus joining them using his power to create an underground world of his own but at the cost of his body becoming place itself. Over time they began to disassemble the ship making cities for their children as the Primordials seemed to disappear one by one.

Each one finding a new purpose in this massive world 3 times the size of earth. Finally even Chaos found a place that he could finally rest his head after so many years. The last one to see him before he fell asleep was Gaia, his last request that she lead the Espers to a new life. She gladly accepted as their world finally began. As the years passed like fluid around them hundreds of thousands of Espers were born.

Olympus was the name of the city that it all started from but Gaia no longer held a hand over it. Instead it was passed onto Zeus and his council of brothers and sisters. As well as his children filled the group they called the Olympians. Each as powerful as the next but nowhere near the primordials before them. Gaia gave the control of the city over unwillingly as the Olympians her own grandchildren killed her son Kronos.

At the same time the titans were forced to follow the Olympian under Zeus's rule he forced the titans to nearly disappear from the world but still kept some around. Like Calypso the titan who was claimed to be so beautiful that even Apollo would not tempt but court her. Or like Rhea and Leto his daughter's mother. But over the years Espers with powers as weak as only being able to light a candle became known as Duds.

But even though their powers were weak they could train to grow stronger and many did to please the Olympians and earn their blessing. Many created cities in their names and eve fought wars in their names. It was like 'history repeating itself once again' Athena once said as she remember old books she read about their old home called Earth.

So the rule of the Olympians began as more and more Espers were born but no longer receiving immortality due to their birth line. After the Olympians no more Espers or gods they called themselves got immortality to their blood line with their powers. But as time passed and the year reached 6000 off the human calendar they were attacked. The humans found out what happened and scaled a massive attack on the planet.

Many Espers were killed in massive barrages of missiles and lasers that entered the atmosphere from space. But the Olympias foresaw this thanks to the Fates and their rare but very accurate predictions on the future. Even able to tamper with fate itself but only in the slightest of ways. So with the help of 10,000,000 Espers they built a warp gate. With Athena the Espers of absolute knowledge she calculated a new planet they could populate.

But it didn't go as planned as when they moved not even 200 years later the humans followed again attacking them. Slowly but surely their numbers began to dwindle to barely even 100,000 as the attacks continued pushing them across the Galaxy. But soon no more ships attacked instead ground troops attacked them hopping to end the Espers once and for all. Human technology reaching new levels just to kill Espers.

But by the age of 6996 as one of the last planets that was habitable for Espers was under attack. The Espers number yielding only 10,000 most Espers with no powers or duds were dead because of the attacks but a few remained. But on this faithful day was the day Poseidon an Olympian had a son, one of his few children unlike his siblings. But also on this day was day that the Espers finally seemed to give up hope.

**DATE: August 18, 6996**

**THIRDPERSON POV:**

Poseidon sat quietly in the back of a medical vehicle as he watched the women he loved hold the tiny baby boy in her arms. Tears streaming down her face as he felt what she was feeling. Complete and absolute despair, the baby boy was born at the right time but the wrong time at the same time. As he watched her the van suddenly screeched around a corner as he heard a distant explosion as he looked out the window to see giant columns of smoke as he let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Sally the ship will be able to get you two away." He said quietly as her face looked rigid with fear.

"What about you?" She asked with tears in her eye as she looked into his deep sea blue ones.

"I will stay and help fend off any things that might endanger the ships warp." He said even quieter as her face was suddenly filled with anger and sadness.

"You will do no such thing-." But she was cut off by him kissing her sweetly on the lips, as he pulled back he gave his child a kiss on the forehead as well as he looked over her to see outside the driver's window to see them closing in on a giant ship ready and prepped for launch.

"I already agreed with my brothers and sisters on this, I volunteered to stay behind and protect the ship." He said as tears flooded her beautiful face, no a day over 30 is what she looked like. But she was truly a little over 230 years old, Espers tend to have much longer life spans than Humans do. They could easily live 1000 years if they took care of themselves as some did. The immortality in their blood still but not quite enough to bring full immortality like Poseidon has.

"But Percy…" She stammered looking at the quietly asleep newborn, not even hours old.

"I know…that is why I leave him in your care Sally. I cannot come with you because if I do all of the Espers left will die." He said in a very conflicting voice as she just slowly leaned over from her seat and cupped his cheek.

"At least let me have one more kiss." She said quietly as she carefully set Percy inside a small capsule that would keep him safe. As she did she felt the Ambulance come to a halt as she kissed him one last time. Feeling the warmth of his lips and the smell of the sea in her nose as she poured all her love in it. As she pulled back the doors flung open revealing two panting EMT's as she nodded to them.

They carefully helped her and Poseidon out as they nodded and started helping them to the massive ship that was nestled by the ocean. Percy in is life capsule was strung to Sally's front as he floated in zero gravity inside making sure he wouldn't wake.

"I love you." She said one last time as an explosion rang not but a mile away. As it did they didn't break eye contact the explosion blowing Sally's long brown hair to the side. Poseidon just brushed her hair to the side keeping it out of her eyes. Poseidon could see her on the verge of tears as he gave her one last quick pick and onto on the capsule that held Percy.

"Be safe my little dud." He whispered quietly as she blushed, even though her Esper powers were weak she loved using them.

"I will." She said as the two people that were driving the ambulance started to pull her away as she didn't leave Poseidon's eyes. But as the got further away Poseidon gave one last look and then turned towards the army that he faced. Sally just continued to look at his strong back as she found herself being pulled to one of the teleports that lead her to her sleep chamber. Being Poseidon's lover had a few perks.

"Poseidon." She whispered as she looked out her window to find the Olympian smiling sadly as he let out a calm breath. As she watched the ground begin to break around him as he started to use his powers.

'All passengers accounted for being launch.' A robotic voice of a female sounded over an intercom as she couldn't look away from Poseidon. Then she watched the humans being to advance on him all holding weapons that were advanced saber bows. Thanks to an Esper by the name of Hecate over 1000 years ago that sacrificed her own life to use her power. Her power was that all guns that were ever created in this known universe would never work again. No matter what the humans tired they couldn't get make any guns.

So they reverted back to bows and swords. But with today's technology those kind of weapons are still extremely dangerous. But to Poseidon they seemed like nothing as the ship began to take off. Giant hover plates beginning to lift the beast of a machine as Poseidon smiled one more time and began to work. A giant wave of water for miles began to rise up over the buildings and flood the city. But that was all Sally could see as they began to lift into the sky.

Slowly the sight of Poseidon disappeared but the sight of the ocean attacking every side of the shore did not. Giant arms of water began to crawl over land drowning all people in its wake. Walls of water blocking energy blasts from tanks down below. Blocking every shot that was fired as the water worked as hard as it could to stop the shots from hitting them.

But as they began to break atmosphere she noticed a massive explosion, right were Poseidon was as suddenly all the water went rigged and stopped moving. All of the massive amounts of water flowing back into the sea as she felt a sudden tear in her heart form. Letting all her emotions out.

"Oh god." Sally said covering her mouth with her hand and began to cry hard. Her one and only lover gone forever. She just curled up on the bed as got Percy out of his capsule and held him as close to her as she could. For day and weeks Sally wouldn't leave her room, silently crying to the child that lay in her arms. She would only get up to go to the bathroom and feed Percy but other than that nothing else.

For months the ship floated on the edge of the Milky Way nothing but despair filled Espers filled it. Many locked themselves away in their rooms just waiting to rot away as the Olympian gods tried to find one more habitable planet. But every planet they found was already filled with humans. There was truly no hope left for this nearly extinct species.

"Were to now, there are not places left for us?" She asked the small child.

"Do you have an answer Percy? Where is one place that Espers can be free of those demons? Some place there is peace for us." She asked him as tears poured down her face as they began to enter space no ships following. The humans knew they eliminated all possible options of livable places. That was the Espers last home, and it had been ripped from their hands. Just then she heard a knock at the door, as she sat up and called them in.

"Hello Sally." Said a familiar voice of Hestia the eldest of the Olympian gods, her face wrecked with tears of her own. All Sally did was pat the bed by her as she slowly picked up Percy and set him in a crib by her bed as Hestia curled up into a ball of misery. Sally just sat there as well as she suddenly hugged Hestia. Hestia was like a sister to her, and Poseidon was almost as close to Hestia as he was to Sally.

"Were to now?" She asked Hestia as the goddess like Esper remained silent.

"We don't know." She said quietly as Sally nodded.

"What about outside our Galaxy?" Sally asked as Hestia just laughed.

"If we could we would have but a ship like this was not made for the long of a journey." She said in a sad tone.

"What if we jumped?" I asked her.

"We would have no idea what coordinates to put in, we could jump in the middle of a star for all we know." She said.

"There is no more hope Sally, the humans are just going to wait for us all to die in this ship. That was their plan all along anyways." Hestia said startling Sally since this was the Esper of hope itself, so if she said there was no hope then she truly knew that it was the end.

"What abou-." But they were both cut off by a sudden ringing in their ears as they both toppled over in pain. As they did they both lay withering in pain on the bed Sally tried to see what was causing the sound, but as she looked up she saw a man that was tall women.

Her skin a perfect shade of color and as flawless as anything she had ever seen. She wore a simple backless whiter dress that was almost see-through. It cut off in front barely after her genitals. Around her neck was a thick necklace all made of one piece of a silver with elegant designs of waves on it. In the middle of the piece of metal was a giant smooth sapphire blue gem.

Also between her breasts was the same type of gem the way from an actual necklace the hung down around her neck. Around her body was other pieces of the silver that made arm braces and other things on her dress. As well as a small ring around her waist that seemed to be part of the dress that held a see-through piece of cloth around the back of her legs.

On her wrist was a bracelet just like her thicker necklace that held to her throat but it had tear drop shaped gems of the same color in them unlike the necklace which was oval. She had long dark to almost black blue hair running down her back. But the exquisite feature was her ears, giant long ears that were almost a foot long extended from her head and back. As well as her eyebrows that seemed to be about six inches long but hey were light blue instead.

They were just like her ears as they left her head and went for another 5 inches back, but the most startling factor was her eyes. Pure white eyes just starred at Hestia and Sally as she walked slowly into the room. She in Sally's view was absolutely gorgeous nothing wrong, even her eyebrow's that were long and to the sides of her head seemed to fit her perfectly. But as she walked in the ringing stopped but Sally and Hestia found their body's unable to move.

She didn't say a word a she took quiet steps in the room not making a noise as she slowly approached the crib with Percy in it. Sally began to panic and as did Hestia, but he women saw this and gave them a gentle smile.

"_Do not worry, I am not here to harm_." She said in a language the seemed to translate itself in their heads. But hearing it from her moth was like never hearing a language but you know what she said. But as Hestia and Sally watched the women she slowly picked up the sleeping baby as she smiled a little.

"_Small king_." She said in the same language sending shiver down both the paralyzed women's backs.

"_The last hope to save our races is in your hands, I wish you luck on your journey to your one and true home_." She said as she set down Percy and placed something by his hand. But with that she was gone in a blink, both women shot up in an instant as she disappeared regaining their motion. Sally instantly went to Percy's side as Hestia darted to the door to see if the women was in the hallway.

"What was that?" Sally asked Hestia holding he baby close as she came back in the room.

"I have no idea, what did she give to him?" Hestia asked as she looked down at a parchment in the bed. As Hestia picked it up she unfolded it to a giant list of numbers.

"What is this?" She asked herself as Sally held Percy close.

"I think they are coordinates." Sally said as Hestia looked at them and nodded. But then she looked at baby Percy who was sleeping peacefully in Sally's arms.

"What did she mean by both our races?" She asked as Sally's eyes just got wide.

"You think she means there are other Espers out there?" Sally asked cautiously as Hestia just starred at the parchment.

"There is only one way to find out." She said taking the parchment and putting it in her pocket and walking over to a phone on the wall. In a matter of seconds she typed in a number as it began to ring.

"Hello?" Answered a familiar voice of Athena.

"Sister I think I found where we need to go." Hestia said with a smile at the face in front of her.

"How?" She asked as Hestia smiled.

"Just wait and see I am coming to you right now." She said as she was off running down the hallway as Sally starred down at Percy.

"Little King, I like it." She said remember the nickname for Poseidon she made up for him. As she did small tears came to her eyes as she slowly lowered the baby back into the crib.

"Let's just hope that someday this will all end." Sally said with a kiss on the child's head.

**DATE: August 18, 7002**

**PERCY POV: 6 years old**

"Percy what are you doing up there?" I heard as I looked down as my mother shaking her head at me.

"I don't know." I said in all honest as I looked down at her from on top of the house. I loved the view from out house, it was like looking at the world at two different times at once. Our house was in one of the tallest houses in the forest we live in. On my right was the setting sun and on my left was a rising moon. Giving me a beautiful view as I watched the colors mix together. My mother just sighed as I felt my body suddenly get picked up as I floated down to her waiting arms. Mothers Esper power of telekinesis has grown a lot since I remember.

"How many times have I told you to not climb up there?" She asked me with a puffy angry face. She was like a child stuck in an adult's body sometimes, but as she set me down I blushed a little as she starred at me.

"162 times." I said sheepishly as she sat me down with a surprised look in her eye.

"You have been counting?" She asked me as I nodded.

"I like numbers." I said shyly thinking it isn't something a 6 year old should say.

"Well then…since I am going to go to town for a while I called your aunt Hestia to come and babysit you." She said as I smiled.

"Aunt Hestia is coming!" I said excitedly remembering her wonderful cookies she makes. Not as good as my mom's but they were still up there.

"Yep so why do you go get cleaned up and she will be here in a little okay." She said as I nodded and ran in the house to get ready. After a little I heard a knock at the door, my mom got up and walked over revealing my aunt Hestia.

"How are you doing dear?" Hestia asked giving my mom a hug as I ran over and hugged her legs.

"Oh you're as cute as ever." She said picking me up and planting a kiss on my cheek as I 'yucked' at it.

"Well I will see you when I get back Hestia I hope Percy won't be too much to handle." My mom said as she just laughed.

"Trust me if I could handle Zeus I can handle anyone." She said as mom just laughed.

"Okay I will see you around." Sally said giving her a hug then she was off leaving me and Hestia.

"So what do you want to do first?" Hestia asked me as I sat down on her lap relishing in her warmth and smell of pot-roasts.

"Story telling!" I yelled as she smiled.

"Okay which one do you want to hear first?" She asked.

"I want to hear the one about how Espers found this planet." I said excited as it was my favorite story.

"Oh that one." She said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Well it all started about 6 years ago. Back when the Espers just fled their home planet once again because of the humans. After months of searching we had fond not home but one night a women more beautiful than I had ever seen visited us." She said.

"Princess Luna." I said as she nodded.

"The one and only, but as she visited us she gave us coordinates to their planet. For they were also Espers of their original race, but unlike ours they had stopped being hunted a millennia ago. So we warped to their planet in hope of finding a new home, which we did. In fact not only our races were infected by the ESP virus but in fact hundreds of races were infected. All visited by Princess Luna as their own original races chased them from their homes."

"Each race that has an ESP power now lives on this planet and some of the few only a couple minutes away. But this planet became our new home, for the human Espers we got the forests of the planet. Given to us by Princess Luna herself, but that is not all. When we came here there was also 4 other races on this planet before us."

"There was the elves the ones who were nice enough to give us a home alongside them, the angels that live if the floating mountains of the Kalani, the water nymphs that live in all bodies of water, and the horned ones that live in the molten plains of fire. Each species claiming a continent of its own besides us humans who live with the elves. But many other sub species that are crosses between our races live on the other two plants that also orbit this star"

"What species is Princess Luna again?" I asked her as she smiled.

"She is a royal water nymph, she was said to have the purest royal blood of any nymph in the world. Much like her ancestors who were said to have Esper powers so strong they could move planets on whim. But nowadays Espers are about as strong as your mother or a little more. But lets get back to the story."

"As the years went on we started to build giant cities in the trees, and cities as the bases of them. Merging our two separate worlds together to form one giant elf/human environment that we both thrive in as of today. But one day we hope we can take back our homes." Hestia added on the end as I felt sadness fill her voice. I just smiled as I hugged her waist as she smiled once again.

"Hestia why do the humans hate us?" I asked her as she seemed to think about it.

"Probably because they fear us, or because one act that our ancestors did to anger them. Humans are very unforgiving creatures. That is why it is hard for human Espers to live with other species, we fear them but because we are all Espers we can live together. But hopefully one day it will end with peace but I doubt that it will. But on a happier note guess what I brought?" She asked me as I widened my eyes.

"Cookies?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Better that that, I brought blue cookies." She said rummaging in her bag and brought out a container of the delicious morsels. I just smiled as she gave them to me, instantly I ripped it open and began to devour them. All she did was laugh as the still warm chocolate cookies melted in my mouth, I was in Elysium. But as I ate them I felt tears peck my eyes as I ate slower one cookie in each hand.

"I wonder if dad liked moms cookies." I said taking a slow bite of one and chewing even slower my thoughts overruling my current wanting of cookies as I felt more tears fill my eyes. At my words Hestia also grew a sad face and hugged me as I took another bite.

"He loved them very much, he would never stop talking about them trust me." She said into my hair as she kissed my head.

"What was he like?" I asked her.

"That isn't a question to ask me Percy, ask your mother okay." She said as I nodded and continued eating the cookies. Hestia just smiled and rubbed my head until I felt sleepiness start to rush over my full belly body. Quickly I found my head in Hestia's lap as I drifted off to sleep.

**LINEBREAK: 12 YEARS LATER**

"Percy you there?" A voice suddenly said in my head as I groaned as I woke up from my past memory. But as I did I felt tears on my face but being in space they just floated in front of me. As I wiped my tears I just continued looking into the pitch darkness in front of me, little speck of light littering its darkness as I just starred.

"Hey space brain respond." I heard as I growled a little at the name.

"Yeah I am here what's up?" I asked her in my mind because I knew she would pick it up.

"Were almost there." She said as I smiled a little.

"Took us long enough, how many months have we been in hyper sleep?" I asked out loud this time as I flicked on the com between all our ships.

"3 months." I heard from a male voice as I smiled.

"Really thought it was going to be longer than that." I said as I scratched the back of my head my body stiff after not moving for so long.

"You never read the reports do you, you're such a space brain." She said as I just laughed along with several other voices.

"Beets being Smart water." I said as she cursed at the nickname.

"Percy that isn't very nice to bring that up." I heard from a quieter voice.

"Piper it is useless to try to uses your ESP over the com it won't work." I said as the others laughed as I swear I could feel her blush from here.

"Approaching planet Alpha in 20 minutes prepare to land." Said a robotic voice as I laughed a little.

"Never gets old hearing your voice." I commented to the ships voice as I began to flick switches an press buttons from my small cockpit. As I did I saw a planet enter my view from the right as I smiled a little.

"So how long do you think this war will take?" A voice said.

"To long." Replied a sweet voice.

"Got that right." Said a deep voice.

"Oh looks like the love birds are awake." Commented a voice that you could almost see a grin as he said it.

"Says the elf." Replied the deep voice.

"Hey need I remind you it is a third elf, third horned one, and a third human." He said annoyed as we all laughed.

"Shut up Leo." Said a stricter female's voice.

"Ah Calypso you hurt me." He said in a dramatic voice.

"Whatever guys we are approaching the surface now, Percy you stay in orbit you know the drill." Said Annabeth our half water nymph half human, aka Smartwater.

"You got it Smartwater, Charles keep an eye on Leo will you who know what that elf will do with Calypso if he is together with her." I said earing an ohhh from everyone, I bet Calypso's cheeks were on fire right now.

"Will do, beginning decent." He said as I watched 16 ships enter the planet's atmosphere as I smiled. Leaning back in my seat as I settled in watching the sun the planet orbited. This planet was the last planet that the Espers once had as a home. This planets was the place my father died to protect the ship that held our future of human Espers. But now the Espers wanted to fight back, with an army of 5,000 Espers on the ground of Alpha planet we were ready. But with this elite squad of Espers sent to help our army we were ready to take back what was ours.

The Espers were finally fighting back.


	2. I Forgot, Wedding, Sexfreind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL: Who should Percy be with? I don't care if people want multiple. But he will only have 3 women in his harem at max.**

**EX's: (Artemis) or (Annabeth, Gaia, Nyx)**

**Gaia: 1**

**Artemis: 1**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Nyx: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

"Whatever guys we are approaching the surface now, Percy you stay in orbit you know the drill." Said Annabeth our half water nymph half human, aka Smartwater.

"You got it Smartwater, Charles keep an eye on Leo will you who know what that elf will do with Calypso if he is together with her." I said earing an ohhh from everyone, I bet Calypso's cheeks were on fire right now.

"Will do, beginning descent." He said as I watched 16 ships enter the planet's atmosphere as I smiled. Leaning back in my seat as I settled in watching the sun the planet orbited. This planet was the last planet that the Espers once had as a home. This planets was the place my father died to protect the ship that held our future of human Espers. But now the Espers wanted to fight back, with an army of 5,000 Espers on the ground of Alpha planet we were ready. But with this elite squad of Espers sent to help our army we were ready to take back what was ours.

The Espers were finally fighting back.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

*Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.* A sudden sound played from my pocket as all the chatter went silent as the coms were still on. All the screens in front of me suddenly displayed the word 'Pause' as I listened to see if I was right. After another set of rings I slowly reached into my pocket and looked at who was calling me, as I looked at the screen it said Paul on it as I hinged my breath.

"You going to answer that?" Asked Annabeth in a laughing tone.

"Shut up give." I said as I tapped the hologram the phone shot out as I answered my call.

"Hello?" I asked as instantly Paul's voice came on the phone, my soon to be stepdad. Even though he was an Elf mom loved him with all her heart, he was even younger than her by 50 years which made it kind of funny.

"Where the hell are you?" I heard her ask me in a tone that said 'don't joke around right now'.

"I am in the simulator…" I said but I couldn't finish.

"At school?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said in a shy voice even though I loved Paul to death he still scarred the shit out of me when he went into teacher mode I called it.

"God you realized the wedding starts in 30 minutes right." He said with a deep sigh as my eyes searched for the nearest clock to find it was 4:30 pm.

"But I thought it started at 6." I said panicking as he sighed again.

"That is what time the party starts, the wedding starts in 30 minutes Percy. All I can say is hurry." He said as he hung up as I instantly hit the red button on the side of the cockpit. As I did all the suddenly all the screens went black and the cockpits all popped open. As they did I jumped out onto the deck to my right as all the other flight simulators came to their docking spots.

"What the hell?" I heard as I turned to our superman of the group. Jason stood tall with his blonde hair and pure white wings behind him. He was one of our group's half angel half humans and a son of Jupiter, who was currently dating Piper our group's mascot as I called her. Unlike her half-sister Selina who was full human, Piper was half subspecies half human. Both their mothers being Aphrodite an Olympian who likes to get around with her ESP. The thing was her subspecies half that she got from her father who was a full lion subspecies.

Yes a Cat, she had both her brown Cat ears like a German shepherd. They stuck deep in her hair and almost blended into it completely. But that was only if she put them down, which most the time they were up listening to people. But her sharp feline like teeth but only on her canines, also her tail was dead a giveaway. Her tail swung back and forth impatiently as I realized I was staring at them as Jason floated over to Piper as she just glared at me for stopping training.

"Sorry but I need to go." I said as I began to instantly strip from my space flight suit which was really just a simple piece of cloth that had not helmet and a zipper on the front. But that caused all the girls to look away. Most the guys just laughed but when the realized I was wearing my normal blue shirt and pants underneath they all just laughed harder.

"Where?" I heard a voice as I tripped as I tried to get it off my feet. As I looked up I saw Grover and Juniper. Grover was a subspecies of goat/human and full human and a son of Pan, while Jupiter was one of the rare pure blood wood nymphs. Which don't like violence in the least bit but she knew that she would have to learn about it sometime so she joined the Esper Academy.

"To my mom and Paul's wedding, I only have like 25 minutes left and it is on the other side of the city." I said as I managed to get my feet through the holes as I struggled a little more.

"You're not going to make it." Said a female's voice as I looked to see Annabeth a daughter of Athena and Luke. Annabeth or Smartwater was out group's smartest person even without her ESP ability. Luke on the other hand was our class clown, his father being Hermes an Olympian and his mother a full angel. Unfortunately his mother's ESP consumed her mind and destroyed her, but I guess that happens to people with the ESP power of foresight. But he like Jason had big white wings on his back as he looked smugly at me with his scarred face.

"Yes I will, watch me." I said standing up and putting on my shoes as I began to run, everyone sighing and started to follow me. Luke had taken to the air as did Jason, both lightly flapping as I ran full speed out of the giant building that housed all 20 space flight simulators. As I got to the door Piper was already holding it open as she smirked at everyone. Piper held the schools fastest time for any type of running for subspecies. Even thought she was only half subspecies she still kicked ass at it.

As I zipped out the door I saw Luke and Jason perched on another building waiting as they took the exit above for angels. Angels didn't really like to walk so the school had to put in giant entry ways in each building for them. That could be Hovercopter outside the buildings for them or giant entry ways in the ceilings for buildings like this.

"Your so slow." I heard as Zoe and Reyna sat outside already, damn Reyna and her ESP. But I didn't pay one of our humans Reyna any attention as Zoë just laughed at me, she was half human and half wood nymph and an adopted daughter of Artemis. Even though she did have that calm blood in her veins that didn't mean anything to her as she constantly acted like a demon to all me. Let me tell you there was only like 7 guys Zoë didn't hate that included me of course, but I had a feeling sometimes I was wrong.

"Whatever….where the hell is my bike?" I asked looking for my motorcycle as it wasn't wear I left it. As I looked around everyone else made it out as Jason flew down and patted me on the shoulder.

"Thalia took it remember, she needed to get to the wedding also." He said as I nearly snapped right there. Thalia was the person I thought lived to make my life miserable. She was Zoe's sister also being half human and half wood nymph. But I swear that women was like the devil herself.

"God damn it!" I screamed as I looked around at the people already leaving towards the other side of the city. Since they weren't part of the wedding like I was they had time they could be later for all if they wanted to. But I still had to get on my fucking suit and everything. Hazel another human hitched a rides on Frank's back who was also a human, but as he transformed into a horse and galloped away with Hazel riding on his back. But then I noticed Jason standing beside me as Piper walked over to us. Her tail flicking from side to side as I decided to rack in some old favors.

"Jason I need you to carry me to the chapel." I said as I saw his face panic a little as he looked at my face, my face basically said 'I got you now little animal'.

"No way man." He said with a huff of hot air, but I guess that is a son of Zeus thing.

"Oh yes you will, or do I have to tell piper what I bought for you to put in her cookies last week?" I asked as his eyes grew dangerously close together.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered to me as I looked at Piper, who was obviously intrigued what we were whispering about.

"Watch me." I said as I slipped past him and face Piper.

"Hey Piper I just wanted to let you know I gave Jason a bag of c-." But I was cut off as Jason put both his hands on my mouth as he smiled at his gilrinned at Piper.

"Wait Percy w-." but she was cut off by Jason.

"Don't worry about it please, if you don't I will buy you whatever you want to eat tomorrow." He pleaded with her as her eyes grew suspicious as she starred at him.

"Okay fair enough, but you better hurry up everyone already left." She said as she began to sprint off as I smiled under Jason's hands.

"You better not tell her I spike her cookies with catnip got it." He said with a deep red blush as I pretended to zip up my lips and throw away the zipper. You see like any other feline Piper would become very how, should I say 'horny' when she eats it or grows wet when she smells it. Being such an effective item against the feline subspecies it is only sold at adult stores in small packages. Being a friend I am I bought Jason a packet because he was too embarrassed to.

But when Piper ate it she was all over Jason like honey in a beehive, thought I know they didn't do anything. They had a lush makeout session on the couch as Thalia described it when she came over to see them. So to put simply Piper if she knew what he did she would kill him for it, so I kind of use it as time of leverage against him.

"Got it, now take flight superman!" I yelled as he shook his head and began to carry me. I just smiled as I he flew as fast as he could with me as luggage. In 15 minutes we made it ad he dropped me off by the back door. With luck on my side somehow made it inside as I watched Paul pace inside, once he saw me he just pointed to my suit as I nodded.

"You have 5 minutes hurry, why can't you be like Thalia and on time?" He asked me as I stripped right in the middle of the room to my underwear as I already had on the pants.

"She stole my bike Paul, I was lucky that I got Jason to carry me here." I said as I slipped on the shirt as he sighed.

"I know I could sense him carrying you, why didn't you just use your ESP power?" He asked me as I slipped on the belt but stopped at I looked at him.

"You know why Paul." I said slower and in a painful voice as he seemed to mentally slap himself for forgetting.

"Percy I am sorry." He said as I sighed and threw on the blue tux, and finally finished with the snap on tie as I stood ready.

"It's okay Paul, your aren't the only person to forget." I said patting him on the back as he nodded.

"Now why don't you go make my mother a happily married women." I said laughing as I saw his long ears turn a little shade of red.

"Yeah lets." He said pulling me with him as we walked into the waiting room as I slipped into my spot beside Thalia as she just snickered at me.

"You're a little late Space boy." She said.

"Says the thief." I said in a whisper as that shut her up. She many act like a turd around me and mostly every one of us guys. But long ago when she was little and we played my mother Sally once found her stealing stuff from a store one time we went to town. Lets just say after that little fiasco if my mother heard ever Thalia ever stealing anything. Oh man she just lost it, and Thalia knew that I would tell my mom she _stole_ my bike. Thus setting my mom off on Thalia's ass, I bet she would even spank her.

"Shut up both of you." Hissed Clarisse as she stood behind Thalia, she was a full human but a daughter of Ares like Frank was. By her side sat our little half demon half human and the proud 'I think' son of Hades Nico. He just glared at me as I just smirked at him, it was my job to set up who walked with who. So I set Nico up with Clarisse his most 'favorite' person every, I could just feel his glare in the back of my head that said 'I will get you later'.

"Shh it's starting." Thalia said as her arm looped through mine as the doors opened and the wedding began.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

"Percy you managed to get here on time." I heard as I spun around to see my mom in her now much more toned down wedding dress. Which was still light blue but still fancy in a way, but not like her wedding dress she changed out of fancy.

"Hey I always managed somehow." I said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She just smiled as she kissed me on the cheek as well. Then I proceed to hug Paul and pull back as my cousins, which is basically everyone I mentioned, gathered around us to congratulate them.

"Paul you hurt her I hurt you got it." I said patting his arm as he smiled.

"You don't think I don't know that? You were the one who drove off other men with your attitude. I guess I should thank you for that actually, because if your attitude didn't get you in trouble at school so much I wouldn't have met this beautiful women in those meetings about you." He said kissing my mom on the lips as everyone one of us 'mature' people groaned. We were such kids sometimes, well I guess we were still were but whatever.

"Hey that's not true." I said blushing.

"Really?" Both my mom and Paul asked as I gulped.

"Well not entirely, what about parent teacher conferences?" I asked as they sighed.

"Give up Space boy your just digging the hole deeper." Thalia said patting my arm as everyone laughed leaving me to blush hard. Everyone else that came here originally with me was wishing them a happy wedding and stuff as I stepped out of the room for a minute. As I did I managed to sneak out leaving everyone else in room to party I just sat on the steps and starred at the starry night. The sky seemed to calm me as I looked past the street lights and into the darkness that was space.

As did I put my hand back but as I did I felt something touch my hand as I looked down to find an old newspaper. Even though the world was highly advance and mostly technological there was a couple newspapers running around still. As I looked at the paper I noticed the date, it was a paper from last 6 years ago that somehow survived. Its paper I just now noticed were ripped and torn but the front page was still very readable as it looked at its stained pages.

But as I read it I noticed a very haunting photo from all those years ago, the photo was of a crater in the middle of a subspecies city. Their cities resembled old cities back on the mother planet earth, from the photos I have seen these were buildings like the 2000's on the planet. But as I looked at the massive destruction the crater had made in the city I felt a pain build in my chest. This crater in this highly populated city was created from one thing, that thing was me.

"I am so sorry." I said as I felt tears run down my face. The even still haunted me to this day, I could still remember the screams of people in the streets, the fires that burned people alive, the sound of my own heartbeat that sounded like a cannon in my ears. But most of all the numbers, 7834 people killed, 10 thousand injured, 20 blocks destroyed, 1 friend that died in my hands. I could still remember the smile on her face as she told me it wasn't my fault. Her name was Bianca, Nico's sister, we had a date with that day.

We were just doing a normal small date that went as simple as anything, a movie, amusement part, and then dinner. But the even happened at night when I was walking her home. I still had a ways to go but I we just chatted the whole time. But as we walked in the darkness as two 12 year olds who have done no wrong. I seemed like fate had other plans that day.

8 men suddenly surrounded us they didn't shower their faces under the animal masks, but I could tell they were subspecies with their tails hanging at their butts. They were a simple gang that wanted the humans to leave. Even going as far as killing humans that moved into the subspecies city to prove a point. And we were their prime targets, in an instant I felt a clawed foot kick me in the gut. I went down with a loud oomph, as I collapsed on all fours gasping for air.

Bianca screamed as it happened but she couldn't do anything as I saw one of the draw a blade as the others held her arms. She cried and cried begging for them to stop, but then never listened as they began to slowly slice her arms. Blood flowed from the cuts as I was repeatedly kicked on the ground to the point the blood started to come from my mouth. Bianca begging them to stop kicking me and to hit her more. She was by far the most carrying girl…no women I have ever met.

Which they did they left me alone but that is when it happened. With several large gashes covering her small body and blood dripping from them. They decided to finish the job, all I could do was cry as my throat wouldn't work. I watched as the blade reached hilt deep in her gut, gasp was all that came from her mouth as he ripped it out. With that they threw her down as she lay limp on the ground.

I didn't care what happened to me at this point as I slowly got onto all fours feeling at least several broken bones and cracked ones as I crawled over to her. All they did was watch as I crawled over to her their sick grins hidden underneath the masks. Finally I reached her as I rolled her over onto her back, a large puddle of blood around her already as I watched the life drain from her eyes. But with the last of her strength she slowly reached up to me and said 'it isn't your fault'.

With that the last of her life left her body as her body suddenly go slump in my arms, I just sat starring at her with tears rushing down my face. I called out her name and anything I could to try to wake her up but she was gone. I just kneeled in her blood as I did this, hopping somewhere this was not true at all. But as I realized it was true that this was the reality that was thrust upon me I snapped. With a roar I set off my ESP power, with that the destruction that was named 'the day of reckoning' came in a flash of an instant.

I didn't even stay awake as the destruction around me happened, all I did was slump over onto Bianca's limp body and fell asleep. They didn't blame it on me, instead they blamed it on an experiment gone wrong in a lab that happened to be near us. But I know it was me and I know I killed all those people, only the closest people I know like mom and Paul know it was me. But because of that I refuse to use my ESP for anything. My ESP has brought me nothing but destruction and chaos so I will never use it if I have to.

"Hey." I suddenly heard as I snapped up to a smiling face of Thalia, unlike usual she didn't wear a face of anger or sarcasm. No she wore a face of sincerity and sadness as she gently gripped my shoulder.

"Thinking of Bianca again?" She asked me as she sat down beside me as I crumpled up the paper and threw it away.

"Yeah…that night still haunts me to this day." I said in greatly saddened voice, but at the same time an anger that I felt Thalia shiver at.

"Well come on inside okay, get your mind off of it okay. I know a cute girl I could hook you up with." She said in a voice that almost said 'don't lock me out once again' with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha all right just give me a few more minutes okay." I said as she nodded and headed inside as I just looked up at the sky and sighed. My mind drifting to my power as I slowly held out my hand a little. As I did I just watched it as a sudden dim blue light came from my palm as I looked at it. In my palm was a crest, in the middle of the crest was an upside down Omega made of real blue fire that moved as if there was not wind. Not burning me at all as it lay inside a shield design.

On the top of the shield lay a simple crow that had not special qualities to it just simple and plain. On the sides of the shield were wings that also glowed a dim gold, they extended upward and looked to be angel wings. But the in middle of the upside down Omega was a number in roman numerals the number was L or 50. I just looked at the cool flame in my hand as I sighed and closed it. My power was something other than normal, but that can wait for another day. Right now I was going to meet this girl Thalia wanted me to meet.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Percy this is Sara, Sara this is Percy. Now converse." She said bailing out on me as Sara tried to say something but Thalia left. I just let out a low chuckle as I watch Thalia scoot off and start to hand out by Nico who also was watching everyone. The party was in full swing as I just turned down to the small 5 foot 6 elf in front of me. She wore a simple white dress with lace around the outside acting as a second dress almost. She was just fidgeting abnormally with her punch in her hands as she looked up at me.

"Hello." She said shyly extending her hand as I shook it carefully. Me being a 6 foot 5 giant that seemed to be carved out of granite with muscles, but still lean like a swimmer. I didn't want to hurt her as I shook her hand.

"So what did Thalia tell you about me?" I asked as I walked her over to a wall facing the dance floor as people were going all out.

"That your kind and strong, also a complete airhead when it comes to some things." She said quietly as I laugh. A faint hint of red was working its way onto her cheeks and her ears.

"No sometimes airhead isn't even good enough so they call me Spacebrain." I said making her laugh a little.

"So you go to Esper Academy?" I asked her as she shook her head. I just smiled a little as I thought of some school competitions that different schools had yearly. That reminds me our next one is in a few weeks, back to the pretty elf girl.

"So what _else_ did Thalia tell you, because you're not part of Paul's or my family side. I can tell you're here for other than the wedding as well." I asked her putting feeling into it as she sighed as if she was caught.

"Well… Thalia brought me along to ask you a certain question." She said as I sighed knowing where this was going.

"I am not interested in a relationship, if that is what she told you." I said in a little harsher of tone than needed as I felt her stiffen.

"No it isn't that…I have recently been forced to marry a much older man by my father. He did it because he owed a debt to the man, I would make his 5th wife. So I want you to…" She stopped as I realized what she was talking about.

"How old is he?" I asked her as she seemed confused.

"Pardon?" She asked me.

"How old is your sugardaddy?" I asked her as her face went red.

"A little over 900 years old, I want my first to be with someone I love. But since I can't have that I want it from someone at least close to my age. I told Thalia about my predicament and she suggested you take it. She told me you do it quiet often about things like this so please help me." She said in a stern voice but in a whisper so no one heard us.

"…" I remained silent as I thought about it her predicament and all of the things. It was true outside of my normal life with all my friends and stuff, I got constant requests to do these sort of things for women of all races. Thalia kind of spread a rumor in our own school that I was a male slut but I didn't care. They just didn't want a dirty old man taking their virginity I got that but there was one rule I had to lay down if I was to take their virginity.

"I will do it but you must promise me that just because I will do this does it mean that we are in a relationship. I am just saving your purity from an old man's dick okay, in no way does this mean we are in a relationship." I said in a calm voice as she nodded, I guess Thalia already told her about the rule. I guess Thalia you could say was my 'distributor' in way. She found girls in these kind of situations and pointed them in my direction. Which happened about once a month since arranged marriages for things like this were quiet numerous on this planet.

"I understand…so when do you want to do it?" She asked blushing hard as I smiled a little.

"It's up to you, I can take you in the bathroom here if you want. Or I can come to your house one late night and do it then. Or I could buy a night at a love hotel and we could stay there for a night, I know a good one where the owner knows me." I said as she blushed thinking of what to do as I looked over at Thalia who just winked at me. I just flipped her off as she gave me the thumbs up as Sara finally responded.

"L-Love hotel, this Saturday." She said as I nodded and pulled out my phone as I gave it to her.

"Put your information under the list called Loved Ones." I said as she looked at me funny.

"Why?" She asked me as I snickered a little.

"Most of the time, the women who I mess around with call me back sometimes. They just ask for one night more again and again." I said as she just blushed hard but quietly put in her contact info.

"Thanks for this." She said shyly as I smiled a little and gave her a pat on the head as I marked the date down on the calendar as 'Sara's big day'. I just laughed a little at her comment as I noticed I had been racking up the days lately. This month I had one new one or Sara, and 4 revisits to married women I might add. My oldest person thought was a women at the age of 130 but still looked at lease 21. I was such a slut if I had to say so myself, but I didn't care it helped pass the time.

"No problem, and if you need anything call me. It doesn't even need to be about sex okay I am always a good shoulder to cry on sometimes." I said with a grin as I sent her a messages as she locked in my phone number as I shut off the hologram and slipped it back into my pocket.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Sure." I said leaning back and putting my hands behind my head like our whole past conversation didn't happen.

"Why do you even agree to help 'us' out?" She asked as I looked down at her.

"Let me answer that question with a question. Why do you think I do it?" I asked her as she seemed to think for a minute.

"Because you feel sorry for people show can't control the fate they have been handed, so you help were you can. From a sexfriend to a shoulder to cry on you want to help as many people as you can even if it hurts yourself. So you help were you can it is just know for being more of a sexfriend than others." She said as I nodded.

"That is it I guess." I said simply as she had a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, and I will see you Saturday." She said pulling me down and giving me a kiss on the cheek as she ran off to the right as. As she did Thalia seemed to pop out of nowhere with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up." I said as she began to speak but stopped for a second. But then she decided to speak as I groaned.

"That makes 37 now, you're getting popular." She said with a grin as I shook my head.

"If you must know only 25 of them are active with me okay." I said annoyed as she laughed.

"I have to admit though you are doing the right think even if you don't see it that way." She said as I just snickered.

"Remind me why I let you even talk me into this?" I asked her as she smiled evilly.

"Because you were chasing after Rachel's ass for about a year and you needed something to do other than that. So I set you up with some real ass, you didn't seem to mind at first if I remember." She said as I shook my head.

"I feel like I am some hooker that you control and you are the pimp." I said as she just laughed.

"Wow now hooker is a little extreme, I think 'slut at service' fits you better." She said as I groaned.

"Whatever I don't feel like wasting any more time with you." I said as I just walked over to my mom leaving the half wood nymph to laugh to herself.

**LINEBREAK:**

**NEXT DAY:**

"Percy wake up." I heard as I groaned moved the covers of my bed to fully cover me. I just heard my mother sigh as I heard her walk closer to me and stop right before my bed.

"Come on your almost late for school." She said as I groaned some more.

"Do I have to?" I asked her as I suddenly felt my body start to lift out of the beg and float for a second.

"Wait I was ki-." But I was silence as my mom dropped me form 4 feet off the ground onto my floor causing my whole room to shake a little.

"You awake now?" She asked me as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Whatever happened to you tickling me awake?" I asked her groaning a little as I pope my back and stood up as I felt all my bones pop. I just faced my mother as she shook her head as she laughed a little.

"What happened to the small child that used to call my mommy?" She asked me as I felt a little hurt.

"Touché." I said as I began to put some pants as realized today was Friday as I smiled a little. Today was the ESP power test days or duels as we called them. That meant I could kick Thalia's ass again this year, but being a senior that meant that I was to be sent out to planet Alpha to join the other 5000 Espers in the battle for our home. But I still had half a year left and I plan to make the most of it before I go.

"Well anyway get dressed Paul is almost ready to leave." She said as she left my room but before she did she stopped and turned to me. Just then she reached in her pocket and tossed me my phone as I looked down at it then her.

"Also some women name Jessica says something about Sunday, does that spark anything in your mind?" She asked as I began to sweat a little. Jessica was 90 year old full blooded horned one that worked as supermodel. She was married to a 500 year old Elf who basically lost all interest with their sexual life about 2 years ago. So she found about Thalia from a rumor that came from her daughter. One thing led to another and boom I was fucking a supermodel MILF once every 2 weeks.

"Oh yeah she wants me to tutor her in her ESP power." I lied to my mom as she bought into it as she smiled.

"Well keep up the good work okay, also hurry back today." She said in a sadder voice as I remembered what today was.

"Don't worry mom I will be back in time to go with you to dads grave." I said with a sad smile as she nodded. Hiding her emotion well, dad may be dead and she may be married to Paul but she still had some feelings for him.

"Okay now hurry you don't want to be late." She said as I smiled and darted out of my room to start a hopefully good day at school.

**(A/N: please take a look at the poll at the top for who Percy is going to be with.)**

**Races:**

**Elves (forest)**

**Human (forest, cities)**

**Angels (floating moutains)**

**Horned ones (molten plains of fire)**

**Demons (molten plains of fire)**

**Fire/Water/Wood-Nymphs (Everywhere their type pertains to)**

**Subspecies (Everywhere)**

**Devil (City of Darkness)**

**People:**

**Leo (1/3 human, 1/3 elf, 1/3 demon)**

**Jason (1/2 human, ½ angel)**

**Piper (1/2 cat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Calypso (human)**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Frank (human)**

**Hazel (human)**

**Selina (human)**

**Clarisse (human)**

**Nico (1/2 devil, ½ human)**

**Ethan (devil)**

**Luke (1/2 angel, ½ human)**

**Grover (1/2 goat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Thalia (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Zoë (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Olympians (human)**

**Paul (elf)**


	3. Thalia Gets It, Past, School Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL: Who should Percy be with? I don't care if people want multiple. But he will only have 3 women in his harem at max.**

**EX's: (Artemis) or (Annabeth, Gaia, Nyx)**

**Sorry I can't do Annabeth or Calypso they are in relationships already.**

**Artemis: 11**

**Nyx: 11**

**Gaia: 4**

**Hestia: 4**

**Zoë: 2**

**Princess Luna: 2**

**Demeter: 1**

**Bianca: 1**

**Thalia: 1**

**Reyna: 1**

**Athena: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

"Well anyway get dressed Paul is almost ready to leave." She said as she left my room but before she did she stopped and turned to me. Just then she reached in her pocket and tossed me my phone as I looked down at it then her.

"Also some women name Jessica says something about Sunday, does that spark anything in your mind?" She asked as I began to sweat a little. Jessica was 90 year old full blooded horned one that worked as supermodel. She was married to a 500 year old Elf who basically lost all interest with their sexual life about 2 years ago. So she found about Thalia from a rumor that came from her daughter. One thing led to another and boom I was fucking a supermodel MILF once every 2 weeks.

"Oh yeah she wants me to tutor her in her ESP power." I lied to my mom as she bought into it as she smiled.

"Well keep up the good work okay, also hurry back today." She said in a sadder voice as I remembered what today was.

"Don't worry mom I will be back in time to go with you to dad's grave." I said with a sad smile as she nodded. Hiding her emotion well, dad may be dead and she may be married to Paul but she still had some feelings for him.

"Okay now hurry you don't want to be late." She said as I smiled and darted out of my room to start a hopefully good day at school.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

As I followed behind Paul on my motorcycle that was one of the more expensive kinds called a Kawasaki J Three Wheeler EV Motorbike. Took me seven years to save up for one but I managed to get one, apparently before Espers were run from out home planet they had the plans to make them. But with the current running we have been doing as a species we never got the time to make them so we just now got to them. So in all fairness it was the most badass bike they had out on the market.

But as I followed behind Paul and his current ride which was a Lindworm that was a pet for many years. But that thing was fast as I followed behind him at the speeds of 250 mph in excess as we sped to school. The highway was packed with other modes of transportation as we drove to school which was 30 minutes from my house. But as Paul pulled off into the monster lane I pulled off into the mechanical one as I sighed as I looked around me.

But finally after the 20 acing minutes that I spent on the highway with Paul as we zoomed through the massive forest I called home our exit came into view. With little effort I pulled off onto the ramp that ran over the monster lane and to the area that lead to school. Paul did the same as we both came to stop as I looked over at him as I saw the look in his eye. As if reading his mind I revved the engine as I saw the Lindworm grin almost and tense its legs. Paul just shook his head but complied as he got into a much safer positon on the beast of a monster.

As soon as the light turned green we were both off at max speed the Lindworm getting a head start as he lunged forward. We had 10 miles to school and a couple minutes to cover the distance as the race was on. I just grinned as I sped off after them, as we zigged out and in-between cars I saw the school approaching fast as I put down the hammer and sped off.

"You're never going to learn are you, Lindworms are the fastest land creature on this planet." Paul said as he waited for me to turn off my machine.

"Fastest land creature my ass." I said bellow my breath as I looked at the panting creature as I stuck out my lounge at it, earning a chuckle from Paul. As I set my helmet on my bike I plopped a dollar in the machine that I parked by as my bike suddenly began to sink in the ground. Them another piece of metal cover the surface making room for another bike that might be parked here.

"Well how about you take Harry to the stables and I will wait for you at the front doors." I said as he shook his head and hopped on Harry our Lindworm and rode him to the stables not too far away as I walked to the entrance of the school. As I walked over I noticed it was still 30 minutes before school started at I yawned a little.

"Why so tired sport?" I heard as I turned my head to a very unlikely face that made me grin.

"Ares what brings you to the school, if I remember right you were supposed to be on planet Alpha?" I asked that large man that stood maybe almost 7 feet tall, he just grinned at me and patted my back. I have known Ares for about 3 years at first we hated one another but we learned to deal with one another.

"I managed to get a day off with a special request of the school, I am in charge of recruiting people for the army during your guy's ESP power tests. As well to pay my respects to your father." He ended with a sad voice as I smiled a little.

"He did what he had to do, without him we would have never made it to this planet. Also how goes the battle?" I asked him as his face grew dark as I felt the air tingle around my skin.

"That is not something I wish to discuss at this current time, maybe when you graduate I will tell you." He said in a deep tone that just made me nod as I felt the sweat gather on my neck.

"Oh hello Ares good to see you are early." Paul said making both of us jump as we turned to him. He just had a confused look on his face as we both shook our heads.

"Yeah the same, also good to see that brat is holding it together with you teaching him." He said with a smirk as Paul laughed a little.

"Only barely." He said as I was being double teamed by them.

"Hey I am smart!" I yelled at them as Paul just laughed and walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Yes you are but the time it took you to get the way you are now took how many hours of studying?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised as I blushed.

"So at least I am not a straight D student anymore." I said as he did nod at that.

"What the punk has better grades like what C's?" Ares asked walking in behind us as I fake laughed at him.

"Haha funny, if you must know I have straight A's." I said as his eyes went wide.

"Really…wow I wonder what your mother had to do to make you get grades like that." He said as Paul laughed.

"She threatened him she would never bake him another batch of her cookies unless he got straight A's." He said as they both broke down laughing as I felt my eye twitch.

"Hey but that is a good reason I still haven't found a cookie better than your mothers." Ares said as we both nodded. Mom might be an author of a book but if she sold her cookies she could make a fortune.

"So anybody else coming that I should know about?" I asked him as his eyes sparkled a little as Paul led us to his classroom in the giant 10 story school.

"Yes actually several people are coming today, including Zeus." He said as we both stopped and looked at him.

"How the hell did he get a day off to even leave his work place?" I asked my cousin about my uncle. Uncle Zeus was a busy man as he ran all military operations in the war over planet Alpha and was a CEO of Olympian enterprises to top it off. The last time I saw uncle was a little over a year ago when he came to my father's grave with my family as a memorial.

"He requested the day off the same as he does every year, also uncle hades and even Hera will be attending. I even heard that the whole family is coming but that I just something I heard from Aphrodite. Apparently this time they want to wish you a happy birthday as well as wish him a farewell once again." Ares said as I slumped remembering that my birthday was today, every year my father's memorial overruled it. I didn't mind but it just meant that it was going to be 19 years since he had died.

"Happy birthday by the way kid." He said patting my back as I smiled a little.

"Yeah 19 years old in 3 hours, the age people have to be to fight in this war." I said as he nodded with a shallow smile.

"Don't think of it that way, also you were going to go anyways. This school is dedicated to bringing up people with talent like yours. Anyways I bet you were planning on joining anyways." He said as all I did was nod.

"Ares I think he had enough talk about that since he scored on his last ESP test. The recruiters won't stop knocking on the door, so please if you will just leave it as a happy birthday." Paul said in a tone that made Ares lift up both his hands in defense.

"Fair enough Paul, also Percy I will be keeping my eye on you during you ESP power test." He said as he fallowed Paul inside his room just in time for me to hear the first noises of people arriving at school as I let out a sigh. Sometimes I wish this war wasn't going on but I guess it is a given that people my age would be dragged into wars in a time of need. Still my birthday still brought a shiver to my back sometimes, the death of my father was on the same day as my birth. That is something nobody wants.

**LINEBREAK:**

I just sat quietly in the locker room as second period got out and ESP power tests were the rest of the day. So mainly that mean no homework of this guys which was nice I had to admit. But as I dressed in my clothes for battle which consisted of nano suits that made for great suits that morphed into anything you wanted them to be. For me it was sleek black armor that looked to be make out of some flexible metal like substance.

**View cover image to see what armor looks like okay, also i didnt draw it okay so don't give me credit for it.**

Other being completely obsidian black and almost looking like the battle ready armor that we had to wear in the war it looked badass. In the front it had multiple almost plate like pieces that looked to be bolted in. The back had four black small rods poking out of the back that grew wings of a sort that a person could use to glide for a short distance. The armor alone was almost unbreakable but the body under it wasn't so I had to be careful.

But it was completely combat ready but even if I wasn't going to into a war I wore it because of one reason. To hide my identity from the other students when I used my ESP power, other than my close friends knew it was me. Only my friends understood why and I care not to explain as I sat down and put on my black helmet. It was sleek and smooth in the front but on the inside it showed a battle ready reading bored.

On the outside of the helmet a break apart section met in the middle of the helmet, this was so I just had to hit a button and the helmet would fold back into the suit and be ready in a second later. But as I slid the helmet on I heard a giant bell go off as I smiled a little, it was the second bell to remind the contenders to get to the stadium. My opponent as I mentioned before was Thalia the thunder child that likes to get under my skin.

"Cosmos please exit the room the battle will begin any moment." A voice sounded as I smiled ad little under my helmet. You see one was because I got to wipe my floor with Thalia again this year, second was they got my request to use my number instead of my name. Every year I request they hide my name, which they do because some people are self-conscious about their powers and do the same thing I do. They hide behind armor and a fake name so they won't be shunned in their own community.

"Coming." I hummed as I hopped on my feet a little getting my jitters to loosen a little. As the door opened I heard the roar of the crowd as I stepped into the baking sunlight. As the sun blinded me for a second the roars of people shook my body. I felt fireworks go off as I smiled even larger under my helmet. People came from all around the city to see the students of Esper Academy duel one another. But the thing was they had the fight in a rank format.

Cosmos was my name I made for myself to hide my identity, the thing was Cosmos was someone special. A mystery to Esper Academy that was a ghost almost, he got the best grades in the school. He was me and I was him, I even went as far as sighing him up as s student and taking tests in his name. Paul and the principle helped me out a lot to set it in place, after the principle found out my Esper power he allowed it. But each student is categorized with a letter, I am a class B while Cosmos is Triple A class.

He was a monster I created by my own means to hide a power that I have that can change many people's opinions on me as a person or even a human. But as I looked at the massive crowd I raised my fist into the sky as the crowd roar, hundreds of people using their Espers powers to light up the night sky. The snow threatening to fall on this October night was edging across the sky as I smiled under my helmet.

Across the arena sat Thalia in her own armor that was kind of like mine but was thinner and was light blue instead of black. As well as her helmet was off as I nodded to her, she just smiled at me as she twirled her favorite spear around and slammed it in the ground as the announcer began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen I bring you the two highest ranking students of Esper Academy. On my right you have the beautiful and graceful, but don't let her outstanding looks and her bloodline fool you. This war maiden is a merciless demon that once ruled this school Esper tests with a heavy hand. I give you Thalia Grace Daughter or Artemis one of the few Olympians left in this world!" He shouted as the crowd screamed in agreement as Thalia raised her spear as she did a bolt of lightning struck her spear in a great flash.

As the bole finished she thrust it in the ground as the ground split and bolts of electricity sprouted from the ground. Lighting up the whole arena around her as her hair sparked with blue lighting as she gave me wicked smile. If you hadn't guessed Thalia's Esper power was electricity manipulation, it didn't just end at lightning bolts either. Her power ranged from anything that had to do with electricity, even the human body and the brain. But that level was still out of her reach, but she still had many tricks up her sleeves that I knew not much about. But at the display of power the crowd went wild as I watched her pop in a piece of gum or her price.

You see each Esper user has a price to pay when they use their powers. But thanks to one Esper and his power he made the prices of all Esper power much less than they used to be. But with that power in effect he lost his life or his price that he had to pay for using his power. Nowadays prices ranged from chewing on gum to even popping a finger. But there were only a few in this world who had ones so simple. But they are much easier like smoking or something not your life as payment.

But the stronger the ESP power the higher the price, but Thalia was a one in a million with her power. To have such an easy price for such was large Esper power was unheard of, but that is where mine was much different than most and why I had to make Cosmos. I don't have to pay a price for my power, people would go inside if they found out. Someone with a power like mine that didn't have to pay a price would put me in some labs and have me being dissected by scientist.

So I made the person called Cosmos that's price was that he could never see sunlight or his power would disappear. With that he was left alone from the world's scientist and people opinions for such a heavy price to pay if I didn't properly maintain his price. But Percy Jackson had a 'price' the same as Thalia with the gum. Which was simple to make up but still raised some questions but those were quickly dismissed. Back to what I was doing right now though.

"But let's not forget the number one in the school, the one who lives in the darkness that we all fear. His calm demeanor is just a simple mask that hides his true nature, he is the demon that duel with an Olympian last year and nearly won. I give you called the prince of darkness or the masked one, I give you Cosmos the force of nature so powerful it corrupts the very being his is!" He screamed as I smiled at the introduction.

All I did was raise as the crowd quickly silenced themselves as I glanced at the 13 Olympians that sat in the VIP box. The black glass hiding their presence as they looked upon me, they all knew who I was as I finally spoke as I looked right at Thalia. As I did a voice that seemed to shake the arena sounded around us.

"Let the rage of the Cosmos consume those afraid of it, and those that wish to destroy its tranquility." I said with a bow as everyone went wild. As I said my saying I smile the funny thing was that it even got put on t-shirts at the academy it was that popular. But as I rose from my bow I was met with Thalia's smirk as her light blue helmet was activated and she pulled her spear out of the ground. As she did sparks lit up around her as I saw he pop open a slot on her mask and spit out a piece of gum and pop in a new one.

"Now let the fight begin!" The announcer shouted as I pulled out a black training sword and awaited the first lightning bolt. But what happened next was a new trick to me as I saw Thalia toss her spear up and grip it like a javelin thrower would. But then I saw the spear gain mass amount of small bolts of electricity on its surface. Without hesitation she launched the spear at me, but as she did it almost instantly appeared in front of me.

"Fucker." I cursed as I barely dodged the rail gun of an arm that Thalia had. With her little electricity trick she managed to turn the spear into a projectile of her power with electricity so basically a rail gun. But as I dodged it I rushed her as space seemed to wobble around me, she just grinned remembering my trick from last year as she opened her hand. I just looked at her confused but then I understood what she was doing.

In a second I jumped as I dodged the spear as Thalia used electromagnetism to get her spear back as well as try to impale me. But as I sored through the air at her with my sword I saw her bring down her sword like a hammer as I felt the air begin to vibrate. With wide eyes I felt the gravity of the strike him me as the bolt hit me dead on. Not a second later as I lay smoldering on the ground another bolt was brought down as I was slammed down into the ground once again.

Giving me not time to recover I felt the ground bellow grow hot as I managed to do a back flip just in time as the ground exploded in a molten fountain as I glared at Thalia. She had been practicing lately, she used the energy in electricity to melt the rock and turned it into magma. All I did was pant as I felt a pain in my back grow as the crowd cheered around us. All Thalia did was plop in another piece of gum as I stood up. The crowd just roared as I placed my free hand on the tip of my blade and held it horizontally in front of me.

As I did Thalia prepared herself for my strike as I smirked under my helmet, as I used one of my two powers that I had. You see I was what you could call a god that this universe seemed to lose and give to the mortals of this world. First I didn't have to pay for using either of my powers, but the second thing was that I had two powers. That was so rare that it had only been recorded once before and that was when Chaos was born. Third was what my powers were and what they were.

My first power however was special even by power ESP power standards and that was I could copy and be able to use any power of a person that I close to me. I called it the king's guards for me able to use their power at whim. But even if I used someone else's power I still don't have to pay the price. But all must pass a certain percentage that my power monitors to allow me to use the power.

If the percent of my relationship with a person is 75% or higher I acquire their power as my own to use. But it if it drops below that I still will always have their power for me to use. As well as they always remain active in my archive of 50 powers that I have stored forever for my use. But my other power isn't something I like to talk about for now it can wait. But the current power I had Cosmos registered under was top secret and nobody could access it. Which raised some flags for some people that wanted to know ant tried to view it but they left it alone.

Both these powers are something that cannot be taken lightly so with the request of many higher ups like my uncles. They altered the records of my powers to that of water control like my father. But with these two powers I am by far one of the strongest Espers that will ever be born, but thing is the more I use them the more I grow to fear them. When I first unlocked my powers it was when Bianca died and destroyed a huge portion of the city. So I must be careful when I use my powers.

But as I prepared myself I unleashed one of my many powers I liked to use, that was Power double. As the name suggests it doubles my physical abilities and the power of any power I use with this one. To go along with Power double I unleashed one of my favorite's powers to go with this and that is flash step and multiple bodies. In a second Thalia stepped back as she felt the power radiate off me as I smirked under my helmet.

"Here it finally comes folks the moment you have been waiting for, Cosmos's sure finisher move." The announcer said as I rolled my eyes under my helmet as I bet Thalia did the same. But as the same time I saw her pop sever pieces of gum in her mouth as I saw her armor begin to arch giant bolts of electricity around her. All I could do was smile as I tilted my head to the left as I dodged a rock that had been rail gunned right at my head. Thalia just then began to launch her attack once again as I took one step forward.

In that step I was suddenly in front of Thalia about a foot but my blade was in mid swing. The blade made a humming sound as I sailed down at Thalia's shoulder. But Thalia was quicker as the blade barely touched her shoulder as she disappeared in a sonic boom of thunder. But I was faster as I met her at her landing point on the shield that protected the crowd. Almost instantly my blade was met her spear as I smiled under my helmet.

But as I reared back from the powerful strike that our weapons made I dodged a bolt of lightning that came from her spear. All I could do was go towards the ground to dodge the strike. But as I looked up I was met with Thalia standing at the top of the dome using electromagnetism to stick herself to the barrier as she pointed her spear at me. Just then hundreds of bolts of lightning began to pour down on me like rain.

Thalia was strong I had to admit it even if she was a pain in my ass, but this was not time to think of that as I began to dodge the blasts that shattered the ground around me. Her power output was immense but soon her payment would run out and due for a refuel. But as I dodge the strikes I started to get faster and faster. But as soon as I saw the last bolt come down and land millimeters from my body I saw her open her helmet and spit out a giant wad of gum.

With that I was off, but as her power turned off she began to fall from the dome top but still keeping her eyes on me. But all I did was smirk as suddenly I planet my sword in the ground and began to hop on both my feet like a boxer. My jumps short and quick as I held up my arms and waited for her to hit the ground. I just backed up a little from where I planet my sword, as the crowd saw this they began to chant my name knowing what was coming next.

Just as Thalia hit the ground I saw her plop in a piece of energy gum, you see the better the type of gum she chews the more powerful she is. Energy gum is her max she can do at one piece or she will hurt herself. But to her the stuff was like nitroglycerin and it worked fast, it was more powerful than 10 pieces of normal gum. But just as she plopped it in her mouth I was off as I was already in front of her in a second.

"Cosmos! Cosmos! Cosmos!" I heard the crowd cheer as she barely managed to dodge the first strike. But she as I felt the smile grow on her face the second punch hit her, but it wasn't my fist but it was at the same time. A Clone of me was right beside me as I landed a nice punch right in her gut launching her a few feet. But I wasn't done as another clone suddenly kicked the legs out from under her turning her upside down in the air. Then clone number three double foot planted his feet on her back sending her sailing into the wall planting her in it.

With ease the clones got in a wall with me as we all began to bounce like a boxer as she pulled herself out of the wall as finally her price began to activate. All she did was let out a scream of rage as green bolts of electricity fast than almost light lashed out at us. But we were quicker as we scattered the launched towards her like wasps defending a hive.

Like the hornets of a hive we lashed out against her as we delivered punch after punch, but she managed to get one or two clones with some attacks as we punched the shit out of her. But with every clone that got taken out two more popped up, another one of my many powers was the head of a hydra with my clones. But soon she was running out of gas as her armor looked to be torn to pieces as we literally ripped it apart from her body with our heavy punches.

But finally in her last effect to defeat me she charged she spear to max and launched it at me. The effects were devastating as green bolts of lightning hit each clone on its path for 20 to the left and right. But he speed was even faster than I could fully dodge as I ducked as it grazed my helmet on the right. But with that she was caught as she held up her hands to fight like a boxer like me.

She was panting hard as she only had one arm left on her armor and a giant chunk missing from the middle. But in a second she found all her arms pinned to a wall by my clones as she tried to lash out one more time but was quickly met by my sword that was long in the ground at her throat. All she could do was look at the deadly bade as I held it close enough to draw a little blood as I flowed down the blade. The crowd roared in cheers as she gave up with a simple nod as she was let go.

As my clones let go and dissipated in the air she reached up and touched her exposed throat that once had armor around it. But that was long torn off my by clones as I raised a fist as the crowd roared in approval as she just laughed lightly.

"Better luck next time Thalia." I said as she laughed again.

"Whatever Mr. Escort." She said as I felt a light blush appear on my face as I helped her up as the crowd cheered once again as she stood up and bumped fists with me.

"So how many powers did I get you to use this time?" She asked me as I laughed a little.

"Four powers is what you made me use, that is one more than last time." I said as the announcer got closer to us.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you this year's winner and reigning champion for the Triple A category Cosmos!" He said raising my arm as Thalia laughed as the medics began to look at her. But as the crowd cheered me on I just looked right at the VIP box to see a smile on all the Olympians faces but Artemis. Well she can suck it just because I beat her daughter doesn't mean shit to me.

"Cosmos do you have anything to say as this year's champion once again?" He asked me as I looked at him with my helmet on still.

"I would like to thank my teachers and most of all my mother who helped me strive to become so strong. But most of all I would like to point out that this year is still not over, we still have one more event ahead of us that effects the whole city." I said as everyone seemed to nod.

What I was talking about was the national school competition, what happens is that the four major school like ours. All come together for a giant game of capture the flag almost, the goal is to destroy the other schools flag. But the thing is the school that lasts the longest out of the four get more spending money than the rest. This money is provided that my uncle Zeus to help train better Espers for the war.

The thing was that this also effected the city's that were around the schools, businesses were also funded to create a better living environment for the Espers. So in effect the school that got last got barely any funding for the school. The forest of the elf's or my home has come in last for the past 10 years. But this year would be different, as a senior I would be participating and I hoped to bring back the funding for the school and the city. The main school in the countries like Esper academy served as home base for the flag and operations.

That meant we would have to survive giant assaults of other schools Espers and defend our flag. The countries in question though were the molten plains of fire home of the horned ones and demons, the floating mountains or kalani home of the angels, the ocean home of the nymphs of the sea, and finally the forest home of the elves, subspecies, and humans or my home. You see each country had the same amount of shared land on this planet. Each one taking up ¼ the planet so it kept it equal in terms of land.

But that didn't mean it would be easy for us, you see Esper Academy was in the middle of a triangle of all the other schools how they were placed. So this was a strategic position to take for the other school but for us it was hell since we got attacked from three positions at once. So Esper academy focused mostly on defense and little attack. But this year would be different, we had the brightest people in the world in Esper Academy.

This year we would make a difference and I was to be a main part of it, at least that is what Annabeth's plan said. But before all that I had plans before the week when we prepared for the school battles. The first thing on the list was to visit my family in the VIP box.

'Man I hope Artemis doesn't slap me again for beating Thalia again this year.' I thought to myself as I took in the cheers of the crowd for one last time as ESP tests came to a close.

**(A/N: please take a look at the poll at the top for who Percy is going to be with.)**

**Races:**

**Elves (forest)**

**Human (forest, cities)**

**Angels (floating moutains)**

**Horned ones (molten plains of fire)**

**Demons (molten plains of fire)**

**Fire/Water/Wood-Nymphs (Everywhere their type pertains to)**

**Subspecies (Everywhere)**

**Devil (City of Darkness)**

**People:**

**Leo (1/3 human, 1/3 elf, 1/3 demon)**

**Jason (1/2 human, ½ angel)**

**Piper (1/2 cat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Calypso (human)**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Frank (human)**

**Hazel (human)**

**Selina (human)**

**Clarisse (human)**

**Nico (1/2 devil, ½ human)**

**Ethan (devil)**

**Luke (1/2 angel, ½ human)**

**Grover (1/2 goat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Thalia (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Zoë (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Olympians (human)**

**Paul (elf)**


	4. In Memorial, Anger, Sara's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL: Who should Percy be with? I don't care if people want multiple. But he will only have 3 women in his harem at max.**

**EX's: (Artemis) or (Annabeth, Gaia, Nyx)**

**As of now I am adding a new rule no god I am sorry but primordials are still allowed and Calypso is still off limits.**

**Nyx: 20**

**Gaia: 18**

**Princess Luna: 6**

**Zoë: 4**

**Thalia: 3**

**Bianca: 2**

**Reyna: 2**

**Hylla: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

But that didn't mean it would be easy for us, you see Esper Academy was in the middle of a triangle of all the other schools how they were placed. So this was a strategic position to take for the other school but for us it was hell since we got attacked from three positions at once. So Esper academy focused mostly on defense and little attack. But this year would be different, we had the brightest people in the world in Esper Academy.

This year we would make a difference and I was to be a main part of it, at least that is what Annabeth's plan said. But before all that I had plans before the week when we prepared for the school battles. The first thing on the list was to visit my family in the VIP box.

'Man I hope Artemis doesn't slap me again for beating Thalia again this year.' I thought to myself as I took in the cheers of the crowd for one last time as ESP tests came to a close.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

*Slap!* I felt some tears of pain come to my eyes as I leaned over and hunkered down to my knees. Artemis could pack a punch even if it was a simple slap to the top of the head it still hurt like a bitch. She must have hands make of rocks or like metal, but as I looked up at her I felt her eyes drilling holes into mine as I gave her a small smile.

"Is this going to happen to him every time he beats your daughter?" Aphrodite asked as I stood up rubbing my head as I wiped the few tears away from my eyes. All the Olympians had the look of holding back laughter, even Zeus turned away to hide his laughing face as Artemis's eyes softened as they laid on my mother.

"Yes, it is I am sorry but I can't handle a male being better than her. My two daughters have been at the top of everything from grades to fighting styles. But then came 'Cosmos' or you son and he had to ruin it. But after he graduates Zoë will be a senior and crush his records that he holds at the school." She said with a huff at the end as we all shook our heads.

"Listen little sis even if you like it or not Percy or Cosmos, whichever you prefer, records will never be broken. He honestly crush and destroyed any previous records that the school had, there is now way in hell Zoë is doing to break even one of them. Sorry to be brutally honest but it is true." He said in a serious tone, which was rare as everyone in the room backed up from Artemis as her aura glowed silver for a second.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." She said in a hiss as he held his ground against the Olympian as someone suddenly clapped their hands startling the twins. They just looked to the door to see Hestia with a frown on her face as she walked up to the two and suddenly grabbed their ears. As the twins shouted in pain as Hestia yanked them down to her short stature of 5 foot 6 and spoke to them in a clean and calm voice.

"Today has been peaceful so far and I don't want you two's arguing to ruin it. No Artemis I know it is hard to realize but a male is better than both your daughters get over it. Apollo read the situation better next time, you know that Artemis doesn't like it when she is wrong. Even if it is rare for her to be wrong don't point it out, or next time I won't be so nice to stop you two. Got it?" She asked as twins just nodded from their position as she let go. Instantly both of their hands went to their ears as they rubbed them.

"Now make up you two and Artemis apologize to Percy for hitting him." She said as Artemis just let out a noise of frustration. But then she met her aunt's fiery eyes as she nodded quickly as her and Apollo shook hands and then she turned to me.

"I am sorry." She said with a small head bow as I took what I could get.

"Apology accepted, and I am sorry for beating if that makes you feel better." I said as she seemed to think about it for a second. But then Hestia glared at her as she quickly nodded. I had to hand it to the 18 year old looking immortal, she was scary when she wanted to be. Everyone else and I included were terrified of her when she was angry. Well everyone but my mother who she got along great with.

"So since Artemis has got her hate out of her do you think we should go? I don't really want to say this but I have to work at night tonight, as much as I wish I could stay here with you all I have to work." He said with a depressed sigh. Uncle Hades honestly was busier than Zeus and Hera combined. He never took days off, but this was one time that his work allowed him to. But still it was only for a short time that he could have off.

"I think Hades has a point it is almost midnight, the ESP test took longer than expected." Ares said as we all nodded and walked over to Hermes, who was the only one in the group that could teleport. Even though he did get to point A to point B instantly he still never seemed to have enough time to himself. But as everyone gathered around we put our hands on his shoulder as he nodded.

"Alright next stop the graveyard of the gods." He said as I felt my body begin to vibrate faster than I could imagine. In the next second I felt my body come apart and then put itself back together instantly, after a second I found my surroundings. Then I saw everyone shaking their head getting the feeling of just plain out weirdness out of their head. But as I looked around I noticed a very familiar graveyard, the couple dozen tombstones that littered the ground.

All of them titans and gods that have died of old age or in the war against the humans. It was a very depressing scene as I looked over the grave stones. Just then I noticed the rain that was coming down on us as I laughed lightly, what weather to be at a graveyard. But as I laughed I felt the rain stop falling on me as I turned to see my mother holding an umbrella over my head. My 6 foot 5 stature taller than her 6 foot tall stature.

"Thanks." I said as she nodded as I took the umbrella and held it above myself as Paul and her shared one. Paul insisted that he come and my mother agreed to meet the savior of the Esper human race. As we walked through the cemetery to his grave I heard some of them crying as I held a face of stone. Over 18 years I have grown accustomed to come here, actually I come here about once a month to tell dad all my secrets.

Even my multiple ladies that I have sex with or the fact that mom was marrying someone else. I was actually mad that my mother was marrying another man. At first I didn't speak to her for a weak but eventually she got mad at me and yelled at me. Those were long nights that I would spend laying right by dads grave and looking up at the starry sky. Its endless blackness that hides the mysteries of the universe.

All we were was a speck of dust in the universe standards maybe even the size of an atom if you put it in standard human size. But as we walked in the pouring rain we approached the grave. The thing was the grave was actually put together by all the Olympians. They agreed that when they die they would all be buried here. It was a giant granite plot that was about 50 feet wide and long that already had labeled graves.

Each grave had the name of an Olympian on it for when they die. But the only one that had a closed grave that was dug in the ground was my fathers. But behind my fathers was a statue of him on a throne like the very gods of Olympus they were named after. It stood in all its glory watching over the city that the graveyard watched from its hilltop. But all the other 13 graves were still open and without the statues behind them.

But with respect out of my father he got the middle of the omega that the ready graves formed. It was truly beautiful sight as I watched the rest of my close family walk to his grave as I stayed in the middle of the omega and looked around. Around the outside of the square of granite were giant granite pillars that held no roof above us. It was like saying that this worlds sky was our ceiling that we protect under.

But as I turned my attention back to my family I saw my mother holding herself together as she spoke to the grave. All the others held stone like expressions other than Aphrodite who was balling her eyes out as Hephaestus patted her back. She might have been a whore at some times but he she still loved him with all her heart. Athena was next as she walked up and passed my crying mother as Paul held her in his arms.

I just sighed and walked back to the steps that led over to the entrance of the marvelous creation that housed my father's resting place. Even if his body was on the planet we were currently having a war on and long destroyed. This was the place that we agreed on to give him a resting place. As the time passed I found my umbrella laying at my side as I let the rain pour on my face as I looked up at the darkness that covered us.

The rain washing away my tears as I let it all out, no words or expressions could release the pain I felt. The pain of growing up without a father, but knowing that his death could have been prevented if the non Espers weren't so power-hungry and evil. Eventually I felt a hand on my soaked suit as I opened one of my eyes to find Hestia kneeling down and looking sadly at me.

"Percy you need to get home everyone else has left already, I am going to hitch a ride with Hermes in a little. Just be sure to tell your mother if you are going to be late." She said as I nodded and got up. I just proceeded to walk past her and kneel down by my dad grave as I looked back and gave her a smile as she nodded and walked over to Hermes who was leaning on a pillar as they teleported out.

"Hey dad it is me again, I think this makes the third visit this month. I am going to say what I always say when I come here. I wish you were hear dad I really do, sometimes I wish I could remember the few hours I did see you. But mom says that I didn't even have my eyes open at that age. But I still wish I could have seen you at least once, that one time would have been enough for me."

"So again if you are out there watching me please give me some advice or some sort of direction please. Mom has tired her best to help me grow up without you, trying to teach me what most dads would. Let me tell you it was weird learning to shave with mom demonstrating with her legs. Haha but that was a long time ago, so please if you are out there send me a sigh. I know I have asked you every time I have come her to do the same thing. But please just one small sigh that is all I am asking you for."

By the time I finished I realized I was crying hard as I wiped my tears out of my face as the rain helped cool my face. This was the normal talk I had with the grave as I looked around me, but this time I couldn't handle the silence I got. After so many times requesting such a simple item from him I got mad. I got mad at myself for being so stupid to request something from a dead person and mad at dad for not being here. 18 years of anger over this subject quickly coming out of me.

"Fine if that is how it is then be that way, I won't ever ask you for anything again. I can see you don't want to speak to me so I am going to leave. Don't plan to see me anytime soon, I am going to planet Alpha for the war in a few months. I am not going to make it back home I bet, so it was a good last talk dad." I said angrily as I stood up but then slipped as I tried to catch myself as I fell backwards. As I fell I landed in a pool of water that the grave of my uncle's hades had accumulated.

I didn't even care as I sunk to the bottom of the 6 foot grave that would one day house my uncle. All I did was stare up at the surface as the dark water consumed me. For some reason I felt peaceful my rage leaving me as I looked through the water the reflected the little light some touches gave off. It was almost like the starry night I love so much as I looked up as I felt my breath leave me as I watched the bubbles go up.

I didn't care if I was out of oxygen as I looked up at the fake starry night in front of me. If I could chose a way this is the last thing I wish I could see when I die. Not the face of a possible love, not the face of any of my family. No I wanted my last sight in my life to be the stars that held this universe together. The very thing that gave birth to our race on our old home planet of earth. It was almost peaceful in a way as I stared into the fake stars, their lights calming me more as I closed my eyes.

As I closed my eyes I felt my body begin to float upwards as I opened my eyes just in time to see a fading spirt of a sort. All of it was gone and faded away except a small smile with a neatly trimmed beard that disappeared in a mist under the water as I broke the surface of the water. As I did I began to realized how oxygen deprived I was as I began to cough viciously and put my arms on the edge of the hole. I just sucked in the vital substance that sustained my body. As I coughed I heard footsteps funning at me as I tried to pull myself out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I heard a female voice as I felt two slender arms wrap around my larger arm as they helped me pull myself out of the watery hole I almost just died in. As I looked up I noticed a pretty female in black dress as she used all her strength to pull me out of the dark trench that almost became my grave. Finally I surface as I stayed on all fours coughing still as I looked at the women as she sat on the wet around getting drenched.

"Thank you, I didn't realize what happened at first." I said as I slowly caught my breath back as I looked over to find the familiar face of Sara the little elf as she caught her breath from pulling me out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she over at me.

"Paying my respects to my mother who died last year, when I was coming back I saw you trip and fall in the grave. After you didn't surface for 2 minutes I began to get worried as I ran over to help you. What are you doing by Poseidon's grave?" She asked me as I slowly got up as she helped me up.

"Paying my respects to the savior of my race." I said quietly as her eye said she knew I had half lying but she didn't press as she got me back into standing positon as the rain had drenched her and her nice dress. Her green eyes studying me as we began to walk towards the normal path her helping me walk as we did.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked her as she nodded as she looked at my black hair that even though was short was plastered all over my head in every direction. My suit was completely ruined and my mind was emotionally spent as I let her help me walk towards the exit of the cemetery.

"I won't say way a word, but we need to get you in something dry or you're going to catch a cold." She said motioning to my attire as I laughed.

"Speak for yourself." I said as she looked down at herself to find her clothes drenched.

"Elves don't get sick as easily as humans do, we need to get you in some dry clothes soon. Since I bet you don't want to go home and explain, you have any other places in mind?" She asked me as I looked at her.

"Your dad have some extra clothes?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"He does but not in your size, he is only about 6 feet tall your way taller than that." She said as I nodded.

"I will just get some clothes that I left at my workplace." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Workplace? Where do you work?" She asked as we continued to walk her head still under my massive arm even though I could walk alone she seemed to insist to help.

"I work in a love hotel that I was planning on taking you to tomorrow. My boss wont wind and my mother wont as long as I call in." I said as her face went red very quickly as I almost felt the heat from here.

**LINEBREAK: there is a new rule to the voting okay so go look at it.**

"Alright mom I love you to, I will see you tomorrow." I said as I hung up the phone as I continued to dry my hair. I just got out a hot shower and called my mom, telling her that I would be staying at a hotel for the night. She was used to me staying in hotels a lot because I would stay out late often, so she agreed to let me stay here, little did she know what I really was doing. But as I finished drying my hair off and threw the towel in the hamper I just listened to the running water in the bathroom.

Sara had joined me for the night and was currently warming up in the shower as I looked down at our completely ruined clothes as I smiled a little. I guess they were going to be throw away anyways so why not right now? But as I picked up the clothes and tossed them in the hamper to be washed I heard a knock at the door. I proceed to pull the towel around my waist tighter as I walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your boss open up." He said as I rolled my eyes and opened the door. As I did it revealed my boss Perses, yes as in the titan of destruction. Though his Esper power was the power of destruction he still loved his job, for more than one reason if you catch my drift. He just grinned at me like a mad man as he handed me a plastic sack, I just took it willing and opened it up to find brand new clothes.

"Thanks for this." I said as she laughed a good and deep laugh and gave me a wink.

"Anything for the man that brings in more business than most couples." He said as I shook my head.

"Hey just because you have a handsome doorman and a pretty receptionist doesn't mean you will bring in business." I said as she scoffed.

"Listen to yourself are you kidding me? Your one of the main reasons single women come here so often. I must say though last month you practically doubled my profit because you allowed yourself to be put on the list." He said with a hearty laugh as I shook my head again.

You see this love hotel doubled as a hooker or escort hiring place. As of last year I was the doorman and always got the pretty women in the arm of one of our handsome escorts. While it was basically my job to be a doorman I paid extra to pull in the people in the red-light district streets. But I worked with another person to drag in the suckers who wanted a good night, her name was Calypso and the men were all over her like bees on honey.

We got constant requests for both of us to be with our customers we brought in and finally I broke down. I was officially on this places escort list, while Thalia had not idea about this job she still sent women my way from our school my way to fulfill their needs. So my real number of people I have slept with was in the hundreds. What can I say, women just can't resist me. Plus I got paid extra to do it and I earned a minimum of 50 dollars an hour on a slow week.

So all in all I was a doorman for a love hotel, a personal escort for my workplace, a full time student, and I got more tail than Apollo or Zeus combined. All in all it was nice to get to relax with a women by my side on the weekends. That was the only time I could actually do my job for my work was weekends, while the little Thalia sending me people business was normally weekdays. My mom for some reason still believes I work as a tutor for my class mates and spend the nights at their houses a lot.

"So I guess I should say have a good night, and should I put you on the clock?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No I am here on Thalia time." I said as he nodded understanding the whole Thalia pimp idea.

"Ah got it well I hope you have a good night and drinks are on the house, might I suggest the redbull?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Really? You just want more money." I said as he nodded.

"What can I say running the biggest love hotel company and escort business kind of makes you money hungry." He said as I laughed.

"You finally bought out uncle Sam's." I said as he nodded.

"Yep I officially the proud owner 15 love hotels and over 1000 escorts of both genders." He said with a grin.

"Well I hope you have fun with that and does that mean you don't need me anymore?" I asked him but as I did I heard the water turn off as I looked behind me.

"Well I guess that is my queue have fun with running a multiple million dollar business." I said as I closed the door and turned back to the room just in time to see Sara walk out of the shower. Her hair was still we but I stopped as my eyes drifted to her body. I was amazed at how slim and beautiful her arms and legs were. The towel also didn't help hide anything as I watched her walk over to the bed and sit down.

But as she noticed met starring at her I watcher he squirm under my eyes as her face began to blush heavily. Then I noticed her eyes meet mine then trail down my body and find a peculiar looking tent bellow my waist. My multiple partners have said I am very well gifted. As in it is larger than those who are gifted by like double, but thanks to one power I managed to get my hands on thanks to guard.

The power in question is one that I can adjust the size of anybody part on my body, so I can make my fist huge if I wanted. Which in my case I used it to adjust my little guy to be more suitable size for women on their first time. It helped a lot at the beginning and later on when they loosen up I can adjust it back to my normal size which I have to say is almost too large. But hey I am a guy and I won't complain about it.

"Nice abs." Sara said trying to break the silence as I laughed a little and looked down at myself. 18 years of military school and my body looked to be made of marble and war hardened in a way. I had to admit it I looked great, but as I looked up at her I began to walk forward to her, as I did I sat down beside her. As I did I felt my membrane rest on my leg.

"Is it supposed to be that big, because in magazine I have seen that Thalia showed me it is smaller than that?" Sara said her eyes examining my membrane that was visible under the towel. I silently cursed Thalia under my breath as I turned to her.

"It is larger than normal but I can use a power to make it smaller and make it hurt you less." I said as she smiled a little.

"At least you care." She said in a depressed voice as I suddenly put one hand on her shoulder and turned her towards me. In a second I was kissing her in a gentle and sweet manor. She quickly kissed me back as I felt her hand slowly slide onto my thigh as we began our first and possibly last night together.

**LINEBREAK:**

"That was amazing." Sara said as her bare chest rose and fell.

"I hope so I would have to give you a refund if it wasn't." I laughed at the end as I said it, but as did say it I felt her cheeks grow redder.

"So when do you think you can let this little lady have a second go?" She asked as I laughed.

"Sorry only one time per session or I would be too tired to do anything during the day. But I think I can fit you in one more time before I am required to go to planet Alpha for the war." I said as I sat up as she looked over at me.

"But if you really do want another night with me before then and you have a little money, they come here on a weekend when I am working. I can't guarantee I can be with you because I might be with someone else, if I am just wait about 3 hours and I should be done and ready for my next customer." I said with a wink as she blushed hard.

"I'll think about it." She said in a shy voice as I turned to her and picked her up making her eep as I carried her to the bathroom.

"Just for you I will cut my price in half how does that sound?" I asked her as she smiled and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Sounds like I might order two sessions instead of one." She said in a shy voice as I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I guess the little girl Sara I knew at the beginning of the night was showing me more of her dirty side.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I kissed her head and walked in the bathroom to get us both cleaned up for the day as I watched the sun pass the horizon to start a new day. But I knew in the next two weeks school would be put on hold for the National School Esper Competition or N.S.E.C. this year the forest would win. I would be the one to make sure of that along with Annabeth the best strangest to be born since Athena or her mother was.

But with my powers on our side and some of the strongest Espers this academy has ever seen we were sure to win. Even if that mean that Percy Jackson revealing that he was Cosmos and that I used my power that once destroyed a city. All I can say is let the games begin.

**(A/N: please take a look at the poll at the top for who Percy is going to be with.)**

**Races:**

**Elves (forest)**

**Human (forest, cities)**

**Angels (floating moutains)**

**Horned ones (molten plains of fire)**

**Demons (molten plains of fire)**

**Fire/Water/Wood-Nymphs (Everywhere their type pertains to)**

**Subspecies (Everywhere)**

**Devil (City of Darkness)**

**People:**

**Leo (1/3 human, 1/3 elf, 1/3 demon)**

**Jason (1/2 human, ½ angel)**

**Piper (1/2 cat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Calypso (human)**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Frank (human)**

**Hazel (human)**

**Selina (human)**

**Clarisse (human)**

**Nico (1/2 devil, ½ human)**

**Ethan (devil)**

**Luke (1/2 angel, ½ human)**

**Grover (1/2 goat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Thalia (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Zoë (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Olympians (human)**

**Paul (elf)**


	5. Speeches, Princess Luna, Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL RESULTS: **

**We have our winner's people with Nyx, Gaia, and Princess Luna! To be hones I really don't care if it is a Harem or not but since I care for my fans so much I will start a small poll.**

**Harem: 1**

**Single: 1**

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK BABY!**

**BEST REVIEWS: (winners get shout outs)**

**LAST TIME:**

"Sounds like I might order two sessions instead of one." She said in a shy voice as I raised an eyebrow in surprise. I guess the little girl Sara I knew at the beginning of the night was showing me more of her dirty side.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I kissed her head and walked in the bathroom to get us both cleaned up for the day as I watched the sun pass the horizon to start a new day. But I knew in the next two weeks school would be put on hold for the National School Esper Competition or N.S.E.C. this year the forest would win. I would be the one to make sure of that along with Annabeth the best strangest to be born since Athena or her mother was.

But with my powers on our side and some of the strongest Espers this academy has ever seen we were sure to win. Even if that mean that Percy Jackson revealing that he was Cosmos and that I used my power that once destroyed a city. All I can say is let the games begin.

**NOW:**

"Hello? Is this thing on? *tap*tap* (annoying mike wine sounds) okay good it's on. Hello everyone I am Ares your 25 annual National School Esper Competition host. This year I hope to have a fantastic competition, but against my best interests this year we have impute a few new rules and regulations. This year anyone who is hurt or is about to be hurt with fatal damage will be automatically transported back to their home."

"Their body will be replaced with a white straw dummy to signify they have been defeated." Ares said as the crowd of people watching him stayed quiet. The speech was being televised to all the other schools as well as we watched him speak.

"Also a new addition to the regulations is something that was requested last year and has finally be put through. The council has agreed to allow 5 power suit attachments, this includes flight capabilities to extra weaponry. Anything is allowed but kamikaze attachments, but other than that I say go for the best things that suit you. But besides that there was one more thing that the council has allowed to be added to this year. They have agreed to use of 3 Travelers of the Land for each school."

As he said that everyone was shocked, you see Travelers of the Land are what people would call a 20 meter tall Gundam looking piece of awesome. Though they are normally used for actual war and things like planet scouting, but to actually have them in this National Competition was like asking us to go all out. The thing was they were limited to their specific thing they were created for so if they were meant for air combat they battle in the air.

If they were meant for sea they only worked in the sea and so forth. But they still didn't have any long range weapons other than giant bows. Or if you had an Esper for laser beams of a sort or something that involved long range shooting, you could get one specific for you Esper to enhance it. So there could be very useful for people with powers that involved laser beams and most often that is what they were used for. But sometimes they were used for close combat times and had giant swords.

But back to the main topic at hand is which we actually get to use them which meant that the Olympians or the council wanted to see something special for the 25 time this even has happened. But as we all gapped at him as he explained things and how they have already been chosen. But all I could see was Annabeth drooling with excitement as she thought of the possibilities they could provide her with.

She was like a dog that just got a new toy, I swear the only thing that could make her happier is the 7 book of harry potter that was published after the Espers left earth. Let me tell you those daughters of Athena are crazy for a good book. But back to Ares as he finished up and giving the finally 'go get them' speech. As he finished up with the normal speech he started to get into places noncombatants will be housed for the game.

As well as housing for noncombatants of the game any damaged or destroyed property will be paid for by the Olympian corporations as per the usual. This made sure that anything we destroyed in our battles was replaced or fixed. Trust me this was a must as the Esper powers continued to grow into that of mechanisms for war. Mine were just as worry some and now I didn't have to hold back as I smiled lightly thinking of the possibilities.

"Now from this moment on we will be taking bets for each Esper out there on the field this includes people from different schools as well. With that I officially would like to start the 25 NSEC!" He shouted as the crowd screamed in cheers, but all I could do was shake my head as I began to walk away from the crowd to the school. We had 4 days until the schools would be at our front doors ready to wipe us out.

"Percy where are you going?" I heard as I turned to see Annabeth and Luke as the res caught up as I smiled at them.

"What else going to go pick out some new toys for my power suit." I said with an evil smile as I saw them shiver a little.

"You are something else when it comes to battle aren't you." Thalia said as I laughed a little.

"I guess that comes with the power of a god!" I said dramatically as she just shook her head as everyone laughed at me as they caught up.

"Oh what did I miss, is Percy acting like Jason?" Leo out friendly neighborhood triblood said.

"Hey!" Jason shouted as everyone laughed.

"Seriously guys you need to focus the other schools are going to be on our doorstep in a few days." Annabeth said in an angry tone as we all just laughed a little at her, Luke jus sighed and patted her shoulder as we would see the rage build up in her.

"Whatever you say Smartwater." I said as some people snicker as her eyes flashed with anger at me. Everybody just began laughing as she tried to hit me but I back stepped and kept dodging until she huffed in frustration as I just grinned at her.

"One day Jackson I swear you will be sorry." She said as I just laughed at her.

"Okay space brain leave her alone, she is already stressed enough dealing with all the defenses and attack formations best suited for us." Piper said holding back the daughter of Athena as I nodded.

"No problem I can do that, but remember Anny I want special attack forces this year. I think I might try out my kinetic bombardment power I made with a few Esper powers." I said stroking my chin as they all gapped at me.

"Hey don't go destroying our home you retard." Reyna said angrily as I smiled at the daughter Bellona.

"Don't worry I won't use it inside the city, I will make sure of it. By the way Annabeth I need you to get me 4 high speed flying halos and 1 stabilizing unit for my suit." I said as she looked at me funny. You see high speed flying halos are just as I said they are they are small circles that attach to your suit back. If you have one you can fly as the name suggests also it looks like of badass when you fly.

But normally people would have 1 but 4 was completely outrageous, that many and I would be able to easily approach close to Mach 3 speed. Maybe even fast if the suit could withstand the pressure, but past that it became extremely dangerous to the human body. But for me it was a walk in the park, trust me flying around with Apollos with 4 of them is the only way to keep up. Also if you used more than one it allowed for instant stops and turns at any degree.

They also allowed for fluid flying but the instant movement was the best thing they provided, also with 4 of them I could literally fly in any direction in an instant. But that is where the stabilizing unit came in, this little work of art allowed me to stop me from spinning erratically or flying off in a random direction if I dodge something. So all in all these things were the best for me because with my powers I need to move fast and efficient without being caught. Well at least that is where my position I was put in demanded of me.

"You and you crazy abilities." She murmured to herself as I smiled as the others nodded.

"What can I say it is to win isn't it?" I asked her as she nodded slowly as I smiled.

"So why don't you go figure out what you are going to do with those 3 machines and we will go start helping others prepare for the battle." I said as her eyes went wide as she completely forgot.

"Got it, everybody else you start setting up battle positions and Clarisse you are in charge with Frank. Try to make it as solid of a defense you can, Percy just do whatever you do. Leo you are with me on the machines, Reyna you are in charge of keeping people in line, anybody else just listen to Reyna and Jason for instructions. I am going to figure out what to do with the mighty machines." Annabeth said as they nodded as they all went off in different directions.

As they dissipated I was left alone with Thalia as she shrugged as I laughed lightly. I had to admit it Thalia and I were the lone rangers of the group. The powerful ones that could do what they wanted when they wanted, but always keeping each other in check just in case. But most of the time it was me keeping a check on Thalia's bad little habit of getting angry very quickly.

"Well if you don't mind me I am going to say high to Aunt Sally okay." Thalia said as she ran off as I nodded. With that I was alone as I sighed, I guess I might go to the Esper power training center to strengthen some of my powers. I just grinned as I thought of the possibilities that I could do with my powers, but I still felt a pain in my heart about my second one. The damage it has created was more than enough of a reminder of what that power held.

"Well I am off." I said but I stopped as I felt a presence enter my range as I turned to see a familiar face of Ares as he smiled at me.

"So where is the talented son of the great Sally Jackson doing?" He asked me with a grin as I shook my head.

"Sally Blofis now." I said as she snickered a little.

"Funny whatever you say kid, but I got something I need you to do okay." Ares said as I raised a eyebrow.

"What might that be?" I asked him a little worried what he might ask me, he wasn't known for having the best of requests.

"I need you tell your mom that Aphrodite wants to have dinner with you guys tonight." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" I asked him as I noticed he started to sweat a little.

"N-Nothing is a catch." He said in a voice that said he was lying.

"Why does Aphrodite want to have dinner with my mom?" I asked him as he broke down, he was never one for holding secrets against his family.

"She got pregnant again with my child." He whispered as I shook my head.

"As of why I don't got tell Hephaestus I don't know, but man you need to keep it in your pants. Sure having kids is a good thing but man, with another man's wife that is just wrong." I said as he held his head low. But I just sighed and patted him on the shoulder, he wasn't one for this kind of emotional rollercoaster I knew that much.

"Fine I will tell her okay, also try to break it to Hephaestus okay. I don't think he can handle another one of his wife's children that aren't his. I know she is unfaithful and stuff but she still loves the man, so I suggest you try your best to stay alive." I said as Ares glared at me as he stood up.

"Later punk and…thanks." He said patting my shoulder as I grinned as I pulled out my phone and sent a text to my mom about the current event. As I finished up I sighed as my mother gratefully accepted the fact they were coming over, also Aunt Hestia was over so I bet there was going to be some great food. But as I started walking towards my destination again my phone began to ring as I let out a deep sigh, I guess fate had other plans than the gym today.

"Hello Percy Jackson speaking who might this be?" I asked as I popped open my phone. You see thought my phone was one of the newer versions. It was a simple almost curved piece of very flexible plastic but when I turned it on a hologram popped up as the screen. The cool thing was the hologram was solid when it was active. I really loved my phone but as I waited for the person to speak I was met with an elegant voice a familiar women.

"Hey Percy it's been a long time how have you been?" I heard on the other side of the phone as I stopped walking. I was surprised to say the least the last time I have heard from her was about 1 year ago.

"Princess Luna? How have you been?" I asked her remembering the royal party I was invited to not long ago that I respectfully declined due to my mother being sick. You see Luna and I were great of friends, I practically grew up in her massive parties her family held that my mother brought me to. But lately we have grown distant with my in high school and war preparations.

"Horrible." She said as I was surprised.

"What happened?" I asked her getting a little worried, there was no need for a princess to be in a horrible state of mind.

"Father sent another suitor my way, after I sent him away father got angry. He said I have to choose someone to marry by my 180 birthday or he will force me to marry someone." She said in an angry voice, as well as one that said she had been crying a little bit ago. You see she wasn't one to cry like ever so this worried me.

"Do you want me to come over?" I asked her, as I thought about the whole 180 birthday thing. You see pure blood water nymphs can live up to 10,000 which was outrageous for us human based Espers but for them that was a normal life. So basically her 180th birthday was like her 18th birthday for a human, so she was still young by their standards.

"That would be great, also can you bring some of you mom's cookies, maybe some ice cream." She said with a sniff signaling she was crying a little before.

"Yeah don't worry I will be there in thirty okay." I said as I began to run towards the motorcycle parking station.

"Got it don't be late." She said as I bet she was smiling right now, you know for a princess who knew how to act around others was a dignified lady. The one I knew was one of the few people who got to see her in this kind of state. But I guess that I just because she knows me pretty well, what other reason could she have to be herself around me? **(He is kind of oblivious to certain things)**

**LINEBREAK: **

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK BABY! **

**(So that means review and if it is good you get shout out and you can PM me if you get chosen to throw ideas my way for every time you name gets picked. Doesn't mean I will pick up the idea just means if I do pick it up I can give credit to someone. Also you get a shout out so it's a win win situation on both ends.)**

As I pulled up to her home I still couldn't get over how big it was. Sure 70% of it was underwater but the part above water was still at least 3 stories high. I had to say living like royalty doesn't sound half bad sometimes, but knowing me I would get lost in such a house. But as I pulled off my helmet with a backpack on my back holding the necessary comfort foods I looked around.

"Mr. Jackson?" I heard as I turned to see a servant in a butler outfit as I nodded.

"The princess has notified me you were coming, I will have someone park your bike okay." He said as I nodded and handed him the helmet and keys. As he began to show me the way he handed the keys and helmet to another person. They hopped don and pulled it into a garage that seemed to come out of the ground. I just shook my head at how loaded they were but I guess that is royalty for you.

"So is Luna okay?" I asked him as he gave me a small glare at not calling her princess.

"She is upset at her father's decision, again it is for the better of the kingdom if she would understand that." He said as we walked to the front door were he let me in, I just let out a whistle as I looked around. Every time I normally visited was for parties and it was super crowded with the highest of standing people. But now it just looked like a plain old mansion made of blue marble.

"Well I would be to, being forced to marry someone you don't even know that well or may not even like is kind of horrible." I said as the man nodded in agreement.

"I realize that but with her 180th birthday in a few months something must be done." He said as he led me to an elevator that was past a few doors then to an elevator as he hit the 7th floor. God how many floors does this building have?

"Politics." I huffed as he laughed a low laugh.

"You have no idea, for one so young you have no clue." He said in a mocking tone as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Last time I checked I was a son of Poseidon, but since he died and I am his only child I have rights to his seat on the Olympian Council. Which are rightfully mine when I turn the age of 30. When that time comes I will have more power than you king does as well as you. So next time you decided to mock me think that I can make your life a living hell if I wanted to." I said in a deadly tone as he looked at me in shock as the elevator dinged.

"I know my way from here, have a good day." I said with a smile as I stepped off and waved him goodbye, as the doors shut I saw his skin go white in realization as I lost sight of him. Normally I don't like flinging that information around but sometimes I do to get people to step back. Being on the Olympian council was like being an economic giant of this universe. Though they were strictly economic powers, each one had the power to make the kings not want to mess with them.

Though then never actually do destroy a kingdoms or whatnot, sometimes some of the kings get aggressive and want more territory. But then the Olympians step in as peace keepers and remind them that if they do that they will destroyed by them. So they quiet down and settle back down leaving the Olympians to keep doing what they do. In all essence they were gods of this planet, all of them having a massive chunk of the economy in their pocket to control people if needed.

I just smiled as I remember his face as I walked down a hall and took a turn as I ran into someone unexpected.

"Queen Sara." I said with a bow as the older pureblooded water nymph smiled at me and made a jester for me to stop. She looked just like Luna but had an older feeling around her, as well as some age lines that gave her the look of a peaceful queen as she smiled at me. Her fresh water blue eyes looking right into my sea green ones.

"Oh come now you don't need to bow Percy." She said in a friendly tone as I gave her a smile. She was just like my mother, always kind and friendly. But if you got on her bad side…man just thinking of it made me shiver.

"So how goes that kingdom?" I asked her as she deeply sighed as if she wanted to avoid that question.

"From you being here I can tell you know about Luna and her father's argument over marrying." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah…" I said as I diverted my gaze as she looked at me.

"How old are you again Percy it has been such a long time I forgot." She said in a curious tone as she seemed to think about it.

"I am 18." I said as she smiled a little as if remembering so long ago.

"Ah such a ripe and tender age, if I remember right that is when human enter adulthood am I correct?" She asked as we continued walking to Luna's room.

"Yes that is correct, humans are considered adults at that age." I said as she smiled again as we walked down the hall that led to Luna's room as we closed in on it. But as I looked at her I noticed her smile was one that was constantly on Leo's face like she had a crazy thought.

"Well Percy might I ask you a question?" She asked me in a more serious tone as I was kind of scarred to answer.

"Sure…I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"Oh no you aren't but when you answer you have to do it honestly okay." She said as her face said she was in business as I nodded.

"What do you think of my daughter?" She asked me as I was a little surprised. After a second of her blue eyes looking into mine I finally spoke as I felt an unusual blush rise to my cheeks.

"I think she is kind and loving, she never gets angry around others. She always puts others before herself, also she has a funny personality when she actually acts herself. But still she has a mask like most of us, hers is the formal princess everyone knows. But underneath that she is the perfectly normal girl." I said with a small laugh at the end as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I wouldn't have said it another way." She said with a smile as I laughed again.

"I must say though if you know her mask does she know yours?" She asked me as I smiled at her.

"If she has seen under my mask I am surprised she hasn't gone running to the hills. You for one should know that is under my mask I show the world." I said as she simply shook her head as if say I was wrong.

"You have much to learn Percy I will tell you that, but that all comes with age. Also I should let you know, with you answer just now you just got put in the pot of probable marriage candidates. Don't miss the house meeting that is after the completion." She said with a wink as I was left speechless, I was about to say something but she beat me to it as well.

"Oh don't worry if you aren't royalty or not, you are an heir for a part of Olympian industries when you turn 30. That is more than enough to give you the respect you deserve by the other royals, also don't worry about your mother we discussed this last week actually." She said with a node as I was left speechless.

"My mom sold me out." I said quietly as she laughed.

"Oh no my deer body she simply allowed me to put you in the possible candidates for Luna's marriage partners. So don't feel bad okay, you two have known each other for more than 16 years I think that is good enough. Also if you think about it you being an heir to Olympian industries kind of makes you royalty so you have to come anyways." She finished as I was left speechless, I was a simple person there was no way I could be married to Luna. She deserved someone more special than me, plus I was to be shipped out not 2 months after graduation which is right after the competition.

"Don't leave you mouth open dear you will catch fly's, also I be Luna is expecting you." She said with a sly smile as she walked away leaving me to gape alone as I slowly close my mouth. Suddenly the Luna's door opened up revealing an upset teenager of the nymph race.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked in a serious tone as I slowly turned to her and just walked into her room not saying a word as my mind raced.

"What happened to you?" She asked me in a concerned voice as I sat down on a simple blue chair as I looked up to her.

"My mother allowed your mother to put me in the possible marriage partners you are to meet after the competition." I said in a voice that said I wasn't joking as Luna just gaped at this.

"You're not serious." She said as I shook head.

"No she just told me know, I am now officially one of the men you might marry in a month." I said as her cheeks turned to a cherry red, her already puffy red eyes adding to the contrast to make her whole face look red. But as I snapped out of my trance I noticed actually how big her room was. To put it simply it was huge, larger than my whole house huge. But I liked the colors, the walls were baby blue while the carpet was a dark blue to almost black color.

Most of her furniture were different shades of blue in-between the two. Her bed was a king and had one of those fancy curtain things around it. On my right was a giant walk in closet that scream royalty with the fancy ball dresses in it. On my left was terrace that had a giant ball covering to block out the ocean that was on the other side of it. It was a nice room but my attention quickly shifted to Luna who was holding both her head in both her hands.

Also another thing to know about Luna, she daydreamed a lot and when things got a little dirty. She does what she is doing now as she shook her head back and forth as she had her eyes close and blushed.

"Luna?" I asked out loud snapping her out of it. As I did I gave her the eye that said she was doing it again. At this she blushed harder as she jumped on her bed and used the pillow to hide her face. I just laughed as I remembered the main reason I was here as I pulled out a tub of my mom's cookies and a tub of partially melted chocolate ice-cream.

"Guess what I got." I sang as she turned to me and glanced at the items. Her face screamed embarrassment but cookies were more important. In the next minute we had the tub of ice-cream half gone and the other half in two bowls as we much on the cookies. We shared the floor as I looked into her crystal clear blue eyes. Normally they were pure whit with a hint of blue to them but that was for traditional reasons.

Any nymph who had yet to find a mate or a lover had to turn their eyes to the color. But they normally took it off in the company of friends and family. But if you guessed it Annabeth or our little half nymph doesn't have it, meaning that she loves Luke. It is kind of like saying that they are available or not, which was kind of nifty but I paid it no mind as I gave her a quick look over.

Instead of fancy clothes she wore a t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big and had on a pair of pajama bottoms that went along with it. Her black hair was also kind of a mess as I hung down to her waste unbrushed but somehow still not a mess. I just shook my head with humor as I looked at her use a cookie as a spoon to eat the ice-cream with. But hey that seemed like a good idea so I did it to as she just snorted at me in humor as I stacked a cookie to the brim with ice-cream and consumed it in one bite.

"So good." I said with a mouthful of food as she just lost it and started to laugh pretty hard. I myself began to laugh to and choke on my food as I managed to get it down in time for me to really start laughing. As the night went on I told her about my year at school as she told me about the balls and stuff she had to go to. From her point of view they sounded horrible but from mine I wished I was there, stupid school always ruining good times.

"So Percy how many days until the other schools come?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"Annabeth said a few days until they are here. But my guess is tomorrow afternoon by the earliest. The first school to knock down another is granted a small little bonus with money. So my guess is the schools sent an attack force ahead of plan making time to get the bonus. While that attack team buys time they come up with usual battle strategy." I said as she nodded slowly as she ate some more ice-cream as I nibbled on a cookie.

"What about you?" She asked me as I smirked.

"I was left alone to do what I want, but I plan on leaving tomorrow morning to attack one of the schools on my own." I said as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane?" She asked me in concern as I shook my head.

"If I was I don't know what I would be doing, but I am leaving the plans to Annabeth about the defense. Basically the whole school in on defense this year until one of the other schools gets taken out. But I don't know how well 10,000 students will do against attack forces nearly double their size from each school." I said as she nodded and looked at me then down at her ice-cream.

It was true each school other than ours was at 10,000 seniors that could participate. The others had somewhere between 30,000 to 40,000 each and their attack forces were nearly half of their forces. While the others were on defense or backup troops as they had more than enough to take us out if they went all out. But if they did that mean their bases would be undefended and so on. But all in all we were expecting at least 10,000 tomorrow and then 60,000 people to be at the forest in 2 days' time.

"Well hopefully this place will stand like Troy if the trogon horse hadn't been made." She said as I smiled and laughed.

"Looks like your picking up on your Greek history a little, what made you do that?" I asked her as she shuffled a little and blushed.

"N-No reason I was just interested in it." She lied to me as I just went along with it, if she didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't force her.

"Well at least that is one subject I know something about." I said as I laughed and she nodded.

"Whatever you say Mr. Perseus or should I say Mr. Destroyer." She said as she held back a laugh as I glared at her.

"I show you Mr. Destroyer." I said as I set my bowl to my right and pounced, my guess she was expecting this as she rolled out of the way as she slapped her bowl of ice-cream in my face. I just lay on the ground studded as she laughed her ass off. I just began laughing as well as I slowly stood up and grabbed the ice-cream on my face and glanced at her. But she was too late as I flung the sticky substance at her, in an instant her room was covered in ice-cream as we both stood panting a couple feet from one another.

"You yield?" I asked her as I looked at her ice-cream covered self as she laugh and flopped on the ground.

"I yield." She said exhausted as I smiled as I wasn't that winded.

"I wonder how your servants are going to see this." I asked her looking around at the disaster of a room as we both laughed a little.

"I don't know but that is their problem, and you should probably be heading home it is almost night." She said as I looked at her sea window to find the sun barely hitting the horizon. I just nodded as I looked back at her to find her picking herself up off the ground and walking over to me.

"Come on or your mother is going to have both our heads." She said pushing me forward as I nodded knowing she was right. Plus I didn't tell her where I was going later in the day so I was probably in trouble seeing as it was still a school week. Only on weekends did she not care were I slept if I called her but on weekdays school was first.

"Yeah I will see you later." I said grabbing my bag and shedding myself of the ice-cream that plastered my body with a nice cleaning power I picked up a while ago. As I did I saw Luna huff in annoyance that she couldn't do that as I smiled and tapped her shoulder cleaning her as well. As I did she smiled at me and gave me one last hug as I stood in her doorway.

"I will see on the big screen next time Percy." She said as I nodded remembering that the whole thing was broadcasted to the people. You could also choose what to watch from battles to secret little missions that people did during the whole thing. It was like watching a reality TV show or something that was actually real. You could even send the schools main generals and people information for a price. Each schools generals got a budget that they could spend on information each time around.

"Well I hope I will see you soon as well, or should I say I will see you at the banquet." I said with a smirk as she slightly glared at me.

"Whatever, just stay safe." She said as she got on her tippy toes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. As she did I felt a spark seem to ignite a fire in me as her soft lips pressed up against mine. Her scent of the deep sea and ice-cream filled my nose as we kissed for less than a second. But to be honest I didn't want this special feeling to go away. But soon it came to an end as she gently pulled away with a blush on her face. I didn't even get to say anything as the door shut in my face sealing me out.

"I think you made the right decision letting him become one of the men she might marry." Someone said behind me startling me as I whipped around to see the King and Queen both smirking at me.

"Well night is coming so we are off to bed young Percy I wish you best of luck on your endeavors during the competition." Said King Alex as he and Queen Sara hooked arms and walked off leaving me to shake my head at their antics. Those two were as sneaky as my mother on Christmas.

"Well at least the battle will take it off my mind. But I wonder who I should attack first?" I wondered to myself as I led myself back to the elevator that led me to this level.

**Races:**

**Elves (forest)**

**Human (forest, cities)**

**Angels (floating moutains)**

**Horned ones (molten plains of fire)**

**Demons (molten plains of fire)**

**Fire/Water/Wood-Nymphs (Everywhere their type pertains to)**

**Subspecies (Everywhere)**

**Devil (City of Darkness)**

**People Alive:**

**Leo (1/3 human, 1/3 elf, 1/3 demon)**

**Jason (1/2 human, ½ angel)**

**Piper (1/2 cat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Calypso (human)**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Frank (human)**

**Hazel (human)**

**Selina (human)**

**Clarisse (human)**

**Nico (1/2 devil, ½ human)**

**Ethan (devil)**

**Luke (1/2 angel, ½ human)**

**Grover (1/2 goat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Thalia (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Zoë (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Paul (elf)**


	6. The Sky Is Falling, Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL RESULTS: **

**We have our winner's people with Nyx, Gaia, and Princess Luna! To be honest I really don't care if it is a Harem or not but since I care for my fans so much I will start a small poll.**

**Harem: 3**

**Single: 10**

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK BABY!**

**BEST REVIEWS: (winners get shout outs)**

**LAST TIME:**

"Whatever, just stay safe." She said as she got on her tippy toes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. As she did I felt a spark seem to ignite a fire in me as her soft lips pressed up against mine. Her scent of the deep sea and ice-cream filled my nose as we kissed for less than a second. But to be honest I didn't want this special feeling to go away. But soon it came to an end as she gently pulled away with a blush on her face. I didn't even get to say anything as the door shut in my face sealing me out.

"I think you made the right decision letting him become one of the men she might marry." Someone said behind me startling me as I whipped around to see the King and Queen both smirking at me.

"Well night is coming so we are off to bed young Percy I wish you best of luck on your endeavors during the competition." Said King Alex as he and Queen Sara hooked arms and walked off leaving me to shake my head at their antics. Those two were as sneaky as my mother on Christmas.

"Well at least the battle will take it off my mind. But I wonder who I should attack first?" I wondered to myself as I led myself back to the elevator that led me to this level.

**NOW:**

**THIRDPERSON POV:**

The sound low whistle was the only sound in the air on the ground in the deep in the floating mountains. It was silent otherwise as the mountains floated silently in in the air, up to 10,000 feet high at the highest points. But in the silence down below on the ground at the farthest reaches of the continent of the floating mountains, hat reached the farthest grass plains of the continent of the forest camped an army.

In this army were many people with the whitest wings that one could imagine, almost devoid of color together as they almost mirrors for the fire light. In this army was more than 20,000 people as they sat around their campfires. They seemed happy almost as their first day of flight had ended as they made great progress that day. But still many remained vigilant as word had gotten out that a force of great power was to meet them before they reached the forest.

The word had come from the forest itself from a runner or a noncombatant. They were easily confused by this as they took camp for the night. But many thought that this was just a rouse to confuse them and delay their march. Little did they know that they were beyond doomed from the moment they decided to border of the forest and the mountains. But as the few guards that patrolled the borders they suddenly picked up a signal on their Esper finder.

"Sir I am picking up a Level M telekinesis Esper or a flying Esper signal." The man said as they looked at the radar that showed one dot that was over 40,000 feet above them and a little over a 5 miles away. The dot was just barely skimming the top of the radar dome as it soared above them at great speeds. The powers of Espers ranged from Z-A-SSS, Z being the lowest and SSS being almost godlike.

"Looks like a small bug is trying to get into the main capital to get a shot at the flag, shot it down." Said the man as the other one nodded. But for some reason he had a bad feeling about this as he sent a message to an Esper with a high altitude particle beam power. As the message was sent off he sighed as he looked at the dot travel across the sky. After a minute an Esper came up to him as he showed him the radar as the Esper took position.

As the Esper took position his suit he had on suddenly planted a stabilizing until in the around and a giant barrel on his arm suddenly began to stretch out. As the barrel became stable the angle took a deep breath and focused as the target came into shooting range. After a second energy began to gather in the barrel around the persons arm. Finally the man fired as a large blue beam of energy shot from the barrel on his arm.

As it did he was pushed into the ground as steam began to pore off his suit as it cooled down as they watched the beam on the radar.

"Nice shot." Said the one with the radar as the others just smiled as they watched it approach the figure. As they watched in patience the beam finally met the person as it was a direct hit. As that happened they just high fived as it showed the figure was eliminated in a little explosion sigh.

"Well now I can go back to bed-." But the one was cut off as suddenly the radar began to beep rapidly as they both turned back to it. As they did suddenly they sky began to fill with hundreds then thousands of red dots. It was like a giant swarm of locust as they all began to descend rapidly. They both began to panic as the numbers reached at least 5,000 as they approached 10,000 feet altitude.

"There is an attack!" The one screamed as the whistle that was in the air began to get louder and louder. It was like a jet was running overhead as people began to shout as all the radars began to go off like sirens as they horde of people reached 2 thousand feet as everyone began to take flight to intercept them.

"Get Ready!" Shouted the general of the forces as the people came into view as a solid half of the angels were in the air ready to fight. Their powers were all over the place from Gravity to simple telekinesis. They were a very powerful force to be reckoned with as suddenly all of the ones with fire Espers shot off balls of fire to light the sky. As the fire lit up the sky they were met with a small army of people with power suits.

"Prepare to fire!" One screamed as all of the ones with laser or projectile abilities aimed at the sky. But as they looked closer each suit was the same as it had four floating disks on their backs and one stabilizing unit as it lit up the suit with blue dots that allowed for perfect floating.

"Aim!" He shouted as the mass amount of glowing cannon arms found a person as they still floated silently. They made no sound as they all sat still in the air as the mass of them were illuminated by the floating fire balls in the sky. But still they made no motion to dodge or attack as finally the signal to fire was sounded.

"Fire!" The general shouted as suddenly all of the people in the black suits disappeared in thousands of super loud whistles. As they did thousands of projectiles lit up the sky as they passed harmlessly in the air. But as the whistles sounded glass down below broke and exploded it was so high pitched. All of the Espers with animal mutation powers suddenly gripped their ears in pain at the high pitched sound.

"Were did they go-." But the general was silence as suddenly as open appeared in front of him in a complete silence. It was like death itself as they person simply starred at the man in silence as he raised his hand and did a thumbs down motion. As that happened suddenly the thousands of bright angel wings in the sky began to disappear. As they did suddenly hundreds of the white dummies that symbolized the death or major injury of a person that was protect began to rain from the sky.

As they did you could see thousands of Espers releasing their abilities but none managed to get a hit as they simply disappeared from the air and were replaced with a dummy. But suddenly the one in front of the general lowered his hand as suddenly the angels still in the air fell rapidly like stones. As they did you could tell it was the gravity itself that had affected them, as they slammed into the ground only to receive a simple sword to the gut.

In the distance he could see one of his men grow to about 7 stories tall but suddenly he was hit from all sides. The men in the black power suits all hung on to the giant's body as they plunged their swords into the giant. But quickly as the man grew he disappeared as several of the clones appeared on the man's neck and struck at it with their swords. Easily the body disappeared as a human sized dummy as the clones whistled off to their next targets.

It was a pure massacre as even the ones who could teleporter were slow compared to the clones of his enemy. All the general did was watch as hundreds of men fell in seconds to the almost ghost like assassins that not one of his men could fight for more than a second. So this is what a SSS level Esper was like as the radar had shown him.

"Fall on me do not let they defeat you!" Shouted the general as the one in front of him simply chucked. It sounded similar to the devil itself as he simply laughed as if it was normal.

"10 minutes." He simply said as he drew a leaf shaped sword as the general noticed an ally running his way. But he was suddenly something slammed into the ground by something faster than he could see. But as the dust cleared it was clear that a one of the clone like men did it as he stepped off his fallen comrade. As the man slammed into the ground he was simply replaced with a white dummy as the person stepped off of him.

"That is how long you have left." Finished the man in front of him as he disappeared as his flight rings on his back shot him away. That just left the general to almost gape at his proclamation as he activated his ability of stone skin. He didn't take to the sky because he could feel the increased gravity above them.

Just as he rushed out of his tent he was slammed into from the side and forced into the ground as he made a trench for a good 30 feet. As he regain his sense he saw the leaf like blade about an inch in the stone plate that protected his hear. He was in complete shock as nothing had ever penetrate his stone skin before. As he thought of this the person on his chest pushed off and tore the sword free.

"You will perish." Said the General with a sneer as he lunged at the man. As he did his sword met the leaf like one, as they fought it could be seen the one with the flight rings was toying with the General as he put all of his strength and skill into the blows. Only to be easily blocked or dodged by the man. It was like a game of cat and mouse as the mouse attacked the cat.

As the time passed it was clear the man was simply toying with the general as he gasped violently as his power finally ran dry. But as he did the man stopped attacking as well as the leaf like sword collapsed into a pen like form as the man put it away.

"I was wrong instead of 10 minutes it was 8 minutes and 32 seconds." Said the man as suddenly the general noticed there was no more fighting sounds around him. As he looked around he saw the mass amount of clones surrounding the two and a giant pile of white dummies that symbolized his whole army that was now nothing. But it almost seemed as if this man was god itself as he rolled his shoulders as a pop was heard.

"Ah man nothing like a good workout don't you think guys?" The mystery man said as all of the clones agreed as they started to dissipate as he stretched some more.

"What are you?" The general asked as he could feel the man smirk under his helmet.

"Think of me as a god in a way." He said simply as he began walking away leaving the general alone with the massive pile of white dummies. Nearly 20,000 men defeated in under 10 minutes by one person this was unheard of by any means. It was like god himself was walking on the ground as the General spoke to the man.

"Why do you leave me undefeated?" He asked him as the man stopped and turned around as he sighed.

"Because you are the very person that toppled the Forests flag, you are lucky I have orders to not kill you right where you stand. But as per request from a certain someone I will let you participate in this game longer. All I can say is don't let anyone from the forest catch you or you will be tortured to the point you wish to die." As the man finished he began to float a little as he turned back to the general for one last time.

"I have waited 4 years to participate in this battle and no one will stop me from having my fun. You might want to tell your city that Cosmos is coming." He said as he disappeared in a whistle of wind as the general was now alone. After the man left he fell on his knees as he found his body was completely exhausted.

"Hahaha." The general simply laughed for many reasons but one of almost insanity could be heard in his laugh as he finally stopped after a minute as he looked at his hands as he slowly drew his blade.

"What a waste of space I am." He said as he put it to his gut and gave it a thrust as his body turned into a dummy signaling a fatal strike. But from a distance floating silently was Cosmos as he just starred upon the dummy as it fell to the ground in a heap. Now the camp was completely lifeless as nothing but dim fires stirred bellow.

"Annabeth the force from the floating mountains is gone. I used my hydra head Esper and simply my suit attachments" He said as he put a finger to his helmet as he waited for a response.

"What did you just say?" Said a surprised voice.

"I said I just took care of the floating mountain forces, take them out of you plans and focus on the two others. I will be taking care of the base in the mountains okay, so for now focus on defense. After I am done with this base I will be heading towards the molten plains of fire for their base. But hold out for as long as you can just protect the flag I will reach their base by tomorrow okay." He said as the girl was speechless.

"Also I want you to transfer a message to my mom. Tell her I won't make in home before Christmas, and that my presents can wait." He said as realized it was late December. Unlike other schools their end of the school year ended in December. He just sighed as he realized that he had a few present for a special someone under the tree that he wanted to give to her.

"S-Sure just make sure that you send me a message after you are done okay." She said as he simply nodded.

"Sure thing, Percy out wait I mean Cosmos out." He said as he swore he could feel her role her eyes.

"Whatever space for brains." She said as the communicator was cut as he let his hand drop as he turned back to the sky. As he looked at the sky he couldn't help but still be amazed at how clear the stars stood in the sky. It was like a permanent portrait in the sky that was forever his and his alone. But as he looked at the sky he shot up into it at Mach 3 speed for his next destination. At that a whistling sound was heard as he headed towards the continent of floating mountains.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly on a building as I watched thousands of Espers run around like a military camp. I had gone completely unnoticed by them with one of my barrowed invisibility Espers. Today was Christmas Eve and from the looks of it even the Esper army bellow showed signs of the jolly holiday. Some of the where toting around giant Christmas bags of presents trying to raise spirits. But since they caught word that a monster had destroyed their entire Esper attack force they were low.

"Maybe I will end today so all of them can have a nice Christmas together tomorrow." I said to myself as I let my legs dangle a little as I hopped off the building in an alleyway. As I did I turned off my power suit as it all began to fold back. Once it was done it was now a simple black metal strip that lined my spine that hid under my shirt.

As I was left in a blue shirt and pants I felt the cold touch of the air hit me with a chilling breeze. As it did I felt a deep chill down my back as I hugged myself. It was cold outside and I didn't have a coat or an Esper power to hold off the cold. As I exited the alleyway I was met with more chilling wind as I looked around for something to warm myself. As I looked around I saw nothing in particular until I spotted a nice little shop.

Seeing as if I got caught I could fight my way out I didn't really care I wanted to get warm and fast. But as I walked over to it as I passed people who gave me a second look as I had no wings and most did. But seeing large 6 foot 5 human with no wings in the angel capital was strange regardless. Still they did nothing as there were other humans around as well as I walked to the shop.

"Hello how might I help you?" Asked a female behind a table that was about 18 but I didn't pay attention as I looked around for a jacket. Thankfully I found one that was pure black but it had not hood but I didn't care as I grabbed it and brought it over to her. She just looked at me as I gave the angel a wink as I saw her wings flutter a little as she blushed. I knew if Luna was watching I would never be able to live that down.

"That is one hundred dollars." She said as I was surprised, normally people wanted drachmas.

"Sure here you go." I said as I paid in cash as I gave her a hundred with Zeus's face on it. As I gave it to her she nodded and made the transaction as I threw on the warm coat. I instantly felt better as I felt the slightly thick jacket keep in my warmth as I sighed.

"H-Hey I was wondering i-if you are busy on Christmas." Stuttered the girl behind the counter as I looked at her currently blushing face.

"Sorry I am actually busy I am sorry." I said as I began walking out leaving a disappointed female. As I walked outside I felt how well the jacket worked but as I looked up I noticed a film of white covered the sky as I looked closer. As I did I suddenly felt a light cold sensation upon my cheek as I flinched. But as I did I noticed the sheet was coming closer as I noticed it was snow.

"Nothing like snow before Christmas." I heard someone say as I nodded even though it wasn't directed towards me. As I began to walk I soaked in the Christmas festivals it was nice almost. Though the Forest's tallest trees draped in lights that lit up stars in the night sky. But the floating mountains was something else. The underside of the few giant pieces of earth above us had giant strings of lights on them.

It was like floating upside down trees and it was beautiful, maybe one day I would take Luna to come and see these. But as I walked on this city sized platform of stone floating in the sky I reached the edge of it as a fence 8 feet tall was there to keep people from falling off. Along with safety nets bellow just in case. But as I looked over the side I looked at the platform that held my prize on it.

The platform was a good mile away as it floated silently, giant spot lights trailed across its sky in search of anything to harm it. A giant guard of flying angels protected them as well, to top it off surrounding the top of the platform was a giant shield dome sever layers thick. I had to hand it to them they had a pretty good defense. Also from what I could tell all of the angels guarding the flag were all A class Espers.

"What you looking at mister?" I heard to left as I looked down to see a child no less than 7 standing by my side as he looked through the fence.

"I was looking at the view, I have only seen few like it." I said as he nodded.

"Mommy says that something bad is going to happen to those people." He said as I inwardly smirked for a moment.

"Who know what is going to happen in the future, but you should get back to your mother you don't want to make her worry." I said as I ruffled his hair as he small wings shook a little.

"Okay…merry Christmas sir." He said as he ran off to a women that stood a couple yards away as she smiled at me. All I did was give her a node as I let out a breath as steam filled the air in front of me.

"Bad things huh…" I said to myself as I calculated the distance and a few of my Esper powers into my plan that would shock the world.

'Annabeth you there?' I asked through telepathy.

'Hey Percy.' She simply responded as I began to walk away from the fence as I judged the distance.

'I was just wondering how things are going.' I told her as I stopped and put my finger like a picture box and looked through it.

'Good so far no armies have attacked since yesterday, everyone is taking a break for Christmas.' She said back to me as I smiled.

'Sounds fun, Luke get you anything?' I asked her as I looked around as the conversation continue in my head.

'Maybe I am waiting to see, also your mother said don't worry about being here for the holiday. Also for some reason Princess Luna contacted me a few minutes ago about you buy a coat and a wink?' She said as I blushed as I made sure I was ready for my attack but I simply sat down on a bench a few feet away.

'Don't worry about it and also you might want to switch on the battle channel something big is about to go down in the floating mountains. Also make sure Zeus has his wallet at the ready.' I replied back.

'What are you planning on doing?' She asked me as I smirked as I stood up and stretched.

'Something stupid.' I said as I cut the telepathy as I finished stretching my legs as I looked one last time as I readied myself. But as I did I pulled out my IPod and started to search thought my songs until I ran upon one of my favorite Christmas songs. As I put in the headphones and made sure my IPod was secure I played the song. As I waited for the music to start I let out a sigh of relief as the music filled my ears.

The song in question was 'I will be home for Christmas' but the thing was it was sung by Luna herself as part of a charity during Christmas. As the words filled my head I just laughed a little as I heard myself playing the piano. I was good but Luna's soft voice crush any chance of recognition for the piano as it almost sounded like a lullaby.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

All I could do was hum along as I started dup my power suit but the music drowned out the noise of all the systems coming on line. But as I did I started to sprint as my suit rapidly covered my clothes and coat as I sprinted towards the fence facing the School with the flag right on top. But as I started running people saw me and starts shouting but he music still drowned them out.

Just as the song began a new verse I reached the fence and busted right through it as I was running as fast as 200 mph thanks to an Esper power I barrowed. As I busted through it my disks instantly shot me forward but since they weren't warmed up I only reached Mach 1. As I reached the speed a boom sounded right in tune to the music as I smile din my helmet.

As it did though I was already halfway there as I shot forward, but they were ready as I was already facing about 10 A class Espers. But I continued listening to the song as I divided my body up into 30 of me and we scattered. As we did I got past them with ease but then about a hundred more started coming my way.

I didn't intend to fight all of them just simply take down the flag this time. The army I took down was because I had some pent up anger I need to get rid of but this time I just wanted to end it. As I zipped around them I split again until there was about 100 of me but my clones were getting taken out almost instantly. These guys knew what they were doing let me tell you. But by the time I reached the Dome I slammed into it as hard as I could, but all it did was crack it a little.

But I reared back again as my clones were defending me against a wave of powerful Esper attacks. But as I kept punching it and cracking it more finally all the guards totaling 1000 surrounded me. My simple 50 clones didn't stand a chance as they took out a few but since the disks were all the way warmed up they couldn't do much.

"Stop right there." I heard through the song as I turned around to meet a SS class Esper from what my suit told me.

"Stop right there and we might not hurt you too much." She said as she flapped all 3 sets of her wings as all my clones were gone. I had just opened up crack big enough for me to slip in but I still had 5 more layers to do.

"Too much? Right." I said as I turned to face them as my song was on repeat as I looked at her. From what I could tell she looked like royalty as the multiple wing sets pointed out. But from what my suit told me her power was light, while her casting spell was simply pluck a feather.

"So you are the great Cosmos." She said as I rolled my eyes which I bet she felt because she glared harder at me.

"Whatever but if I were you I would step back." I said as I suddenly heard a hum in the air as 3 three machines of doom showed up fully armed with badass Esper laser user enhancers. That would hurt if I got hit by one of those. But as the arrived the lined up behind her as the rest of the 1000 flew back a little to give us some room.

"Why would I do that boy?" She hissed at me as I sighed.

"You remind me of someone, you know that." I said as I rubbed the chin on my helmet as I made her angrier.

"Silence male!" She yelled at me as all the massive guns on the machines were loading up with some dangerous looking blue energy.

"Yep you sound just like Artemis I swear, you know Atlanta I think you should meet her some time you two would get along great." I mocked her as her face went red with anger.

"Silence human and how do you know my name?" She hissed at me as I laughed as they guns were primed and ready.

"Who doesn't know the beautiful winged princess of the floating mountains?" I said as she sneered at me.

"Kill him." She said as I smiled. As she said that thought all the cannons fired at me but what happened was weird. As they hit me I used one of my special powers that I had picked up a long time ago. This power was the same as Apollo's, basically what the power did was it allowed someone to transfer ones energy or their surrounding energy in the air or such into something else. This made for great healing abilities as it sped up the regeneration but in my case I just gathered the energy in me.

"What?" She screamed at me as I smiled at her under my helmet. As I did I spun around and used all my strength Espers and punched right through the 4th and 3rd layers of shield. But then I brought down the second fist as it shattered the rest. As it shattered the whole dome cracked under my power as I fell right through as the screamed in rage. But all I need to do was touch the ground.

"Kill him!" She screamed at me as everything was now after my falling body as I flew towards the middle of the school grounds of the middle flying platform. As I did the thousand angels stormed after me as I dodged telekinesis attacks and many others. Even ones that made the ground shoot up at me as I raced towards the middle of the platform. Finally I spotted it but I was distracted momentarily because of my joy.

Because I was distracted I ran head first into a giant rock wall as I smashed right though it as I tumbled across the ground. As I lay sprawled out on the ground in pain I groaned a little as I started to move my sore body. After regaining my senses I found my airspace completely surrounded as I had a lot of powerful looking beams pointed at me. But all I did was smile as the women landed in front of me with a sword out as I laughed at her.

"Like I said you might want to stand back." I said as placed both hands on the ground in front of me. As I did I used a double power Esper and a Triple Power Esper. So all in all what I was transferring into the ground was 5 times more than those machines shot at me. As I did thought a blue glows started to come from the area I placed my hands as I smiled as I stood up. As I did cracks started to form in the ground as blue light shined through them.

"You have 2 minutes before this platform is destroyed with your flag. I suggest you run as far away as you can." I said as the glowing cracks began to rapidly spread through the ground and up walls as people around me began to panic. But to top it off the ones in the air all fired at me and stuff as multiple often Esper powers happened at the same time. But none of them affected me as I absorbed the energy and transferred it to my palm as I fired it at the flag that sat on the top of their school.

They all screamed no but as the bolt of black energy hit the school building a massive explosion temporarily blinded me and everyone else as it blew apart the main school building in a giant flash as I smirked. As did I suddenly no the shaking was beginning as I took to the air. Atlanta just watching me in awe as I floated over to her. She tried to strike me with a sword but I caught her arm as I drained all the energy from her body and used it to shoot a good chuck of her goons out of the air.

As I did she screamed in pain as I dropped her as she fell weakly to the ground with a loud thump. Her body drained of all energy as she gasped for air, all I did was sigh as my song came to an end and started to replay again as I took to the air. So much for not using that power, it was kind of a cheat power in my eyes. Well then again I am basically a giant cheat character for life but still I did like using it that much.

"3, 2, 1." I counted as I watched from a safe distance as a 4 square mile chunk of floating rock suddenly cracked in half as a blue cloud of fire was released from the middle of it in a explosion that took up a mile of the land. Suddenly all the flames gathered in a ball above it and suddenly shot back at the falling piece of rock. Then suddenly it shot right through it like a blue laser as it split it again as it fell now in four pieces.

The laser then hit the ground bellow causing a large explosion as the platform fell from the air as it caught fire as it did burning the buildings. It was a beautiful way of destroying something I had to say as I heard thousands of people screaming. But as I watched the piece of land fall from the sky in a giant chunk of a blue fiery mess I smiled to myself an announcement came on my intercom.

"Just in the latest news the first flag has fallen. The school that flag has fallen is the floating mountains. The forest was the one to claim this first blood and will be receiving the bonus this year. We wish you luck on your endeavors children of Chaos and we will see you next time." As it ended I just started to hum again to the sweet melody in my ears as I watched the falling island finally hit the ground below causing an even bigger explosion. It was a beautiful disaster in my eyes as the blue flames filled the sky bellow me.

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me, please have snow and mistletoe, and presents under the tree." I sung along as I floated in place as I saw a mass amount of angry angels as they were eliminated from the competition by one person. But now came the hard part in all this, actually getting back in time for Christmas to surprise them. But as I looked back at the city I saw as person with a giant Santa bag as I got a perfect idea.

**LINEBREAK:**

**LUNA POV:**

"That stupid male." I said to myself as I hugged my knees to my chest. All I could do was watch a replay of him easily destroying a massive platform with ease then suddenly disappear. Which mean one of two things, one he was on his way to the next flag or two he was coming back. I wish it was number two but I can only hope. I just sighed deeply as I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I had a pillow in-between the two.

"Luna are you still looking over that film from yesterday?" Asked my mother's voice as she opened my door and walked in. Instead of her normal fancy dresses she had on a simple pajamas on still. Contrary to popular belief my mother rarely enjoyed the comfort of her dresses and normally wore comforting clothes in her past time.

"Yes…" I said as I hugged myself tighter as I looked at the screen.

"Well come up to the living room we are opening presents." She said as I sighed as I nodded and turned off my giant TV. As I did I pulled myself off my bed and wrapped a blanket around my body like a cape. As I followed my mother she just smiled and laughed a little. Today was Christmas day and we were having Christmas with Sally and her husband as per request of my father. As we arrived at the elevator that lead to our living room as I stood quietly as my mother looked me over and finally spoke to me.

"You miss him don't you?" She said as I blushed and looked away.

"N-No." I stuttered out as she knowingly smirked at me as I blushed deeper.

"Sure." She said as she winked at me as I blushed again as the elevator dinged. I rushed out of the box as my mother smirked and followed behind me as I arrived in the living room. As I got in there I noticed Sally and Paul were in there laughing with my father as sat down in his chair with a robe on.

"Oh glad you could join us daughter, Sally was just telling me about some stories about Percy as a child." Said my father as I sat down on the couch as my mother joined my father as Sally and Paul sat on a different couch.

"Really dear what did the boy do when he was so young?" Asked my mother as she tucked her legs under her as she leaned up against my father. Man they were so embarrassing sometimes.

"Well when Percy was little sometimes he would sneak out and go to the ground below our house. Down there he had a secret pond that he and his old friend Bianca would play in at night. In the pond was a lot of fish and other things that they played with, but at night he would go down and feed the fish. But one time he fell in and when he got back he was completely soaked and crying." She said as my mother and father laughed as I sighed. But just then someone walked in the room as my mother and father looked at them.

"Sir some man named Santa Clause has come. He says he bares gifts from the royal family." He said as they both rolled their eyes.

"Let him in." Said my father as the man nodded as he walked back out the door.

"How many does that make?" Asked my mother.

"12 of them." Said my father as they both sighed.

"Well might as well get this over with." He said as the door opened revealing a fairly skinny Santa Claus as he hauled a huge red bag behind him as he started saying 'hohoho'. But from the voice you could tell it was someone young as he walked over to the king and queen and opened the bag. As he did I suddenly saw my mother's face grew a smile as did my fathers, bunch of weirdoes is what they are.

"I have something for you also Sally and Paul Blofish." Said the man in a fake deep voice as he walked over and handed them both multiple items. As he they did the same thing as my parents as he started to walk over to me.

"I am sorry princess Luna I am out of gifts." He said as he held the empty bag as I frowned.

"Wait I actually I do have something." He said in a very familiar voice that was normal as my mouth hung open as I looked into the man's sea green eyes. As he saw my surprised looked he smiled as he took off the hat and fake beard as I looked into the face of Percy.

"How are you hear?" I spoke in a whisper as he grinned at me.

"A couple of Esper Powers and some high speed flight disks but back on your present." He said he reached in his pocket.

"Here you go." He said pulling out a small box as he stripped himself of the Santa outfit as he was left with just a simple shirt and pants. I just slowly opened the small box as it revealed a beautiful necklace. In the middle though sat a beautiful black/blue diamond that had the initials PL in the diamond. The chain was platinum blue and gold held the diamond in place as I looked at it. I just didn't know what to say as she smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas." He said as I started to cry a little in happiness. I couldn't have asked for more, just simply him being here was enough for me. But as I looked at the necklace I decided to give him my present to him that I planned to give him when he got back. But I guess Christmas was as good a day as any other as I slowly stood up.

"Thank you, and here is my gift to you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Races:**

**Elves (forest)**

**Human (forest, cities)**

**Angels (floating moutains)**

**Horned ones (molten plains of fire)**

**Demons (molten plains of fire)**

**Fire/Water/Wood-Nymphs (Everywhere their type pertains to)**

**Subspecies (Everywhere)**

**Devil (City of Darkness)**

**People Alive:**

**Leo (1/3 human, 1/3 elf, 1/3 demon)**

**Jason (1/2 human, ½ angel)**

**Piper (1/2 cat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Calypso (human)**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Frank (human)**

**Hazel (human)**

**Selina (human)**

**Clarisse (human)**

**Nico (1/2 devil, ½ human)**

**Ethan (devil)**

**Luke (1/2 angel, ½ human)**

**Grover (1/2 goat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Thalia (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Zoë (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Paul (elf)**


	7. I Must Wait Longer, Nut Punch To The Max

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL RESULTS: **

**Single is the winner with Luna**

**BEST REVIEWS: (winners get shout outs)**

**Poptart24**

**Defencive**

**LAST TIME:**

"A couple of Esper Powers and some high speed flight disks but back on your present." He said he reached in his pocket.

"Here you go." He said pulling out a small box as he stripped himself of the Santa outfit as he was left with just a simple shirt and pants. I just slowly opened the small box as it revealed a beautiful necklace. In the middle though sat a beautiful black/blue diamond that had the initials PL in the diamond. The chain was platinum blue and gold held the diamond in place as I looked at it. I just didn't know what to say as she smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas." He said as I started to cry a little in happiness. I couldn't have asked for more, just simply him being here was enough for me. But as I looked at the necklace I decided to give him my present to him that I planned to give him when he got back. But I guess Christmas was as good a day as any other as I slowly stood up.

"Thank you, and here is my gift to you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**NOW:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Luna I think you need to let the man breath." Said the queen as she coughed a little. After she said it the two love birds broke apart as they both blushed like mad.

"Sorry." Luna said with a face full of red as Percy grinned the rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be it is a better gift than I could have given you." He said as he let out a small chuckle as all the parents in the room all rolled their eyes.

"I don't think he is lying either." Sally said with a nod form Paul as Percy looked betrayed.

"Hey what about what I got you two?" He complained as they looked down at their gifts they had opened up during the 5 minute long kiss. Paul had a new suit tailored by a very expensive company and Sally got a digital cooking recipe holder. The recipe holder is cool as it records amounts and other things that are put into a bowl so you can replicate the recipe even if you didn't write it down.

"They are nice I have to admit it, but where did you get the money to buy this suit?" Paul asked as Percy just laughed a nervous laugh.

"I have a job." He said as Sally raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think tutoring can pay for a suit and this." She said.

"I have been saving up thank you took me forever but I managed. Also King and Queen Tears (their last name is Tears) I hope you like your gifts. I know Luna complains about you two walking around in old pajamas so I got you two some new ones." He said as they both nodded in appreciation.

"Truth is I was actually thinking of getting new ones but let's change the topic. I think Luna has found the man she would like to marry, but unfortunately I have bad new as well." Said the king as we all perked up at this new information as Luna blushed a little.

"I am sorry but I couldn't have prevented this, due to politics and other things you still must have the suitor ball I should call it." He said as Luna was about to retort but the king silenced her with a hand.

"I am sorry my dear but you must have it for the sake of the kingdom, you may still marry your chosen candidate but you must be at the ball. This is to show that the other kingdoms got fare chances at your hand as well, I cannot control this and you know that." He said as Luna backed off as I groaned at the idea that I still had to go to the ball.

"Also I have other new about the ball." He said with a grim tone as this got me worried.

"The date has been moved due to a few of the candidates getting injured during the competition and a few of the other kingdoms demanding to be part in it. But their heirs are only just born so I have met their requests but this is the only time. The date has been moved 20 years from now." He said as the room went dead silent.

**PERCY POV:**

"But I will be on planet Alpha in the war." I said slowly as he nodded.

"That is another part of the agreement, the location has moved to planet Alpha in the safest city there is during the time. I was the one to suggest this idea since one of the candidates was going off to war. They agreed upon the idea think what greater stage than a planet that the Espers just conquered to have the courting ball of the new queen of a race or races I should say." He said as I was left shocked.

"I don't know what to say." I said stunned still as I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked over to see my mother.

"There is nothing to say but time is key in this situation. Luna I am afraid you must wait a while longer to marry this little turd of mine. But King Alex I am thankful for you input to make is so my son can still marry your daughter by the way the kingdom allows." My mother said with a bow as the king just smiled but made the jester to stand.

"Please of any people you should not bow to me or the queen, we are going to be related you know." He said as my mother just smiled and stood up as the king and queen stood.

"Well it think that is enough lying about for the day…aw who am I kidding, Sally and Paul how about you two come with us for some drinks in our entertainment room. Percy I think Luna needs to have a word with you about the new revelations so I will leave you two alone." He said as the parents strode out of the room with the king and queen as they went to drink the day away. As they left the room it became silent as I turned to face a very intense thinking Luna. I had to say she was cute when she overthought something.

"Luna look at me." I said cupping her chin and making her crystal clear blue eyes look right at me. They were like gems in the right light as I almost got lost in them as I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me okay I don't think this planets strongest Esper will die in the next 20 years." I said as she grew a serious face.

"Be serious here Percy." She said in an angry tone as the slapped my chest in a more than serious manor.

"I am don't worry." I said as her eyes betrayed her worried face as she sighed.

"I…I just don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said in the saddest tone I have ever heard her talk in.

"You would marry another great man is what you would do, trust me if I die and you try to beat yourself up I will haunt you for the rest of my ghostly life." I said in a threatening tone as she chuckled a little.

"At least you would be near me." She said as it was my turn to laugh now.

"Well don't worry about it okay I am sure a person as smart as you would know what to do." I said leaning over and kissing the top of her head as I felt one of her small hands slink into mine.

"But I have to go soon or Annabeth is going to have my head I hope you understand." I said as she laughed a little.

"Oh I know how that half water nymph acts if someone is later she isn't my cousin for anything." She said as I was surprised.

"Smartwater is your cousin?" I asked her as she grew a confused face.

"Smartwater? Oh you mean Annabeth yes she is a distant cousin of mine her father was the sons of one of my grandfather's brothers that was adopted by the royal family at the time. So yeah I think of her as my cousin, I thought you knew? We hang out like every weekend." She said as this was new to me.

"That little puddle of water I am so going to get her for lying to me." I said thinking back to the times when Annabeth would blow off my tutoring sessions with her. I actually did need tutoring at the time form her nothing sexual happened between us ever. But I paid good money for those days and she just blew me off not even offering a refund for the money I paid her.

"Lying?" Luna asked as I turned to her.

"Don't worry about it." I said as she grew a curious look.

"I will ask her later but for not get going I don't want to know that she will do if you are already late as it is." She said as she began pushing me out of the room. It was kind of funny seeing a 5 foot 9 women pushing a 6 foot 5 man out the door.

"Fine I will see you after the games have fun watching after your drunk parents." I said as ran off to the elevator leaving Luna to groan over the thought of her drunk parents sharing embarrassing stories with my parents.

**LINEBREAK:**

"What took you so long!?" Yelled Annabeth as I jogged into the room as she had both her hands on her hips and was tapping one foot. But her angry face was one for the books I had to say.

"I was visiting your cousin." I said as she stiffened as she grew a scarred face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she turned around and walked back to the table that held all the plans.

"Sure you don't." I said to myself as I walked in behind her to find all my friends all sitting around and looking over mission plans.

"So what do you want me to do boss?" I asked her as I flopped down in a chair as she shook her head at me.

"I want you to got to the plains of fire and take out the demons flag." She said as I groaned.

"But it's hot there." I complained in a childlike voice as she eyed me.

"You just don't want to deal with their leader Henry do you?" She said as I laughed a little.

"What can I say anytime I have to face someone that has an Esper power that negates other Espers I don't exactly feel comfortable. Plus have you seen that monster of a man he is like 50 feet tall and breaths fire. The only thing he doesn't have is wings like most demons which I am grateful for." I complained as Nico our own little half demon laughed.

"He isn't 50 feet tall okay, more like 45 feet tall. But that is only because he is half giant and demon. Then again I do think his natural fire breath finally came in like mine did last month. Also you are wrong about the wings he has them they are just normal body size." He said as he held out a cigarette and gently blew a breath of air out, only for it to come out as a small blue flame that lit the cigarette. Instantly thought Reyna grabbed one of his horns threatening to tear it off until he put out the stick of tobacco, which he hastily did.

"My point exactly." I said as Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever just deal with him." She said as I sighed again.

"Only if I get one of those fancy machines." I said as she stiffened and looked at me.

"What in the world would you need one of them for?" She asked me as I smiled.

"That my friend is a secret, also I need 4 new flight disks." I said.

"What happened to your other ones?" She asked in a confused tone.

"They burnt up on my way here, they don't exactly like going Mach 5 for 18 hours straight." I said as I saw one of her eyes twitch.

"Fine but it will cost you." She said as I grinned.

"With the amount of tutoring sessions I paid you for and you missed I think they can cover for it." I said as she looked vivid now a she was about to yell at me.

"Annabeth leave him alone and I am sure he is right. You aren't exactly know for refunds for your tutoring sessions." Luke said calmly as he sat cross legged in his chair as his wings were sprawled out behind him. Annabeth just glared at me as she turned back to the table as I gave Luke a nod as he brushed it off.

"They will be in by tomorrow for now though go talk to Jason he should have the mecha you need." She said with a hint of anger as I nodded and walked out of the room in the light to get my machine of doom.

**LINEBREAK: 1 day**

"I don't see how this is going to work out in my case." I said as I looked over the controls and stuff as Annabeth debriefed me on everything with the machine.

"Hey at least I gave you the machine and didn't let you face that giant man without it." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"But I asked you to remove all the guns and stuff for extra platting and extra torque and speed okay, when I mean all the weapons I mean all the weapons. This way we would have to waste another hour on removing all the stuff you left on." I said.

"Whatever…why do you even need extra platting and torque and speed? All it is going to do is make it into a slightly heavier and faster moving machine." She said as I nodded.

"That is exactly what I meant to do unlike you I can actually use this machine without any weapons. That was how I was trained by Ares anyway, he would remove all the weapons and make is as it is now. This is what I call its hulk mode." I said as she had a face that said 'really'.

"You have been hanging out with Leo to much you know that." She said as I nodded.

"Hey do you know how many times that little elf has come to complete an iron man like machine?" I asked her.

"I am not a elf Damnit!" I heard bellow as both me and Annabeth laughed a little.

"That is true." She said as I finished imputing the controls as the machine came to life with a large groan as I smiled a little.

"Looks like I am good, the flight disks get put on this thing yet?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Let's start them up them." I said as pushed a button as I looked behind me as I saw two large disks unfold out of its back as they started up. As they did I felt the machine lift off the ground a few inches as I smiled once again.

"Got to love flying." I said as Annabeth hopped of the hatch door and on the loading platform.

"Looks like everything is good I will be off them. Take care of the army's at your doorstep!" I yelled as the hatch closed as my own suit started to connect to the seat to make sure I wasn't thrown around in the cockpit.

"Whatever!" Annabeth yelled as I picked it up on the intercom as I began to lift higher in to the air. In a matter of minutes I was flying nice and high I my machine, I knew I would arrive in at least a days' time since the plains of fire was closer than the floating mountains. Also I knew I was fine in the air with this monsters since a nice little add on that allowed for complete radar and visual stealth.

"Cloaking now." I said as I pushed a button as I saw parts of my machine I could see through the cameras disappear as I laid back in my chair hoping for a good nap. As I laid back I did drift off to sleep for a while then woke up a few hours later to find nothing. But as I woke up I found my stomach not so happy missing a few meals.

"Let's see what they packed me." I said as I turned to my right of my chair were a lunchbox my mother sent to me was. As I opened it I was hit with the smell of cookies and other foods but I didn't care as I dove into the cookies.

"This is nice." I said as I munched on a few as I drifted off to sleep once again.

**LINEBREAK:**

"INCOMING PROJECTILE!" I suddenly shot up in my seat wide awake with a few cookie crumbs on my suit as I snapped to the controls as I pulled my machine to a hard right barrel role as I dodge 12 lasers pointed right at me.

"The hell, what happened to my cloak?" I asked myself as I began a rapid descend finding I was on the edge of the plains of fire as the black ground and molten lakes covered the country side. I heard demons bathe in the molten lakes of lava since they are immune to fire.

"Cloak ran out a hour ago sir and is currently recharging." The machine said to me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked it.

"We tried sir but you just wouldn't wake up, another volley of lasers is coming at your left." It said as I barrel rolled again as the machine groaned a little at the way to damn fast movements.

"What is bellow me?" I asked the machine.

"From my calculations I presume it is the moving fortress school of flame valley." It said as I smiled, I was never this lucky trust me I knew. But back to the school bellow me, you see the school itself is seated upon massive ground movers that traverse this land. You see basically this whole area is an active lava plane and all the cities are put on giant land movers that if a lava lake begins to form it makes it so the city can move to avoid it.

This also makes it very hard to locate the school since it is constantly moving around but I guess today I am lucky since I caught the school red handed. Ha get it red handed and lava…man I need to stop hanging out with Leo. But back to moving school that was currently barraging me with lasers.

"Well at least I am lucky this time." I admitted as I focused in on the 4 square mile mover that was currently shoving maybe 400 laser cannons in my face as I began to duck and dodge them in the sky as I moved towards the ground. Suddenly one of the lasers ripped through one of my flight disks.

"Shit correct course and speed!" I yelled as error signs began to pop up as I began to frantically flip switches and press buttons as I tried to level out my speed as I spiraled down to the ground.

"Course cannot be corrected in time sir, we were going to fast with the two flight disks. Impact in 40 seconds." It said as I strapped myself in as the barrage continued but missed me for the most part as they couldn't correct to my new trajectory fast enough as I came in hot straight towards the school.

"Use our last disk to slow us down as much as you can and prepare shock absorbers. Deploy parachute as well." As I fished tying in our new course as I took the controls and tried to dodge the few lasers coming for me as the disk began to move to the front of the machine.

"With current disk in place and parachute we will not slow down enough, the force to the shocks may break the legs on the machine." I said as I cursed it.

"Just deploy the shoot and put us in full reverse on the disk, I will handle the rest." I said as the shoot deployed as I felt a shock to the frame as I jerked us back. Suddenly the force disappeared as I my guess it ripped.

"Shoot has ripped sir, impact in 5 seconds." It said as I used one of my original Esper powers.

As we hit the ground it almost became like a gain water bed as I sunk down in it as the ground around me sunk down as well. It like of looked like someone poking something that was really squishy. After a second we began to surface as all the ground became normal, I just let out a large sigh as the machine responded.

"Unknown data has entered system requesting conformation to explore reasons for new data." It said as I nodded a little as I began to move forward from the street I landed in. no doubt it would be flooded with Espers in a few minutes.

"Don't try to figure it out you wouldn't understand." I said as the machine just beeped.

"Data must be presented to understand the anomaly that just happened." It countered.

"Memory override, delete the last 5 minutes of memory." I said not wanting to deal with this.

"Command confirmed." It said as I reactivated the cloak and began to head towards the school which wasn't too far away.

"Memory erase any other commands sir." It said.

"None right now." I said as I ran forward with my machine, suddenly a light headache come upon me as I smiled a little.

"He must be near, let's get to the flag first." I said as I began to rush forward at a good speed as my machine left giant footprint in the ground.

"Detecting an anti-Esper field." The machine responded.

"Took you long enough, just tell me were the center is." I said as I rounded a corner as I found the courtyard.

"The center is located 20 feet behind us." It said as I instantly ducked and slid underneath a massive are the missed me by a few inches.

"Look what the over side cat dragged in." I said on the intercom as I turned around to meet a much taller than expected giant/demon that had a very cocky grin on his face.

"I thought you were only like 45 feet tall." I complained as the grin on the at least 65 feet monster grew as more Espers entered the field as they surrounded me. All of them very well built from what I could tell, I bet they were masters at martial arts as well.

"I had a few growth spurts." He said proudly.

"A few?" I asked as he nodded as the people around me looked to have the same reaction I was having right now at one time or another.

"Yes now begon puppet of that nymph ladies." He said as I smiled at his name he called Annabeth.

"Puppet? But I am the main actor." I said as drove my machine forward that towered at 25 feet.

"What can a puny machine like that-." But I cut him off with one of my most deadly moves that I had in my arsenal. With a perfect form and all the weight of the machine I launched a perfect 700 mph punch right into his crotch. A very high pitched scream could be heard from him as he clutched himself down there as all the men including myself flinched at the sight.

"Sorry about this." I said as I reared back again and punched him again against his hands but I could tell it had the same effect as a giant medical dummy replaced the giant. I had to say two hits from a 700 mph fist straight to the crotch regardless of size had to hurt enough for you to faint.

"Annabeth is going to kill me when she finds out this is the reason I need this machine. That also kind of seemed anticlimactic." I said to myself as I watched all the men squirm a little from the sight still as I began to type in a self-destruct sequence into the machine. But before it blew up I would make it have some fun.

"Here we go." I said as I hit the eject button as I was launched out of it as the machine went on autopilot as it began to trash about in the ranks of the distracted Espers as their general just disappeared.

"Get hit! Don't let him get to the flag!" Shouted one of them only to receive a giant fist made of metal to the face as he disappeared.

"Now where are you?" I asked a I took flight as I noticed my machine was quickly being dealt with as 50 or more Espers were tearing it apart.

"Good by brave soldier." I saluted my machine as I ran and dove into the crowd of them to explode into a massive pile of molten metal that took at least 40 of the Espers along with it. After I starred at the explosion I turned my attention back to the school to find the flag I was looking for.

"There you are." I said as I bolted off in a whistle, but then I suddenly hit an invisible wall. Just like a bird running into a car window.

"The hell!" I shouted as I noticed a couple of men and women standing in-between me and the flag. All did was eye them as I looked around me to find a box with semitransparent walls around me.

"I caught that mouse sir." Said a female that had her hands up that was facing me.

"Good now Michelle crush him." Said a man with a general's cape on as I felt the box closing in on me.

"Hey let's not do this, or you will be sorry." I said as I put my hands to the ceiling as pushed up against it as I saw her face strain a little.

"Sorry for what now crush him." Said the general as I felt the pressure double as I was forced down to a knee as I kept pushing up against it.

"Can you handle this little bro?" I heard in my helmet.

"Don't worry about me Apollo." I said as I began to gather energy in my hands.

"Barrier ripper nice touch." Apollo said to me as he disappeared from my thoughts as I gripped the barrier and ripped it apart surprising the women and all the Espers in front of me.

"Get him!" The general yelled as I felt multiple gravity Esper powers at work but I was too quick as I zipped out from under them.

"Head of the hydra." I said as I drew Riptide and went straight towards the girl that trapped me. In a second I had my blade right at her throat as I didn't even stop. With one motion I slit her throat but a dummy replaced her before I could draw any blood. But then suddenly I caught an arrow in my left hand as I turned to see a male with a bow as he drew another arrow. What happened next I bet he wasn't expecting.

Suddenly my body split as my other clone went towards the man with the bow as he jumped in surprise. Soon though the platform fell into Chaos as more and more clones began to form. But these Espers were something else. One that had a power like Thalia suddenly launched a bolt of lightning at me as I barely dodged it by throwing Riptide in front of me.

"Chains of the ancients hold this beast secure!" I heard as a giant pentagram appeared on the ground as chains began to shoot out of the ground. The clones tried to avoid them but them were faster than them as they lashed out and surrounded them as suddenly all my clones were chained to the ground. Even I was having trouble against this as I strained against the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if the chain breaks I causes an explosion that could blow a hole in a pure steal shield." Said the general as I glared at him as he walked forward. I managed to take out at least 30 of the Espers but 10 still remained as they were all paying their prices. Some were chewing on pure cinnamon sticks while others were smoking as part of it.

"So this is the great Cosmos." He said kneeling down in front of me as he blew the smoke from his cigarette on my helmet.

"You're lucky I don't have the power to control air or I would choke you out with that smoke." I said in a very dangerous voice as I strained against the chains as they groaned once more.

"You're a fighter aren't you?" He said as he stood up and took another drag.

"Let me go and I will show you just how much of a fighter I really am." I said as I released my clones as they disappeared into shadows.

"Nah I don't want to…you know what I don't feel like having to deal with your powers if you escape. Stacy remove his helmet so he can't use his powers." He said as I stopped moving as I saw the girl that shot lighting at me as she was kind of breathing hard.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her as she blushed a little.

"My payment." She said as I got the idea as I chuckled a little.

"I have heard rumors before but I never thought I would see someone who became horny after using their powers as per payment." I said as she got really red face and slapped me which had to hurt her more than me due to my helmet.

"Fuck!" She cursed as she grabbed he hand.

"That was your fault." I said as she glared at me as she walked behind me and began to unlock stuff on the back of my helmet.

"Hey now let's not do this." I said as I tried to move my head but a chain came up and wrapped around my neck as I was forced to not move.

"You will be sorry if you do I promise you." I said as I saw the screen on my helmet saying it was being manually override.

"Please I am begging you." I said as she stopped for a second as the general motioned for her to continue as I felt the latches unlocking as my helmet began to recede into my suit.

"You asked for it!" I said as I used my double ability and herculean strength as I broke the chains. As the explosions went off I used my energy transfer ability as I moved the energy to my hands. One of my palms I focused on my water ability and the other a normal laser beam one. The laser beam one I shot right at the general as I lunged at him, but in that small amount of time he managed to teleport away as the beam barely missed him.

I didn't waste time looking at the massive beam sail into a nearby mountain as it cut a massive hole in it perfectly. By the time that happened I focused all the remaining energy of the chains into a water ability as I creamed a stream of water that was moving so fast I could have used it to cut diamond. The steam of water came out of my hand just as quickly as I swiped my arm so it hit at least 5 of the Espers.

They all instantly turned into dummies as the buildings behind them all began to slide apart. Even a hundred miles away at the mountain you could see the part of the mountain that was till left standing. It began to slide and fall into the perfectly carved tunnel the laser had created. But the building close to us made the biggest different to the remaining Espers as they all backed away from me.

"Monster!" One screamed as he charged me only to have a piece of the school building I cut with my water beam land on him. Instantly thought I was by the side of one of the gravity Espers as I clutched their face with my whole hand. They began to scream as I applied pressure to their face in great amounts as they were replaced with the dummy as I crushed its head with my hand.

"Get him you fools!" Yelled the general as the remained 4 of them charged me. But instantly I was in front of one as I stared into his eyes as mine became black. Almost instantly he hit the ground screaming as he clutched his head.

"Please no more!" He screamed as he disappeared as a dummy replaced him.

"Seal him." Said the general as the last 3 began to surround me as the female cast the seal again.

"Force power copy." I said as I held my hand out to face the girl as multiple tendrils of black, white, and gold lashed out of my hand and surrounded her in a cocoon. As this happened she tried to get away as she tried to run but they caught her foot and wrapped around her. She screamed as this happened as the other two looked scarred. After a few seconds they unwrapped around her as she fell to the ground asleep.

"Power copied." I said as her body was replaced as I turned to the last man besides the general.

"Your next." I said as I appeared before him as he suddenly transformed into a werewolf as I grinned like a mad man.

"You think that is going to have any effect on my?" I asked as I grabbed his snout and pulled him down to my level.

"Say hi to Apollo for me." I said as I brought back a fist and punched him as hard as I could as he was thrown into the rubble that landed on the other one. Instantly he was replaced with a dummy as I turned to the general.

"Reinforcements come to my position immediately." He said into a mike as he drew a sword as he tossed the bud of the cigarette away.

"It is no use." I said to him.

"Why is that?" He asked me as he teleported as I kicked behind me to find the kneecap. With a sickening crunch the general was instantly on the ground. 

"Because they won't get here in time." I said as I held out my arms.

"Chains of the ancients hold this city still, and its inhabitants." I said as what began to happen was something people thought only god could perform. Quickly a giant pentagram made of blue light began to spread from me to the whole city. As that happened giant blue chains began to lock the tires in place and smaller chains locked all the Espers in place as well.

Soon the city came to a halt slowly as you could hear the massive chains groan in protest as more joined them until the city became motionless. I bet people were losing their fucking minds right now as I slowly lowered my arms and began my walk towards the flag.

"W-What are you?" Asked the general as a few small chains held him down as I reached the flag.

"I am but a simple being that god himself has seemed to misplace in this universe." I said slowly as I felt my power draining quickly due to my massive Esper I was currently using.

"God misplaced?" He asked me as I reached for the flag and tore it from its stand as buzzers began to go off in the silent city signaling it has lost its flag.

"Yes I hold the power to capture the powers of other Espers and make them my own. I am Percy Jackson son of Sally Blofish and Poseidon son of Kronos, the very one that allowed for the human Espers to make it to this planet! I am here in front of you as a child of this vast universe that I call my home! But again my name is Percy Jackson and I will no longer hide from the people of this planet under the name of Cosmos!"

"Now let's finish this competition I am getting tired of it already." I said as I tossed the flag at the general's hands that were chained down still as I took to the air in hopes to end this competition early so I can spend as much time with the girl I love before I must leave.

**People Alive:**

**Leo (1/3 human, 1/3 elf, 1/3 demon)**

**Jason (1/2 human, ½ angel)**

**Piper (1/2 cat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Calypso (human)**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Frank (human)**

**Hazel (human)**

**Selina (human)**

**Clarisse (human)**

**Nico (1/2 devil, ½ human)**

**Ethan (devil)**

**Luke (1/2 angel, ½ human)**

**Grover (1/2 goat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Thalia (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Zoë (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Paul (elf)**


	8. 20 Years Later, The Banquet, Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL RESULTS: **

**Single is the winner with Luna**

**BEST REVIEWS: (winners get shout outs)**

**- Poptart24**

**- Defencive**

**LAST TIME:**

"God misplaced?" He asked me as I reached for the flag and tore it from its stand as buzzers began to go off in the silent city signaling it has lost its flag.

"Yes I hold the power to capture the powers of other Espers and make them my own. I am Percy Jackson son of Sally Blofish and Poseidon son of Kronos, the very one that allowed for the human Espers to make it to this planet! I am here in front of you as a child of this vast universe that I call my home! But again my name is Percy Jackson and I will no longer hide from the people of this planet under the name of Cosmos!"

"Now let's finish this competition I am getting tired of it already." I said as I tossed the flag at the general's hands that were chained down still as I took to the air in hopes to end this competition early so I can spend as much time with the girl I love before I must leave.

**NOW:**

**TIME: 20 YEARS LATER**

**LUNA POV:**

"Princess we are approaching the surface now." I heard as I looked down at the planet bellow. To my surprise it didn't look like a war had reached its surface at all. It looked absolutely beautiful with is massive oceans and forests that covered it surface. Its massive mountain ranges that were delicately covered with snow. It looked almost untouched but still small cities covered its surface around the edges near certain rivers and the ocean.

"It is beautiful." I heard beside me as I turned to see my mother as she looked down at the planet Alpha. I had to agree with her on that as I starred at its delicately structured surface as some clouds covered the sky as we descended to the city that we were instructed to go to. Apparently the war was still being fought but only by what few humans that were abandoned on this planet by their own race.

"Still I can't believe that this is the resting place of Poseidon, I once heard his Esper power rivaled that of the greater water nymphs." I said as she nodded.

"Indeed his powers were strong I can almost feel his power radiating in the water of this planet, almost as if it is calling to him." She said as we began our decent on our personal space craft. A week ago all of my suitors came to the planet to prepare. But today to myself before I had to attend the ball tomorrow.

"So what do you think you and Percy are going to do?" She asked as I blushed.

"Just catch up." I said as I smiled a little as I looked down at the empty city around us as I saw our personal guard waiting for us as we finally hit the water gracefully as our ship pulled itself by the dock.

"Looks like we have arrived." Said the king as we began to get off our small ship, it was a simple royal cruiser. Our personal guard followed us off as the gravity finally hit us, it was surprisingly heavier than our home.

"The royal family it is a pleasure." Said a female that bowed to us as we began walking with the guards and the one assigned to protect us along with the women and some higher ups it looked like.

"So how goes that war?" Asked my father as the female smiled.

"Good we expect to have them all gone in 2 months at the least, hopefully sooner." She said as we arrived at the vehicles to carry us to our destination. It strangely looked like a hummer but it was floating instead of on the ground as the female held my family into the middle one.

"I thought this was a safe place what is with the massive protection." I asked the women as she started the vehicle.

"You can never be too safe not after the event." She said as the room in the vehicle started to darken a little.

"Event?" My mother asked as we started moving.

"…" The women stayed silent as we exited the city without a word as she finally spoke.

"If I am correct you are friends with General Jackson, he will tell you about it." She said as I nodded slowly.

"Also you might want to change out of your current attire were we are going were you might get dirty." She said as I nodded as my parents did the same. All I did was click a button on my wristband as my clothes instantly shifted to a pair of blue jeans and light blue shirt. All my jewelry disappeared as well other than the necklace Percy gave me. My mother's and father didn't mind to change as they were planning on staying in a personal guarded tent they got.

"That looks good." She said as I looked out the window to see I wasn't right after all. Littering the land were massive craters and broken down machines that looked to be put through hell. But all of it was covered with grass and other plants that gave it an almost peaceful look. Like a battlefield that has earned a good long rest in peace and silence.

"Terribly beautiful." Said the women said.

"What?" I asked her.

"That is what I use to describe the land terribly beautiful, about 5 years ago this all used to be barren land but now it is full of life and nourishment. It is like the planet is at piece almost, but just wait until you reach the forest it is even more spectacular there. But you have to be careful in the forest if you do go." She said as I noticed we were going towards a massive forest.

"Is that were the base is?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"No the forest is too dangerous with the mutant animal running around in it. It is like Greek mythology came to life inside it." She said as we took a left to avoid the forest as I just gazed into it dark depths.

"What do you mean Greek mythology?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"It is exactly as I said monsters that used to be stories started to appear after the incident. Hydras, drakons, hellhounds, you name it and this planet has it from the Greek myths. They even have the properties that their myths say they had." She said as I was amazed.

"But how?" I asked her.

"The humans began to experiment on Espers they captured. They began to extract the virus that makes our very power exist. When they did this they started to put the virus they extracted into humans but had disastrous results. So they decided to store the virus in a machine in giant storage containers. But over time they began to build up a lot so much in fact they didn't know what to do with it. So they began to experiment with it, in which they found something interesting about it."

"They virus if injected into an animal could make the animal like play doe and could be manipulated to make new creatures. This is how the monsters came to be since they had enough to create every creature from Greek mythology. Even some monsters from other myths began to pop up, but General Jackson took care of the factory and put an end to them. But at the same time something happened that even we cannot explain." She said as I got a worried look.

"Is he okay?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"He is fine don't you worry, looks like we are here." She said as I looked out the window again to find a large settlement of small buildings and tents that was like a small town. But completely occupied by military people which wasn't too far off the mark. As I looked outside the vehicle I saw many smiling and happy people talking and drinking on giant tables that had mountains of food on.

"I thought it would be more dreary and unhappy." I said as I heard a laugh from the male with us that finally spoke.

"Please if these guys were unhappy I might think that this world might have ended. I welcome you to the 18 division, we are in charge of monster clean up. After the event though it has been about 3 years since a monster actually came out of the woods so basically we are on vacation here." He said as I saw the women roll her eyes. As she pulled up to a building that didn't say generals place.

"Where are we?" I asked her as she gave me a sly smile.

"I have heard that you wanted to see the general and he is currently in here. Just call his name and you should find him." She said as I nodded as the other vehicles stopped as well.

"One of you stay with her, I don't want the princess to go missing before her big ball." Said the female into a walky-talky as one of the guards from the other vehicle got out as I hopped out of the vehicle. But as I did suddenly I heard everything stop as I looked around to see people starring.

"H-Hello." I said as my eye instantly gained their white cover as they do when I normally talk to crowds but this was kind of sudden.

"All hail the future queen." Said a man as he bowed as all the others began to bow and continue on their daily duties.

"As you can see they are very fond of the royal water nymph family, you kind of say that you're the mascot for the 18 division." She said as the door closed as the guard walked over to me as the vehicle disappeared into sea of buildings and tents I turned to the building as I walked over to it.

"Come in with me." I told the guard that was somehow shorter than me. During the years I had aged to what the humans call a 21 year old form. But as I walked in I instantly noticed something off with the building. It was a gym I think but everyone I saw was injured as I scanned the area until my eyes landed on a person at a desk.

"Hello Princess Luna how may I help you?" He asked as I looked around some more.

"Yes I was just wondering what this place is?" I asked him as she smiled.

"This place is the rehabilitation center for wounded soldiers." He said as I felt my heart skip a beat. Percy couldn't be in this place, he was Percy he made a promise to not get hurt.

"Anything else?" He asked a I nodded.

"I was wondering were General Jackson was, I need to see him." I said as his smile faltered a little.

"Y-Yes he is on the second floor, just take the elevator over on the right." He said as I nodded as I walked over to the elevator as I starred over the people. Then I realized just how bad it really was for some of them. Some were missing both legs others were wrapped in gauze around their heads and or other body parts.

"Sad isn't it." Said my guard as I nodded.

"I wish I could just heal them." I said as he nodded.

"I guess there are injuries even healing Espers can heal." He said as I nodded as we reached the elevator. I then pushed the button for the second floor as the door close, my heart was racing to see Percy but I don't know if I could handle seeing him in any bad shape. I prayed to god that he was okay as the doors opened revealing more people working on their injuries.

As we walked in the room though I looked around and something that made me jump out of my boots. Laying on the ground was a giant cat like animal with a golden pelt that was laying on the ground as if it was sleeping. The guard followed my stare at the giant cat the size of a lion as he instantly leveled his sword with it and pushed me behind him.

Instantly the beast's eyes snapped open as it began to growl in a low octave as it slowly rose to its feet. As it did the guard held its sword in both hands as it started to stalk around us as it growled louder. The people had all stopped and began to watch the scene unfold as the lion type beast snapped its maw at us a few times. It even clawed at the guard once as the guard strike at its paw only to have it bounce harmlessly off of its fur coat.

"Orelia heel." Said a male's voice as the said lion growled one more time before sulking off to where it came from to only sit down. The said male I looked over to see his doing one arm pull ups without a shirt on. But his built body and very much defined muscles on his back didn't help as I looked away. I blushed a little from the sight as the guard put back his sword as the lion named Orelia licked her lips as if we might make a tasty snack.

"Sorry about her, she gets feisty when she sees people that have an intent to harm her or me." He said as he let go of the bar as he dropped almost without a sound to the ground. Then he leaned and grabbed a towel and threw it over his left shoulder. I had to say he was a fine looking human Esper, his body looked to be carved out of marble. Almost like he was a statue come to life but I knew statues didn't glisten like his body did from the sweat.

"You need to put that thing on a leash." Said the guard in a rude tone as the man laughed a deep chuckle as he dried his head after he poured a bottle of water on himself.

"I have but she ate through it." He said in a joking tone but I had a feeling he wasn't lying.

"What is your name soldier?" Asked the guard.

"My name? You know it is nice to introduce yourself before demanding information from others." He said in a kidding tone as he finished up with the towel as I couldn't drag my eyes from his solid looking back. I was such a bad girlfriend to Percy I really need to stop checking out this male in front of me or I wouldn't be able to meet his eyes when I met him.

"My name is Maximus head guard of the royal family of the sea." He said as the man stopped what he was doing as he gently ran his hand through his windblown hair that was already dry somehow. It was as if he was expecting this to happen as he reached over to the towel on his left should and gripped it.

"My name is Princess Luna daughter of the king and queen of the sea, only heir to the throne." I said as he seemed to laugh a little as he turned around. Instantly I lost all my composure as I starred at his rock hard body that had the perfect light tan to it. He was perfectly built, not to large not to thing but perfect. But that wasn't what I was focused on, it was his perfect sea green eyes and grin on his face that drove me to run over to him and jump into his embrace.

"Princess." The guard almost yelled as the lion growled at him as he jumped a little as I felt a hand pull me away from Percy. All I really wanted to do was hold on longer but I was forced to let go as my guard forced me.

"Princess remember who you are." The guard said as I inwardly groan as Percy just laughed a little. But at least I didn't feel so bad about checking him out, but now that I actually looked closer I saw large scars covering his body front. Unknowingly I just reached out and gently touch one of the scars, as I did I felt his body tense a little but then relax after a second.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked forgetting that people were watching as I gently traced a large scar that ran from his left bicep to his lower right hip.

"Sometimes when it is cold." He said quietly as the guard spoke up.

"Sir you are in the presence of the future queen of the oceans, I think it would be better if you had a shirt on." He said as Percy just rolled his eyes as I felt him flex under my touch as if trying to give me a small show. Which I didn't mind at all until the guard tapped my shoulder as if telling me I couldn't watch this.

"Fine." I grumbled as I turned around and waited as the guard nodded to ne as a silent thank you.

"Done." I heard as I turned around to find a now clothed Percy as he smiled at me.

"Now that I am clothed can this old friend get a hug?" He asked as the guard as if he was my parent, all he did was nod as I ran forward and embraced Percy in the best hug I could must. But for reasons due to my height my head only met his chest as I felt a strong arm wrap around me. That was until I noticed it was only one arm.

"Percy…" I started as I slowly looked to his left arm to find it completely gone. I just starred at it blankly as I felt his right arm pull me tighter to him.

"It's okay I lost it a long time ago I learned to live without it." He said as I began to feel tears in my eyes.

"H-How?" I asked him as I reached over and felt the inside of the sleeve to find a scar in the shape of a 'I' as I let the waterworks flow.

"I will see you tomorrow at the ball okay, guard I think the princess needs to lay down and rest." He said as I felt him use his only arm to pull me away from him as the guard nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Princess come." He said as my eyes didn't leave Percy's as he watched me all the way out.

"See you later." I said as he reached up and began scratching were his left arm used to be.

"Yeah see you later." He said with a true smile as I entered the elevator as the guard pushed the button. But not even for a moment did his eyes leave mine as the doors closed as we began to descend to the bottom floor.

**PERCY POV:**

"I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that before, she must be someone special to you." Said a voice behind me.

"Shut up private." I said in a sour tone as he instantly shut up.

"Come one Orelia." I said as my pet Nemean Lion they called it got up and followed me to the window as I watched Luna get inside a hover hummer and got off out of my view. All I could do was scratch my scar on my left stub of an arm. The pain of the day that changed everything for me was still fresh in my mind, just like the pain of my arm becoming pure energy. The doctors still don't know how I was alive but they said that it was a miracle to escape with only one lost arm and a couple large scars.

"General you should get some sleep you have been here all night and day." Said a female in a doctors clothes as I nodded.

"Also you need to start taking your medication again it will help with the pain." She said as I looked at her.

"The pain is a reminder of my mistake from the past that I can never let go." I said as she looked at me sadly.

"Well tell me if it becomes more than bearable, also notify me if you are getting a Phantom limb any worse than you are." She said as I looked at my left stub.

"I felt my left arm hug her." I said silently as she looked at me impressed.

"Did it happen for long?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Until the moment she let go of me I could clearly feel my hand as if it were actually touching her." I said as I tried to make a gripping motion with my nonexistent left arm, I could almost feel my hand as if it was really there.

"Fascinating, your phantom limb has been getting stronger." She said taking notes as I nodded.

"Anything you guys find about my blood yet?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes this time we think there is going to be a promising result but we don't know until they finish the tests." She said as I nodded as Orelia rubbed up against me and began to purr as I petted her.

"Faithful as ever huh." Said the doctor as she petted Orelia's head as the giant cat purred from the female's touch.

"I still can believe how you managed to tame her." She said as I smiled.

"Neither do I." I said as I walked over to the elevator and let my pet lion climb in with me.

"Percy…stay safe." She said as I nodded.

"You know me doc, I just can't stay out of trouble." I said as I hit the down button as the doors closed.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Percy time to wake up or you going to miss the princess's ball, if I remember right you are participating in it." I heard as I groan as I felt something fuzzy hit my face as I groaned again.

"I thought I told you to leave Orelia outside." I said as I opened my eyes to find the oversized lion laying on the other side of my king sized mattress.

"I did she climbed up the side of the house again, as you can see from your window." Said my personal maid as I looked to my right to see an open widow with giant claw marks on the side of the window panel.

"Can't believe I slept through that." I said pushing my body up as I rubbed my race as I felt a dim pain come from my scar.

"Can you get my suit ready I am going to get a shower." I said as the maid nodded. After the loss of my limb I was allowed to have a maid to help me around my house. Each general got a house but this place was just too big for me alone so the maid lived in the house. But as I sat in bed for a little I looked down at were my arm used to be. The feelings in the phantom limb were getting stronger I could feel them, I knew it mean something but I didn't know what.

"Sir I got your shower ready." She said as she poked her head back in as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I stood up as I left my oversized feline on my bed as she shredded yet another pair of bed sheets. But as I walked in the bathroom I stripped myself until I was left naked, but now you could really see my scars. They littered my whole body, all of them from the event that happened so many years ago. Three major ones were the most dominate though, my missing left are, the one across my chest, and finally one that signaled I had my leg chopped off.

The thing was I had my leg they managed to reattach it after the event but it took a couple years to heal to a normal standard leg. Even the doctors were amazed when they examined it, there was no scar tissue other than the one on my skin. But the doctors said any old injuries from the even were disappearing completely. The only thing signaling they were once there were pink lines that symbolized the old scars.

I even felt better than when I got her for some reason, even my sore back had fixed itself. It was like my body was rebuilding itself over the past 15 years, like it was making me a new body. It all began after the incident that changed this world and my own. But slowly over time my body began to improve beyond my highest physical peak I ever had. Even without my left arm missing my body began to peak itself at perfect, at least that is what the doctors said.

"Sir are you done?" I heard as I realized I had spent more than thirty minutes in the shower.

"Yes I am just give me a few minutes." I said as I heard her leave. I just walked out of the shower and looked down and counted my scars like I always do.

"3 more are gone again." I said as I dried myself off until I was completely dry. Easily I dressed myself since I has so much practice doing so. But after I did I just looked at my hair and gave a large sigh.

"Sir I can cut that if you want." Said my maid as I nodded.

"Please do, cut it to the same length when we first me can you." I said as she nodded, suddenly I felt scissors dance like lightning across my head faster than I could imagine as she finished in a second.

"Never gets old seeing you Esper power." I said running my hand through my perfect hair cut as she rolled her eyes.

"My do you think I became a maid in the first place, I don't exactly have a Esper suited for battle." She said as I nodded.

"Well brush Orelia she will be coming with me." I said as she nodded as I looked over my now shorter hair but still it retained its windblown look. I had to say the one arm suit was nice as I imagined, I did look snazzy though.

"She is brushed." She said as I looked at the feline stalk into the room with an almost horrified look on her face. She didn't exactly like being brushed that much if you could tell.

"Thank you so much, you can take the rest of the day off it you want." I said as she nodded.

"I was planning on it anyway, but you must get going okay the ball already started." She said as I sighed.

"Why does it have to be all day, can't it be from like sundown to midnight?" I asked her.

"You knew that royal balls like this take a long time, so suck it up and go meet the women that stole your heart." She said as I looked at her.

"You sound like Aphrodite." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh that reminds me all the Olympians will be present at this ball as well. Also so children of the Olympians as well that are called minor gods for their position in the company." She said as I looked at her like she was crazy. My worst idea of a get together just came true and I was

"I can't go I am not ready to face them." I said but I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked to see my maid look me in the eyes.

"You have had 15 years it is time for you let the past go and tell the truth to them." She said in a silent tone as I was left at a fork in the road. One being that I don't got and miss my chance to marry my soulmate, and two go but face my family and tell them what happened.

"For Luna." I said as my maid smiled at me and nodded.

"No got them tiger." She said.

"Are you referring to me or Orelia?" I asked her.

"Both now go." She said as I nodded and began my walk to the ball room/dining room that was about a block away.

**LINEBREAK:**

I just starred silently at the entrance of the door as I watched men with very fancy suits walk inside. I just leaned up against a pole as Orelia sat quietly by me as people gave me a simple glance but nothing more. I just continued waiting as I saw people with fancy suits and dress's go in the building. Just the way they held themselves was more than enough to see that these people came from a long powerful bloodlines.

"You just going to sit around and watch your lady get taken away?" I heard behind me as I turned to see Luna's parents behind me.

"I am sorry about your arm." Queen Sara said as I nodded slowly.

"Don't be it was my own fault that caused me to lose it." I said as I pushed off my pole and brushed my suit a little.

"I think it makes you look like a true man." Said the king as he was smacked by his wife as I chuckled.

"So do I sometimes." I said as I began to walk forward as Orelia followed behind, she knew how to act around people and was a very well trained killing monster. Even if she wasn't fully size yet she was a killing machine and the people currently starring at her knew very well.

"Sir am have to ask you to leave your pet outside." Said the man at the door as I looked at him.

"She is my service animal." I sad showing him my left nub of an arm.

"Nice joke." He said as I reached in my pocket and fished out some papers, after so many people not believing me I just learned to carry the papers with me on habit. But his eyes were wide with surprise as I was write.

"I guess she is allowed in, all I ask is that she doesn't attack the food." He said in a pleading voice as he handed back my papers.

"I can't promise much if it is delicious." I said putting the papers back in my pocket as I walked in. I had to say the stares were great as all these princes and I think a few princesses I guess after Luna's hand in marriage. But Orelia was the show with her golden pelt that shined like a block of gold as she stalked behind me. But as I walked forward I saw 14 people that I loved dearly but somehow I knew would crush my heart.

The first one to notice me was the one with the silver eyes but I think she noticed the fine pelt of the monster walking behind me. Quickly she walked over to me but then her eyes widened as I gave her a knowing smile.

"It is good to see you Artemis." I said as I hugged her as she hugged me back, but she was the first one to break out he questions.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked me in a worried tone, even if she was the one that liked to manhandle me the most and beat me up for no reason I knew she carred for me.

"That can wait for the story later tonight when everyone is gathered for now, I just wish to see my family again." I said as she smiled lightly at me then her eyes drifted down at the animal at my side.

"I must say she has a beautiful pelt." She said in a way that was made me and my feline friend uncomfortable.

"She isn't for the hunt." I said as Artemis looked disappointed.

"Is there any more like her?" She asked me as I shrugged.

"I don't know but I later tomorrow you can hunt with Apollo and see if you can find one. All I can say is be weary of the monsters in the forest they are not something you can underestimate." I said in a serious tone as she slowly nodded knowing I wasn't joking.

"Okay I will be careful." She said as the others began to notice the male that Artemis was talking to wasn't being beaten up. They all began to walk over as some gasped figuring out who I was and what was missing from my torso. Soon I was surrounded by all of my close family as they bombarded questions on me. Artemis managed to sneak out of the growing crowd and drag Orelia with her as she petted her like any normal cat would be petted.

"Please calm down I will explain everything tomorrow okay." I said raising my good arm as they all calmed down at my announcement.

"I thought it would be easier that way if everyone is in the same room." I said lowering my arm which quickly had a pair of hands cupping it. I just looked up to see Hestia smiling at me as I smiled back.

"Your mother would be proud." She said as I nodded.

"I bet she would her little boy became a general, I kind of feel sorry for her having to stay and take care of her and Paul's child. But I guess she was in the right to say after all, but let's not let that hold us back from having a good time. Hey Apollo I heard that some of these princes sisters are kind of hot." I said as he seemed intrigued as they all rolled their eyes at my antics.

"Really?" He asked slinging his arm over me as we began to walk away from our family as he began to talk about stuff.

"You know I might know a guy who can get your arm back." He said as I smiled.

"Trust me I have tried already, but for some reason Esper powers that can affect my body don't work on me for some reason. It is like my body has become immune to the events that Esper powers create." I said as he looked confused and intrigued.

"Well if you ever need anything just give me a call okay, now I think Hestia wants a word with her little man." He said releasing me from his grip as Hestia quickly replaced him.

"What happened to the boy I raised with his mother?" She asked me cupping my cheek as she looked into my eyes.

"He was sent to a battle ground." I said silently as she gave me a very sad look as she continued looking into my eyes.

"They don't have the sparkle they used to have, what happened to you Percy?" She asked me.

"Things happened that will forever change this family and my future forever, plus that little boy is still here. You have no idea how much I have missed your cooking." I said as she let out a gentle laugh.

"I know you all too well I see, don't worry I brought some of your mothers cookies with me as well." She said as I smiled.

"Well I am off to make sure the family stays in line, but I am sure the talk I gave them beforehand helped a lot." She said like she had already scorned them like they were children.

"I guess if it helps, but keep a look out on Artemis she is looking at Orelia like she is going to main her." I said motion to Artemis as she fed the feline a nice steak they had on plates for people to eat.

"You named your cat Orelia? You relies that means gold right?" She asked me as I nodded.

"That is why I named her that, but make sure they stay in line I don't think these royal will tolerate anything that may disturb the royal courting ball." I said a she nodded and laughed a little.

"Well you have fun now off you go." She said as I nodded as everyone grew quiet as some walked up to a stage and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the choosing of the husband of the future Queen Luna." He said as everyone quietly clapped.

"Now will the possible choices please come before the stage?" He said as I looked over my shoulder to see them all giving me thumbs up as I laughed inwardly. As everyone gathered I stood out from the rest as I stood well over 3 inches on most of them. But I had to say they were all very fine men from what I could see until one of them decided to open his mouth about me.

"Sir I am curious as to why a brutal man such as him is allowed to participate in this should I say selection." He said in a high class voice that wanted me to punch his face off with my fist.

"You mean him sir?" Asked the attendant as I looked over my back to see Hestia calming my family as Artemis glared at the man as she threw another steak towards my feline friend who snapped it out of the air in one bite.

"Yes the male with only one arm, I bet he can't even wash himself properly let alone take care of the princess." He said as I growled a little.

"Let me tell you-." But I was cut off by another male that that held me back not wanting a fight to break out.

"See what I mean, he is not suitable for the princess." He said as the attendant looked at me.

"You mean to say that General Perseus Jackson the commander of the 18 division, soon to be 4 star general, son of Poseidon Jackson, heir to the part of Olympian enterprises, and the very man that wiped off more than 75% of the humans army force. Please enlighten me as of why you find that this fine young is not suitable for the princess?" He asked as Chiron or the announcer gave me a wink. But at the end the man palled a little as everyone grew silent.

"That is what I thought." I said with a feral sneer as I saw his face grow wild with anger and hate as he suddenly hit me with something. Slowly I looked down to see what hit me in the chest to find a white glove on the ground as I slowly kneeled down and picked it up.

"I challenge this man to a duel, he has disrespected me and he will pay." He said with a face full of hate as the room couldn't grow any quieter.

"I accept you're dual you foolish prince." I said as I tossed his glove in his face.

"Looks like the fights have already begun, I was suspecting one or two would break out." Chiron said to himself as I noticed Luna was not sitting by her mother and father. Her face was one of worry as her beautiful light sea blue eyes looked into mine, they said more than just words as I gave her a genuine smile that made her nod.

"Fine then let's start this stupid duel." I said as I prepared myself.

**People Alive:**

**Leo (1/3 human, 1/3 elf, 1/3 demon)**

**Jason (1/2 human, ½ angel)**

**Piper (1/2 cat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Calypso (human)**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Frank (human)**

**Hazel (human)**

**Selina (human)**

**Clarisse (human)**

**Nico (1/2 devil, ½ human)**

**Ethan (devil)**

**Luke (1/2 angel, ½ human)**

**Grover (1/2 goat subspecies, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Thalia (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Zoë (1/2 wood nymph, ½ human)**

**Paul (elf)**


	9. Duel, Lets Get Drunk, Death Galore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: He guys this is nutsofthechest with a new story I think you guys might like. Unlike my other stories the gods are not part of this one. But this time they are Espers, and human race is running them out of the galaxy in attempts to kill them all. But after 5000 years of fleeing from galaxy to galaxy they are finally tired of fleeing.**

**POLL RESULTS: **

**Single is the winner with Luna**

**BEST REVIEWS: (winners get shout outs)**

**- Poptart24**

**- Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean**

**- Jgja1**

**LAST TIME:**

"That is what I thought." I said with a feral sneer as I saw his face grow wild with anger and hate as he suddenly hit me with something. Slowly I looked down to see what hit me in the chest to find a white glove on the ground as I slowly kneeled down and picked it up.

"I challenge this man to a duel, he has disrespected me and he will pay." He said with a face full of hate as the room couldn't grow any quieter.

"I accept you're dual you foolish prince." I said as I tossed his glove in his face.

"Looks like the fights have already begun, I was suspecting one or two would break out." Chiron said to himself as I noticed Luna was not sitting by her mother and father. Her face was one of worry as her beautiful light sea blue eyes looked into mine, they said more than just words as I gave her a genuine smile that made her nod.

"Fine then let's start this stupid duel." I said as I prepared myself.

**NOW:**

"General your sword." Said one of the men as he handed me a plain sword as I rose my hand.

"I will use Riptide." I said as he nodded as he put his own sword away, I just watched as the crowd spread giving us plenty of room as I rolled my shoulder and my neck making it pop. As I did I held out my right hand as something began to materialize out of the air like magic. People just starred in awe as a 3 foot blade shaped like a leaf solidified in the air. I didn't know how this power worked as it just appeared after the event but I use it for a lot of things.

"Wow." I heard as from someone as I plucked the deadly sword out of my hand, almost on instinct Orelia hissed a little as her ears went flat to her head. A deep growl emitted from her throat as well as Artemis looked intrigued at the sight. But with a quick flip of my wrist the blade made a whistling sound through the air, at this Orelia backed up a little like this sword was more a figurehead of destruction.

Indeed Riptide had become a signal of destruction as the bronze and gold blade whistled as I twirled it around with my hand. The sword was the banner symbol for the 18th division of the Esper army, it had become a symbol monsters ran from with a great fear. Like the monsters the humans also began to come to recognize the symbol with destruction of everything. It was truly the most feared symbol of power in this army.

"Sir you should also have a shield…wait I am sorry you have no left arm." Said the person I was dueling as he had a shield strapped to his left arm and normal sword in his right. But from his stance I could tell he had more expiree than any normal person. If I had to say right he was about the same as some of my troops but he didn't even come close to experience in the battle.

"Ivan!" Chiron yelled at him as the said man just shrugged as I continued to twirl Riptide by my side as I hadn't even raised my arm after I grabbed it. But as I slowly twirled my blade I could feel the anticipation in the air from the people. I just glanced up at Luna as she had a worried face as she saw her hands turn white from holding her chair armrests so hard.

"The rules are there will be no killing or mortally injuring each other. I want this to be a clean match, remember the princess is watching." He said as he stepped out from in-between us as Ivan just slowly came forward as I still slowly twirled Riptide.

"I would suggest you start using your Esper power now it will slightly give you a better chance." I said as he reached 20 feet from me, his face was angry otherwise as I had just insulted him.

"Fine then let's see what you do against rock so hot that it will even melt metal." He said as suddenly plates and other things around the room began to vibrate and fly over to him. Some of the plates people had even flew over to the glowing mass of plates and silver wear. Instantly they began to meld to gather from an unseen pressure as they began to glow red. Soon a pool red hot magma the size of a normal sized pool of water floated above him.

"Fantastic." I said but my face didn't show any emotions whatsoever, my troops said I became like this when I fought. I became emotionless monster that used the facts of any situation to his advantage. I became merciless as well, not even flinching when I was drenched in my enemy's blood. But as the pool glowed red hot heat began to spread around the room as I saw one of the men put up a barrier around the royal family. At the same time the crowd moved as far away as they could seeing as this could get ugly

"I know right." He said as suddenly the magma shot forward at me at high speeds.

"Percy!" Screamed Luna as she shot from her seat.

What happened next not one was expecting as the magma seemed to hit a barrier around me as it flowed around me like I was a rock in the river. All I did was walk forward slowly as the magma tried to hit me again but continued to flow around me.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." I said he yelled at me and charged me as Magma wrapped around his body like armor as the heat had not effect on him. But as he approached me and entered my barrier all the magmas was forced off of him like something wouldn't allow it inside. But he didn't have time to react as I swung Riptide lazily at him as he blocked the blade easily as he lost control of his Esper as the magma hit the ground burnt through the ground with ease.

"Faster." I said as I began to attack him as he defended himself pretty well but soon he began to attack himself. His moves were so slow it was like watching molasses flow across a counter. But it was so boring I thought as he attacked me as I easily dodge and blocked. The crowd cheered also as they had turned into the feral creatures we all come from. Always seeking violence for their own entertainment.

"Faster Ivan or I won't even break a sweat." I said as he angrily glared at me. Quickly his strikes began to grow faster and harder as he pushed himself as fast as he could. But still it was so slow that I couldn't help but let out a yawn right in the middle of my sword blocking his. The people's faces were priceless as they gaped at my statement with that yawn. I basically just said he was so slow it was not worth my time to fight him.

"You dare mock me!" He yelled as I saw the magma pick itself up from the ground and try to attack me but still the barrier gave no yield as I finally decided to end it. In a moment I pushed him back quicker than he could think as I forced him on the defensive. He was nothing to me and I knew that very well, I could easily cut his head off but I had to make a show out of it. But suddenly I saw a massive opening in his defense on his left that is when it happened.

On instinct I made a punch with my left before I recognize that I had not left arm. But something happened, as if my left arm was there and alive I hit him. As if time slowed I saw the imprint of a fist in the left side of his cheek. The ripples of his flesh even were present as he was suddenly sent flying in the air across the room. In a second a loud boom sounded through the room as the dust cleared revealing a body embedded in the wall across the room.

It was like he was just hit by a truck going 100 mph to the face, but as I just looked in shock I felt a burning sensation from my nonexistent left arm. It felt like I just broke every bone in my arm as I hit him, with a scream I dropped riptide and clutched my left side. But as I went to grab ghost arm it went right through it as it looked like I was clutching my left side.

"Percy!" Hestia shouted as she rushed forward as I kneeled down on the ground screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Luna rushing forward with the king and queen as the crowd went started to see how the princess cared for me. But as Hestia reached me as the same time Luna did so did the Olympians as Orelia looked scarred as Artemis held he back from her giant gold collar that I had her wear.

"I don't know I don't see anything wrong with him, Apollo use your Esper to remove the pain." Hestia said as Apollo looked afraid. By this time I felt like my ghost left arm was on fire and being soaked in magma as I lay their withering in pain.

"I can't use my powers on him for some reason." Apollo said in a panicked tone as he touched me but I didn't feel the pain go away as I let out a cry in pain.

"Please Apollo do something!" Luna begged him as he looked into the pleading eyes of the princess.

"Bring me liquor or something that I can use to numb his senses. Also bring me morphine or something to help make the pain disappear." He shouted as the guards nodded as they ran out of the room.

"Percy can you hear me?" Luna asked as she started to cry a little.

"Yeah." I said in a voice full of pain as I sucked in my screams for a second to speak to her. Now it felt like my arm was dissolving in poison itself as I suddenly felt my body vibrating.

"Hurry!" Hestia shouted as the guards ran back inside with stuff in their hands as they tossed them to Apollo who effortlessly grabbed them and was already drawing measurements of the liquid I guess was morphine. At the same time I felt a bottle be placed at my lips as my mouth was forced open and I felt the burning sensation of hard vodka being poured down my throat.

The one doing it was Zeus as he forced me to drink half the bottle right there as Apollo finished up with the measuring. As the bottle was removed I coughed violently as the burning sensation in my throat almost made it worse. But at the same time I felt my body instantly get drunk as the scream stopped but I was to lucid to do anything. I was never going to hear the end of this from Apollo I was such a light weight.

But as I looked around I felt a prick I my right arm as I looked over to see Apollo giving me a good amount of the morphine. I just looked at him as I felt my vision darken as the pain was too much. Also the Alcohol didn't help keep me awake either as my vision darken just as I felt the pain subside in my ghost arm but he pain subside.

**LUNA POV:**

I just starred blankly at Percy as he fainted as Apollo slowly breathed out as his family looked worried sick. All I could do was look at him as I didn't care if I was in my most fancy dress and I was getting it dirty. But as Apollo opened his eyes he looked worried.

"Get him to the hospital around here I will look at him in there." He said as all the Olympians nodded as Apollo stood back as Hades and Zeus picked him up and put him on a medical bed that was provided by the guards as they wheeled them out.

"He will be fine." Apollo said as I noticed he hadn't left as my mother and father stayed by my side.

"Are you sure?" I asked him as he nodded.

"If I know my cousin well enough then I know he won't go down from something like this. But the real question is how in the hell did Percy punch that guy if his sword was in his hand?" He asked me as he kneeled down and picked up Riptide that grew a violent red in his hand as Apollo screamed a little in pain as I saw his hand steaming a little.

But due to my lady like instincts I bent down and picked it up as they tried to stop me. But the blade didn't glow red this time as I held it plainly as Apollo looked even more confused. As he was about to ask a question the blade suddenly shimmered like a mirage as it disappeared in a low flash of light.

"I am not going to ask." He said quickly as I nodded with him.

"Princess are you okay?" Asked Chiron as I nodded as he looked around the room as the whispering people.

"I think the truth is out." Said the Queen as Chiron nodded.

"Let's go to the hospital I think Percy will be waking up soon." Apollo said as I looked at him shocked.

"But he just passed out." I said as he nodded.

"Percy is a trained General of the Esper army and he just simply fainted because the pain, I know for a fact that he will wake up in about an hour. So let's go see your future husband." He said as I blushed as I heard the whispers pick up. I just followed Apollo as my mother and father trailed behind as suddenly I was stopped by a man.

"Princess Luna why are you leaving you still have to pick between the participants." He said in a voice that said he wanted his son to be chosen.

"I have already decided Duke Iliac, my future husband to be is General Percy Jackson." I said pushing past him as he looked stunned.

"But princess you haven't even looked at the others." He said as I turned to him as my eyes were fueled with anger.

"Listen now and listen well, I have loved Percy before even half of these men were born. He is the one man I can be myself around and not the princess you all expect me to be. He isn't even after the throne like a few of these are, hell he didn't even want to be in the suitor selection at first. He was my once my friend that worked his way into my heart long before even he knew it, I love him more than I will love any of these men." I said as I felt my feelings flutter around as my mind wrapped around Percy.

"But Princess…" He said as I walked past him and out the door as I felt something brush up against me as I looked down to see Orelia as she looked at me happily. I just smiled as I gently ran my hands through her lush main of fur as she purred happily.

"I guess you are worried as well." I said as the feline seemed to nod as I smiled a little as I heard a chuckle beside me as I turned to look at Apollo.

"His face was priceless, can you possibly go back and do that again I want a picture." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I wish to see Percy before I explain all of this to them." I said as he nodded.

"Well this is it." He said as we came to a hospital as I walked ahead of him as I spotted one of the Olympians taking a sip of water.

"Were is he?" I asked her as she smiled a little.

"So you're the little princess that fell for our little prince, I must say he is one lucky man. He is on the second floor in room 225 in a normal room, also remember to eat your cereal." She said as I nodded slowly as I turned to the elevator as I rushed over as Apollo was already waiting.

"Come on milady." He said making a butler bow as he ushered me towards a corner of the elevator as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you get dizzy you roll your eyes so much?" He asked as I stifled a snort as I slightly glared at him.

"Get used to and welcome to the family." He said as the elevator dinged.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." I said sarcastically as he laughed at me.

"Oh just you wait until we have a family party you will feel really welcome." He said as I didn't even wait as I saw a large amount of people around a door as they sat and stood in the hallway.

"Is he okay?" I asked the nearest person as she looked up at me as she sharpened a stick with a beautiful silver knife.

"Yes he is fine but the doctor said he won't wake up for a day or two." She said as she gave me a small smile. I just sighed in relief as I looked over at Apollo with a small glare.

"You said he would wake up in a few hours." I said as he held up his hands as the women carving the stick glared at him.

"What are you doing going and making assessments before you have made a proper evaluation?" She hissed at him as he looked worried.

"Hey now both of you I can only handle one Artemis okay." He said as we both gave him a light glare as my mother and father laughed.

"I have a question though do any of you know what happened to him, I mean his arm?" I asked them as they were all silent as none of them looked at me. Finally an older women but as beautiful as any women as old as 34 with a motherly sense like my mother finally spoke up.

"From the information I have gathered from the doctors and others is that something large happened. Something involving a close relative of ours and betraying Percy and his division, he was one of the 3 survivors of 300 men and women. They apparently were torture for information for 5 years slowly dying off until 18 were left. Something happened apparently and Percy managed to set off an explosion of a sort and that is how he lost his arm. But that is all I have managed to get." She said as I was stunned.

"Who were the other 2 that lived?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I don't know they didn't know when I asked them, apparently the names of the two were kept top secret within the army." She said as I nodded.

"I bet Percy will tell us when he wakes up." I said as they all seemed to nod.

"Dear we are going to go to the ball to explain everything about Percy and you okay." My dad said as I nodded to him as I gave him a hug.

"Don't worry okay you should get some sleep it is getting late and you don't handle well under stress." My mother said as she hugged me.

"Okay but I want to stay by his side if that is okay with you." I said as she nodded. I just turned to see a man with a classy business suit and white hair and a large bear as he just nodded at me. I took this as my pass to go see Percy as I walked past him and to the door that an older women with fire red eyes and beautiful blonde hair. She smelled like a home cooked meal and I just wanted to wrap myself up in the smell.

"Just be quiet okay he needs his sleep." She said with a weak smile as I nodded as I walked inside. As I walked in the room I smell the sweat smell of the sea and the sour smell of cleaning agents but the smell of the sea overpower the smell as I gently shut the door. With a soft click I gently walked over to the sleeping man as he breathed lightly as the machines around him kept light beeping. But he was silent as a rock as the only sound was him breathing softly as I gently sat in a chair beside him.

"Look at you." I said as I gently reached over and grabbed his right hand as I felt his pulse gently course under my small hands. I didn't know why but I felt myself blush as I held his hand, I felt like a 120 year old (school girl age) around him. But as I held his hand I gently pulled away one hand as I looked at his scar on his left shoulder.

It was beautiful in a way as the skin around the stich area was the same color as the rest of his skin as it was slight tan. But the scar in the shape of an 'I' it was a light color that seemed like the same skin of a baby. I couldn't help but wonder what the healing process what, how much time he spent getting used to it. The troubles he had and the depression that normally comes with losing a limb.

"I am so sorry." I whispered to him as I felt his hand give a small squeeze as I looked up to see him still asleep. I just gave a small smile as I gently traced the scar on his stub that was right at were the Humerus met the shoulder blade. As I did he gave gentle shivers as my finger met the actual scar, I don't know why but I loved the feeling of the soft skin of the scar on my finger. I had a feeling that when we got married and had our long nights together I might trace his scars for hours on end.

"So beautiful." I said as I laid my head down on his chest from my seat as I looked right at his scar. But I couldn't help but close my eyes and just listen to the calm beat of his heart. It was no longer racing like it was when he was in pain, instead it was a constant repeating and gentle sound. It was so calm I started to feel myself drifting to sleep as I my hand remained interlaced with his. The warmth coming from him was like a blanket that I couldn't ignore as I finally started to sleep after my long, long day.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

I woke abruptly to the feeling of a needled going in my arm as I shot up instantly, but then I felt a hand on my chest as I saw Kassie my personal nurse. She just slowly pushed me back down as I sighed, I was never going to get used to needles again. Not after I was tortured and they injected poisons in me for hours on end, never killing me but keeping me on the brink of death for hours.

"Easy there tiger." She said as I suddenly felt a headache hit me fast, I knew this type all too well it was a hangover headache. You might be wondering why I got drunk so fast, well and Espers's body is just made that way for some reason. I don't know how it works and neither do doctors but Espers get drunk fast, and if it is a large amount in a short time it happens even faster.

"Sorry." I said as I shivered remembering the 5 years of endless torture, the countless amount of drugs that were pumped into my system to make me break. The situations they put me through, all of it just rushed by in a second but it felt like an eternity.

"Well stay quiet there is someone else in the room." She said as she pulled the needle out of my arm. I just looked at her confused as I turned my head to see a sleeping and drooling Luna laid out on the bed side me. I had to hold in my laughter as I looked at her as she snored lightly as I looked at her.

"She was sleeping at your bedside in a chair which didn't look to comfortable so I put her in the bed." Said my doctor as she finished things up.

"Were is my family?" I asked as she smiled.

"All sleeping in the chairs in the waiting room, don't worry I will tell them you are awake." She said as I nodded as I looked over at my left nub.

"Did you hear what happened?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Apparently your phantom limb became real, I have never heard of such a thing before. But when I tried to figure out why your phantom limb came to life I was denied access to the results of your blood and all your medical information was taken from this hospital and everything. I was also told to cease the search for information as of why that happened. Whatever is happening to you is something that the higher ups are trying to hide, something that goes beyond classified." She said as she tapped her check board.

"I am not really surprised." I said as she looked at me as she gave a sigh.

"Well I am and since they took your medical records I am afraid to say that they want me moved to another hospital. They said my assistance with General Jackson was not need any longer, they also gave me 10 years of pay ahead to make sure I went. I am afraid to say that this will be our last day together." She said as I looked sadly at her.

"I guess they are going to replace you with a doctor they trust with the information." I said as she nodded.

"Well I hope you have fun explaining this to your family, as far as I could tell they weren't too happy their favorite nephew or cousin lost an arm." She said as she finished up and walked to the door as I groaned as I remembered. But then she stopped and turned back to me as she began to speak again.

"You will be in the hospital for the next week so get comfy okay." She said as she closed the door as I heard a snort of air as I turned to see Luna accidently snort herself awake as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wha?" She said as she rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up and gave a loud yawn.

"Jenny get my bath ready." She mumbled to herself as she was still partly asleep with her eyes still closed. But slowly she got out of the bed and stood up strait as she gave a few twists to pop her back and neck as she groaned.

"I really need to get a new pillow." She said as she started to undress as to what I assume to get ready for her bath. I was very tempted to let her continue as she reached up and let a dress strap slide off her but being the man I was I coughed lightly. Instantly her eyes shot open as they landed on me and gave a quick scan of the room. As slowly as possible she gently grabbed the already half take off dress and slowly put it back on as her face went rose red.

"You saw nothing." She said as I laughed.

"I will eventually so why not start now?" I asked her as she gave me a stern glare.

"Royal rules state the man selected to marry the princess may not sleep with the princess until after their coronation. So you can look but you can't touch." She said in a seductive voice as I blushed as I turned my head away as I heard her laugh. Suddenly I felt two slim arms wrap around me in a hug as I felt her face nuzzle in my neck as she took a deep breath.

"I am glad to have you semi-safe and sound." She said as I laughed as I let my right hand hug her as she stood over my left nub. But as I hugged her I got a devilish plan in my head as I hugged her harder but at the same time I was able to pick her up. With a girlish squeal I picked her up and laid her down beside me, but with that I wasn't done as I rolled so my arm draped over her holding her down.

"Percy let me go." She said struggling in my grip as I gave no yield as I closed my eyes and acted asleep as the door swung open revealing a smiling Hestia that quickly turned into a confused face.

"If you need anything…we will be out here." Hestia said with a wink I bet as I felt Luna just stop moving as one of her hands managed to get free.

"Wait we weren't doing any-." But she was cut off by a quiet click of the door as I smiled with my eyes still close.

"Damn you." Luna said as I let her go as she stood up quickly and turned to me with a face full of red as she lightly started to punch me as I blocked most of them with my right arm as I sat up. But she still continued with her eyes closed and I smiled at her childish behavior.

"Hey there calm down." I said as she stopped as she huffed in anger as she turned her back to me as she walked to the door.

"I am going to our hotel to get changed and have a shower. I will see you later." She said in a slightly angry voice as she stomped out of the room pas a grinning Hestia as she gave her a small node. After she was gone Hestia walked in with everyone else as I gave them a smile that said nothing was up. But the currently 16 year old, but in reality a little over 689 year old, moon goddess riding Orelia like a horse didn't buy it.

"What did you do to the pore maiden?" She asked me as she hopped off my feline friend who quickly trotted over to me. As she did she sat down and set her head on the bed since she was big enough. I just smiled as I pet her head as she purred as I turned to Artemis as she gave me a look that told me to spill.

"Just pulled a little prank on her that is all." I said as I noticed all of them brought chairs and the ones that didn't sat on the bed beside me as in total I had 16 people in the room all of them close family.

"Sure you did so you feeling any better?" Zeus asked as I nodded.

"Just hangover, you know what the feels like right?" I asked him with a grin as he stayed emotionless but then he broke into a grin as he walked forward and gave me a hug.

"Whatever you say just don't tell Hera." He whispered to me as I saw my aunt glare at Zeus.

"Don't worry I won't." I said as the greetings began. Most just gave me massive smiles and hugs as some like Artemis and Nemesis just shook my hand and gave me a friendly smile. Even Pan was there due to Hades dragging him along, for the reason, I had no idea.

"So Percy might I ask how you lost your arm?" Asked a very blunt Apollo, but I guess it comes with being a doctor. Quickly several hands smacked the back of his head in perfect sync as I gave him a low laugh.

"I lost it a long time ago due to an explosion." I said as he simply nodded but I could tell he wanted more information.

"Sorry to ask you Percy but what happened when you fought that man?" Asked Ares who I guess was so quiet and nice due to Aphrodite and her solid 7 month pregnant belly. I just gave a sigh at the sight but I let it go, seeing as the man couldn't keep his penis out of a married women's pants.

"I don't know what happened to be honest I am sorry but I simply don't know, my copy power is for some reason not working anymore but my other one is just fine." I said as he nodded.

"What caused your copy ability to run haywire?" Asked Demeter.

"My guess is the event." I said as she seemed confused.

"What event are you talking about?" Asked Hades as I figured nobody had told them.

"The event was when I lost my arm and a whole lot more." I said in a quiet tone as that didn't really give them any information.

"Percy you can tell us we are your family." Athena said as I looked sadly at her, just her grey eyes made my heart sting at a certain memory.

"If I tell you I will have to start off at the beginning and I have to tell you something fist." I said as I got comfy in my bed this was going to take a long time.

"That if fine with us we have all the time in the world." Hermes said as I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Wait quick question, you said that you lost a whole lot more along with your arm. What did you mean by a whole lot more?" Asked Hestia in a worried tone.

"I was about to get to that…" I said as my voice quieted as I looked into the curious eyes of my family that I was about to make cry and weep in pain.

"During the five years that I was kept in a torture cell before the event I was with my whole division." At this everyone looked shocked as I held up a hand to stop questions.

"In my squadron there was 300 people and only 2 are alive after the event." I said as I felt tears starting to come down my face.

"My squadron consisted of my closest friend I had acquired in the year that I was before they were captured." I said in a low voice as I could slowly see the realization on their faces start to come into play. Before anyone could speak about what I was talking about I started to list off names.

"Jason Grace was killed in the line of battle during the raid that lead to us getting captured, he fought valiantly killing more than 500 humans with his powers. But was shot down by a laser tank, nothing was left." I said as Zeus stumbled a little as Hera caught him.

"Luke Castellan was pronounced dead after sustaining a large internal injury due to a stab wound. He survived two weeks with the injury in their confines. He died with a smile on his face knowing his time had come." I said as Hermes stayed silent but you could see the pain in his eyes.

"Piper Mclean died after 360 hours after our initial capture due to her rushing a guard and him slitting her throat. Selina Beauregard was killed after 120 of straight torture due to a massive heart attack. I knew for a fact she never cracked since they forced me to watch." I said as Ares gently helped up the crying Aphrodite as he moved her out of the room.

"Hazel di Angelo was announce dead after being buried alive by the humans because she wouldn't spill anything to them. Nico di Angelo was killed shortly after due to him escaping his confines and killing more than 200 humans before he died to due to blood loss from injuries he sustained during his escape. He told me to you give you a message hades, he said 'don't dwell on the past, it will only hold us back' after that he died." I said as Hades crushed his seat handle.

"Thalia Grace was announced missing after overusing her power during the battle that ended in our capture. Her body turned into pure energy and disappeared in front of my eyes with a flash of lighting. Zoe Nightshade was pronounced dead due to her heart stopping after being stabbed by a human after she refused to sleep with him. She died quickly in my arms and told me to tell you to stay strong." I said to Artemis as she rushed out of the room as tears streamed down her face as Apollo quickly got up and followed her.

"Charles Beckendorf was killed shortly after Selina as they used her death as a tool to make him beg for death, which they gave to him by cutting his throat. Leo Valdez was killed in our escape from the humans after he stayed behind to give us time to have Reyna use her power to teleport us out. He told me that he would meet Calypso in heaven and that it was his duty to protect all the pretty women like Reyna." I said as Hephaestus went silent as he gently got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

"Calypso Atlas was killed after protecting Leo from a sword that would have killed him, she died a little later in Leo's arms as she gave him one of her most beautiful smiles. She died knowing that what she did was right in he own mind." I said as Hestia nodded as she folded up a piece of paper which was my guess a letter for her father who wasn't here.

"Ethan Nakamura was killed while fighting with Luke against the humans during our capture. He used his powers to kill thousands of humans. But due to him not paying his fine because of an injury that didn't allow him to. He was turned into a black ash because of his payment not being met." I said as Nemesis just let it all out in the shoulder of Pan as I gently looked him in the eyes.

"Grover underwood was killed after cracking under torture that had last 3 months, after giving them false information they were content and slit his throat and died in silence of his own cell." I said as Pan just closed his eyes and clenched his fist. At the same time Ares walked back in the room with a sad look on his face as he met my stare.

"Frank Zhang and Clarisse La rue were both killed simultaneously due to a massive explosion of the human's base after they were trying to escape. Reyna and Annabeth saw it with their own eyes before Reyna teleported them to safety and away from the explosion." I said as I saw Ares hold in his anger but his sword said otherwise as he gripped the blade so hard with both hands the blade started to bend.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano is still alive but is not in a self-induced coma from overusing her power to save us but was saved thanks to Annabeth's quick thinking. But still after 15 years she still remains asleep and the doctors say she will probably never wake up. For some reason the medical Espers won't work on her like me, but currently she is being held at the main camps hospital in the coma ward." I said as Bellona looked shaken but relieved as I turned to Athena who looked hopeful.

"Annabeth Chase escaped with Reyna but due to depression from so many friends dying and nightmares of her torture's she began to use drugs to relieve her pain. But in doing so she became unstable and paranoid, she never left her home at all. So we had to take action to help her, she currently resides in the Esper mental institute for the insane. She is alive and well but has developed a case of schizophrenia and paranoia. The doctors say with current treatment she will be cured in the next 100 years of both since medical Espers work on her." I said as Athena began to sob violently as Demeter gave her a hug.

"Those are the name of the brave men and women that died and lived by my side in this horrible world. But before any of that happened it all began with a betrayal of one of the main army's generals, his name was Kronos Olympia."

**People Alive:**

**Percy (human)**

**Annabeth (1/2 water nymph, ½ human)**

**Juniper (wood nymph)**

**Reyna (human)**

**Paul (elf)**

**Olympians –Poseidon (human)**


End file.
